


Salted

by Sir_Pawcelot



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences, Other, Police, Post-Canon, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Pawcelot/pseuds/Sir_Pawcelot
Summary: Задание: прибыть в полицейский участок и познакомиться со своим напарником. Возможные пути решения: ознакомиться с личным делом напарника заранее, чтобы добиться наилучшей интеграции с этим человеком. Ошибка. Слишком мало информации. Только имя. Оливия Коломар.
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Kudos: 1





	1. Hello, world!

**Author's Note:**

> Обычно термином «salted» обозначается ситуация, когда в код добавлены лишние символы, которые должны сбить с толку расшифровывающего.  
> \-------  
> Рейтинг исключительно за мат и редкие сцены расчленёнки.  
> \-------  
> Работа параллельно публикуется на фб: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9653282  
> \-------  
> Что ж, приятного чтения!

**_But still you come and you're calling me by name_**

**— Skillet “Stars”**

Задание: прибыть в полицейский участок и познакомиться со своим напарником. Возможные пути решения: ознакомиться с личным делом напарника заранее, чтобы добиться наилучшей интеграции с этим человеком. Ошибка. Слишком мало информации. Только имя. Оливия Коломар.

Диод RK900 мелькнул на мгновение жёлтым, но это было скоро подавлено оперативной работой биокомпонентов, и диод вновь принялся светить голубым. Девушка. Двадцать пять лет. Не замужем. Родилась в Детройте. Никакой информации о родственниках. 

Андроид обратился к нейронной сети, проверяя источники и пытаясь выяснить хоть сколько-нибудь больше. Результат отрицательный.

Дополнительные условия задачи: провести интеграцию в штат сотрудников для получения необходимой информации. Невзирая на результат исследования, вернуться к выполнению ключевой задачи.

Главная цель: найти исчезающих девиантов. 

RK900 прибыл в участок ровно к открытию. Минута в минуту. Просканировав участок, андроид понял, что его напарницы ещё нет на рабочем месте. RK900 разумно сделал предположение, что он пришёл слишком рано. Вероятно, Коломар не обладает на столько строгой пунктуальностью. Рабочий день начался, а в участке было от силы шестеро, трое из которых — андроиды, стоящие на платформах ожидания или бродящие среди пустующих столов. Два патрульных и первый прототип андроида-детектива. 

RK800 проявил формальное дружелюбие и приветственно кивнул ему. 

RK900 никак не отреагировал на это. В его программе не было приоритета на плавной интеграции в обществе, а так же характеристики вроде "дружелюбия" и "общительности". В «Киберлайф» решили, что просчитались, создавая по-детски услужливого Коннора, модель поведения которого, как показала практика, только мешала работе в полиции. RK900 не совершит подобной ошибки. В его программе не сделали упора на проявление эмоций. Только как дополнительная сторонняя программа для выполнения частных случаев в исходной задаче. Им руководил холодный расчет развитого ИИ, а не ряд двоичных строк, имитирующих человеческое поведение, часто бывшее... иррациональным в ситуациях особой важности.

Дополнительное условие для выполнение основной задачи: не допустить сомнений в дееспособности модели. Предупреждение: на итог операции может повлиять не только неспособность выполнять включенных в программу задач. Предложение: поддерживать отношения с напарником на приемлемом для работы уровне, не проявлять нечеловеческих качеств, которые могут повлиять на позицию модели в отделении. 

Прошёл час. Оптимальное решение: дождаться напарника у входа, чтобы не нарушать его личное пространство, которым (судя по базам данных RK900) люди очень дорожили, особенно в обществе андроидов. 

Но RK900, посчитав вероятный вариант нецелесообразным, направился к рабочим местам, сканируя их. 

Людей стало ненамного больше, но те, что пришли, были заняты работой, от которой, RK900 рассчитал, было бы непродуктивно их отвлекать. Лишь Коннор сидел за терминалом, прикрыв глаза. RK900 подошел к нему. 

— Добрый день, RK800, — холодно начал он, возвышаясь над своим прототипом. Среди людей существовало такое понятие как "превосходство" — черта человека, перешедшая ему от животных предков, благодаря которой он чувствует себя сильнее и выше перед более слабой или дефектной особью. RK900 не считывал никаких эмоций в отношении ситуации. Дефективность Коннора была голым фактом и ничем другим. Иначе — его бы здесь не было.

Коннор мигнул диодом и медленно открыл глаза:

— Здравствуй, RK900, чем я могу помочь тебе?

— Мисс Коломар. Её всё ещё нет на месте. 

Коннор дёрнул головой, смотря куда-то за спину RK900, будто проверяя правдивость его слов. На его лице, полностью повторившем лицо младшей модели, отразилось слабое удивление, а потом бессмысленная улыбка.

— Она могла проспать, но детектив дорожит работой, поэтому предполагаю, что она скоро приедет. 

— Благодарю, — ответил RK900 и, отворачиваясь, продолжил сканирование рабочих мест, смотря в сторону, куда лишь минуту назад глянул прототип. 

Вот оно.

Андроид медленно подошёл к аккуратно убранному столу. Будто он никому и не принадлежал. Она не использует бумажные носители. RK900, сняв с руки скин, присоединился к терминалу. Все материалы: собранные, полученные и переданные — были в электронном виде. Несмотря на две тысячи сорок первый год, многие люди до сих пор использовали бумагу. Мисс Коломар хорошо обращается с техникой, отметил для себя RK900, перебирая ладно структурированные файлы. 

На краю стояла чашка, нарушая иллюзию «непользуемого» стола. RK900 механически переместил её подальше от края. На ней были грязные подтёки, оставшиеся на белых стенках от продолжительного хранения содержимого, вероятно, растягиваемого мисс Коломар на протяжении всей смены из забывчивости или же экономности. Кофе. Капучино. Ещё одна маленькая деталь. 

Кошачья шерсть на спинке стула. Возможный вариант для развития диалога. И никакой больше личной информации. Андроид пришёл к решению выявить что-то о детективе в процессе разговора. Не сказать, что эта модель поведения была удачной в других подобных случаях, но за неимением информации это является оптимальным подходом.

Час дня. Мисс Коломар всё ещё нет. RK900 продолжил ждать, хотя от единственного взгляда на электронные часы его диод мигнул желтым, а брови сдвинулись к переносице, будто выдавая недовольство андроида.

— Да ты огромный! — смуглая девушка положила руку андроиду на плечо спустя час и тридцать девять минут. RK900 просканировал её. Оливия Коломар. 

Тот повернулся к ней навстречу, холодно отчеканивая каждое слово:

— Вы опоздали, мисс Коломар. 

Намерение отрапортовать время прибытия и ожидания покинуло строку действия в программе андроида, предупреждая ухудшение отношений с детективом. Но её, казалось, не пронял его учительский тон. 

— Я думала, Киберлайф отправит андроида-детектива, а не няньку. 

Детектив всучила ему планшет. RK900 внимательно глянул на неё, но принял гаджет, обратив на него всё своё внимание. Отчёт о закрытом деле с утренней текучки. Она не проспала, а поехала сразу на дело и к часу составила отчёт, в красках описывая каждую потерянную пулю. 

Диод мелькнул на мгновение жёлтым. 

— Я RK900, андроид, присланный из «Киберлайф»...

— RK900? А зовут-то как?

— В «Киберлайф» решили, что андроиду-детективу не нужно имя для исправного выполнения своих основных функций, — вкрадчиво сказал андроид. 

— Ты где?

Его диод мигнул.

— Прошу прощения?

— Ты где сейчас находишься? — настойчиво повторила девушка. 

Андроид нахмурил брови, не совсем понимая суть вопроса, но ответил:

— Город Детройт, район Гриктаун...

— Ты находишься в полицейском участке, — подсказала Коломар, забрав планшет. — И ты мой напарник. Я могла бы называть тебя какой-нибудь "красивой" кличкой вроде "ведро с болтами", но новая конституция не позволяет, а ломать язык об твой серийный номер я не намерена, — она заправила выбившуюся прядь за ухо, лениво вертя в руках гаджет, где что-то быстро набрала на экранной клавиатуре. — Ты RK, говоришь? — андроид лишь кивнул. Её пальцы замерли над дисплеем. — Эр, ка. Рик.... Ричард! 

— В наименовании нет необходимости. 

— Да, да, конечно, — девушка прикрыла глаза и вздохнула, будто устав от всего на свете, всё ещё не сводя взгляда с планшета, продолжая что-то печатать. Весь её вид показывал, что она больше не намерена принимать участие в словесном обмене.

— Это иррационально. 

Андроид слегка склонил голову на бок, обдумывая. Запрет на имя не был чётко прописан в инструкциях от «Киберлайф». Фактически это не являлось прямым нарушением приказа. Если ему нужно сработаться с этим человеком, он готов пойти на некоторые уступки. Это не имело значения.

— Вам стоит поработать над своей профессиональной речью, _детектив_ , — прохладно протянул _Ричард_.

В углу зрительных блоков всплыло небольшое окно предупреждения, которое андроид быстро смахнул. 

Коломар нетерпеливо махнула рукой. 

— Да, да, да, я знаю, — по эмоциональной окраске не было понятно, как человек относится к андроиду на данном этапе, поэтому Ричард просканировал её ещё раз, начиная от внешнего вида и заканчивая бедной мимикой увлечённой своей ленивой деятельностью   
в электронном носителе девушки. Только сейчас он уловил какие-то странные физиологические показатели работы её организма, но не понял причины. Вторичная задача: выявить причину неполадок её показателей или своего сканера, в противном случае это может негативно сказаться на работе. 

Ричард моргнул. Возможная реакция: отвращение к андроидам, раздражение. Снижена вероятность удачного общения.

Но детектив критически осмотрела его, а после махнула рукой: 

— Ничего, разберёмся. Пока постой тут. 

RK900 бесстрастно посмотрел вслед напарнице, удаляющейся к своему столу и заводящей разговор с полицейским. Оливия ткнула себе за спину, указывая на андроида, лениво опираясь второй рукой на собственное бедро, и довольно громко сказала, привлекая внимание ещё пары человек, находившихся через стол от них:

— Слышал, это _мой_ андроид! Кто попортит мою игрушку — надеру зад.

Отчёт: подзадача выполнена.


	2. Nope

**_«Your soft voice in the speaker saying something like  
"What can I get you?"»_ **

**— Bonaparte "Fuck Your Accent"**

— Ричард, сделай отчёт, нужно отчитаться за каждый патрон и разбитых дроидов.

— Мне казалось, это ваша работа.

— Ричард, сгоняй за бумагами.

— Простите, детектив, но я андроид-детектив, а не андроид-секретарь.

— Ричард, сделай мне кофе.

— В моём функционале нет подобной опции.

И это вечное, приторно-дипломатичное «нет» бесило донельзя в равной степени как и завораживало. Что это за машина такая, у которой есть что-то вроде _чувства_ собственного достоинства? Оливия видела много андроидов, работала с ними, некоторым даже довелось заглянуть в нутро. До изменения конституции это было приемлемо, а сейчас приходилось поубавить свой интерес. Подумать только — живые машины! Звучит как мечта.

Это... манило, притягивало. Хотелось изучить этот код подробнее, вчитываясь в каждый тупой комментарий криворукого программиста, умудрившегося создать _это_. Откуда у машины могут появиться эмоции? С чем это связано? Как строки мёртвых цифр смогли влить в груду металла и пластика столько жизни? Один Коннор вызывал зуд под кожей, от которой хотелось открыть каждую ячейку тела андроида, открутить всё, что было возможно открутить и согнуть всё, что было направлено на сгибание и направленное механическое действие. 

И сейчас она сидела и не знала, является ли Ричард девиантом? Может, эта программа прописана таким образом, чтобы удачно вписаться в полицейский — ха-ха! — суровый коллектив? Если уж и сравнивать Ричарда с кем-то, то это определенно должен быть Коннор. У них было одно лицо, но выглядели они совсем не как близнецы. Коннор со своими оленьими карими глазами и излишним дружелюбием слишком напоминает новичка-стажёра, обычный хвостик, следующий по пятам за настоящим детективом. 

Ричард же был его полной противоположностью. Холодный надменный взгляд и вечно хмурый вид, скорее похож на хаски чем на копытное. Эталон полицейского, который за словом в карман не лезет и при надобности может вежливо послать к чёрту. Такой не позволит собой помыкать, такого не отправишь в архив за бумажками, не посадишь работать архивариусом. И Оливию это притягивало. Первый андроид, который напоминал машину.

Она жаждала прощупать границы дозволенного у этой самой машины, потому что он бесил. Невероятно бесил. Хотя бы своим неповиновением. Это пробуждало почти детский азарт. Выкинуть какую-нибудь чушь и с интересом наблюдать за реакцией. Заставить игрушку делать что-то новое. Играть солдатиком в кукольном доме. Но Ричард был, на удивление, не красноречив. От этого игра становилась во стократ интересней, а её выпады — замысловатей. 

Иногда приходилось спускаться с небес на землю и вспоминать, что Ричард — такой же полноценный член общества, как и она. Его в равной степени с людьми защищает закон, какой бы "машиной" он не был или не пытался быть. (Ха-ха!) Не добровольно приходилось, конечно. Просто андроид проявлял завидную упёртость везде, где она пыталась им помыкнуть на правах старшей в их дуэте. Начиная от текучки и заканчивая замечаниями относительно её работы. _Её_ работы. 

Но они ещё поиграют. Посмотрим, кто кого.

— Ричард, — мягко сказала Оливия, подходя к андроиду вплотную. 

Это была очередная среда, два часа дня. По участку сновали копы, некоторые андроиды-патрульные стояли на стойках заряда, а в аквариуме злобно расхаживал Фаулер, отчитывая кого-то по телефону с ожесточённым выражением лица. Идиллия. 

— Да, детектив? — отозвался андроид, но остался совершенно спокоен, не поменявшись в лице ни на морщинку. Даже диод не мигнул.

Оливия почти нежно взяла его за руку и на мгновение замерла, следя за реакцией. Спокойно. Она вложила ему в руку скомканную бумажку, зная, что он возьмёт, и как ни в чём не бывало, отстранилась. Он продолжал стоять как солдатик, следя за каждым её передвижением одними серыми глазами.

— Выкинь мусор, куколка, — серьёзно проговорила Оливия, садясь в кресло и делая сосредоточенный вид. 

Она не смотрела на него, но хотелось верить, что его система сейчас перегревается. Хотелось верить, что андроид выполнит её просьбу... приказ? Давай же, добавь себе в список дел одну маленькую услугу, сухарь.

Ричард стоял, кажется, смотря в её сторону, потом медленно пошёл к своему столу, ковыряясь под ним. Ага, выкинул в урну. Оливия могла поклясться, что слышала, как бумажка ударилась о металлическое дно корзины. Умный андроид. 

Девушка самодовольно выдохнула, почти фыркнув, и начала реально просматривать пришедшие ей файлы, выбирая не без помощи своей чуйки наиболее приоритетное дело. 

— Вот оно, Ричи, поедем на заброшенный склад... — сказала она, выглядывая из-за терминала на напарника. И тут же получила бумажным комком в лоб. Бумажка легко отскочила от её носа и пропрыгала по столу. Он целился аккурат промеж глаз.

Оливия замерла. Глаза её сощурились:

— Ты, что.... — выдавила она, задохнувшись от шока. Строптивая техника. RK900 не выдал даже сожаления или злорадства на пластиковом лице, вставая из-за стола и прочти механически проговорив:

— Вас понял, возьму машину, — он развернулся и на выходе, задержавшись, громко добавил, привлекая внимание каждого в участке:

— И выкиньте мусор, _детектив_.

Оливия могла поклясться, что увидела на этом идеальном лице ухмылку. Либо же от шока ей уже видится всякая ересь.


	3. Training

**_Thanks for playing  
Better luck next time_ **

**— Written by Wolves "Better luck next time"**

— Удар был сильный. Под рёбра. Били ножом. Порвав диафрагму, прорезали желудок и попали в правый желудочек, — Оливия фактически сопела от парцелляционной подачи информации. Вроде, учился человек. Долго учился на судмеда, а вышло… что вышло.

Девушка чуть ли не силой выуживала информацию, потому что тот ещё не успел составить письменный отчёт. А делу требовались данные прямо сейчас. Ей требовались данные прямо сейчас.

— Но все органы на месте? — уточнила детектив. Судмед лишь кивнул, и Оливия поспешила покинуть это место.

Сколько бы смертей в её жизни ни было, ей всё равно было сложно находиться в морге. Слишком уж жутковатая атмосфера, да ещё и холод собачий. Однако, в каком-то смысле, своём, изощрённом она могла понять этих недоврачей с юридическим уклоном: этим было интересно, как устроен человек и как такая _машина_ может сломаться.

***

_Очередной андроид модели AP700. Оливия знает их уже вдоль и поперёк, но не помешает изучить ещё одного. Лишним не будет. Им нужно знать все технические характеристики, чтобы смочь провернуть задуманное. Может это, а может — возможность законно порыться в промоченных тирием биокомпонентах. Если повезёт._

_Андроид с любопытством глядит на неё своими искусственными глазами:_

_— Здравствуйте, я ваш домашний помощник…_

_Но Оливия перебила его, нетерпеливо качнув головой:_

_— Да, да. Сними скин._

_Диод андроида даже не моргнул. Он убрал кожу, демонстрируя белые углепластиковые пластины._

_— Я сейчас попытаюсь понять, как ты работаешь, — проговорила девушка. — Если что-то не так, ты мне скажешь._

_Андроид медленно кивнул и уставился невидящим взглядом куда-то перед собой._

_Единственное, что ей не удавалось, это извлечь главный чип так, чтобы сохранить его целостность и смочь перенести в другой корпус. В принципе сейчас это была первоочерёдная задача, которую перед ней поставил Коготь. Да только что ни андроид — всё швах._

_Особенность была в том, что чип с личной памятью, воспоминаниями андроида можно извлечь без повреждений кода только, пока андроид функционирует. А если он функционирует, то добровольно не готов «отдать» эту деталь. Даже самые обычные и стартовые модели проявляют странные фишки вроде повышения температуры корпуса или стремительно поднимающегося уровня стресса._

_Если бы Оливия не знала, она бы сказала, что их система славливает мощнейшие системные ошибки, которые могут привести либо к девиации, либо к самоуничтожению. Какой идиот, гордо имеющий диплом программиста, вписал это в программу? Поломать бы ему пальцы за такую фатальную ошибку._

_До сих пор извлечь чип не получилось. Девушка взяла ноутбук, просматривая заметки. Порой идеи приходили в голову и так же стремительно забывались. Поэтому она их записывала. Пару дней назад ей пришла на ум идея. Оливия вспомнила, как андроиды обмениваются данными._

_Она не была андроидом, но в её тело были встроены имплантаты, которые позволяли делать многое из того, что умеют механические болванчики. Почему бы не попробовать подключиться к памяти через тактильный контакт, считать воспоминания и записать на другой, заранее подготовленный носитель?_

_— Покажи мне то, как тебя сюда доставили._

_И протянула руку, вцепляясь в предплечье андроида. Тот, мигнув диодом, схватился за неё в ответ и прикрыл глаза._

***

Надо подумать. По характеру убийства действовал опытный человек. Одним ударом пробил сразу два жизненно важных органа. Оливия не спрашивала, но, вероятно, жертва истекла кровью на месте. Слишком много сосудов в желудке, плюс сердце. Действовал наверняка.

Орудовал профессионал. Тот, кто хорошо знаком с человеческой анатомией и у кого достаточно набита рука, чтобы сделать всё с первого раза.

Оливия знала примерно, что делать дальше, поэтому написала Ричарду:

« _Проверь по базе серийников с медицинским, психологическим или юридическим образованием_ »

Это было первое, что пришло на ум. Она убила двух зайцев, ибо не контактировала с напарником напрямую, но и не застопорила дело, ибо сейчас откровенно не могла что-либо предпринимать.

Напарник… напарник! Она опасалась, что что-то может выдать её с потрохами. Но отчаянно душила в себе это чувство, потому что страх быть пойманным — первый шаг к полнейшему шваху. Оливия неосознанно старалась просто держаться подальше. Но так не должно быть. Надо поправлять ситуацию. Впрочем, не сейчас.

Слишком много было посторонних мыслей в голове. Она направилась в стрельбище. Надо отвлечься и в то же время многое обдумать, не теряя времени и занимая руки действительно чем-то полезным.

После нескольких мазков по плечам и корпусу кукол Оливия признала, что её прицел определённо точно страдает. А это непозволительная роскошь для той, чья голова во всех смыслах находится под прицелом с одной стороны Амели, с другой — Габриэля.

Когда к ней приставили напарника-андроида, она пришла к чёткому и верному выводу, что задницы у неё, в отличие ото всех, две. Одна в штанах, другая — по жизни. Девушка уже поймала андроида на том, что тот нагло взломал её терминал и сканировал текучку, как бы «помогая». Оливии оставалось лишь радоваться, что жизнь её научила не спешить и не высовываться. (Ведь, когда жизнь преподавала урок, девушка вполне конкретно чуть не осталась без одной задницы — той, что в штанах). И вот уже как неделю она не выходила на связь с Когтем, росло подозрение, что с ней скоро попытаются связаться самостоятельно вопреки любому гласу здравого смысла и запорят абсолютно всё, чего она успела добиться за последний год в полиции. Тогда весь мир превратится для неё в одну сплошную ж-...

Опять мимо. Оливия нахмурилась. Наверно, надо разделять крупу. Думать и тренироваться — отдельно. Поэтому пришлось любезно заткнуть саму себя и сосредоточиться. Хоть где-то преуспеть.

Вышло намного лучше. Руки уже не тряслись, а картонки с попеременной точностью получали по лицу.

— А, вот вы где, детектив! — симулируя удивление, чертовски фигово, между прочим, произнёс Ричард, оглядывая её с ног до головы.

Как не вовремя, у неё же только-только получилось откинуть лишние мысли…

— Я хочу, чтобы вы посмотрели, что мне удалось найти, — сказал андроид, указывая большим пальцем себе за спину.

— Давай чуть позже? — и прицелилась в движущуюся мишень. Осечка. Конечно.

— Я гляжу, вы потеряли сноровку, — поднял брови Ричард, приближаясь.

Как сложно ему было, наверно, хоть один день побыть послушным чудом техники и не лезть ей под руку, как шкодливый щенок. Как же близко она была к тому, чтобы помять «дорогую модель».

Но Ричард, видимо, лишённый простой программы самосохранения, приблизился и попытался задать ей правильную стойку и положение рук, касаясь её напряжённых боков, рук и плечей то тут, то там своими пластиковыми пальцами.

— Мне казалось, в твоей программе не прописано нарушение субординации, — усмехнулась, но руки не оттолкнула. Однако ситуация её бесила. Едва ли она готова была сейчас фиксировать учения от андроида.

Кроме того, она почувствовала, как внутри обиженно всколыхнулась гордость, отворачиваясь к стенке и объявляя девушке бойкот.

— Это не является нарушением. Мы с вами одного звания, _Оливия_ , — стоит сказать, он произнёс её имя без механических ноток, почти бархатно, и, может, девушка себя накручивает, но ей это понравилось до чёртиков. Интересно, было ли в нём хоть что-то, что отклонялось от проторенного программой пути?

Ричард медленно отстранился и теперь стоял сзади неё. Впрочем, Оливия знает, чем занять _этого_ гиперактивного ребёнка.

Девушка положила пистолет, перехватила андроида за плечи прижала того полицейским захватом к стойке. В глаза ударил яркий жёлтый свет от диода. Ричард чуть повернул голову и попытался мягко освободиться, проверяя её хватку, однако Оливия не пустила.

Её это завораживало. Она знала, насколько сильны андроиды, насколько этот конкретный андроид превосходит её по всем показателям, но сейчас покорно лежит, прижатый её руками и телом к стойке. Этот вечно непокорный, ершистый Ричард, который…

Резко земля пошатнулась, не давая додумать мысль до конца. Вот уже Оливия лежит животом на злосчастной стойке, чувствуя, как сдавливают запястья и к заднице прижимается чужое бедро.

— Что вы пытаетесь сделать, _Оливия_? — вкрадчиво, а у неё в ушах набатом шумела кровь от странного ощущения.

Громко сглотнув, она повернула голову, чтобы видеть _своего_ андроида краем глаза:

— А что непонятного? Я хочу провести тренировочный спарринг. Разогнать кровь, так сказать, — врала, безбожно врала, с невинной улыбкой, будто школьница перед преподом. Кровь уже как минут пять безумно несётся по сосудам, разгоняемая ускорившимся сердцем, а это… она просто очень давно хотела как-то навалять наглому Ричарду. Но к стойке в итоге прижата она. Ай, какая досада.

Молчание затянулось. Оливия затаила дыхание, чувствуя спиной тепло от его корпуса. А секунду спустя дёрнулась:

— А ну, пусти меня, Девятисотка! — она не видела выражение его лица, не видела диода, но почувствовала, что хватка на запястьях чуть ослабла, но не пропала.

— А что, если я этого не сделаю?

Оливия задохнулась. Это что, программа имитации такая? Попытка наладить контакт с напарницей? Чёрта с два, у него это совсем не получалось! Он напрашивался на особую немилость в списке недругов Коломар. У Оливии всё чесалось от желания хоть одним глазком взглянуть на его код. Выяснить, какие процессы происходят в этой голове, выяснить источник каждой команды, понять, как работает эмоциональная составляющая…

Оливия вдруг поняла, что из такого положения выбраться силой было бы совсем не просто. Она царапнула ногтями по удерживающим её рукам и расслабилась.

— А как же первый закон робототехники? — усмехнулась Оливия. — Неужели мне придётся задержать вас, господин Найнс?

Всего секунда молчания, а после она скорее почувствовала, нежели увидела, как Ричард наклонился к ней и проговорил близко к её уху:

— Мисс Коломар, я просканировал вас, повреждений нет.

— Мой локтевой сустав с тобой не согласен.

Руки, удерживающие её, слегка дрогнули, но опять не отпустили. Оливия выдохнула. Она предполагала, что андроид удерживает её только затем, чтобы она придумала способ выбраться. Тоже своеобразная тренировка, да. Но Оливия не сопротивлялась, продолжая лежать, покусывая губу. Она хочет эмоций от него. Хочет, чтобы голосовой модуль сбился, а программа не знала вариантов для решения проблемы. Она хотела, чтобы Ричард _сам_ придумал, что делать.

— Слушай, я понимаю, что эта поза тебе очень нравится, но я люблю смотреть партнёру в глаза.

И замерла, ожидая реакции. Оливия ждала, что тот её сразу отпустит, взволнованно мигая диодом или не сделает ничего, оставаясь таким же спокойным и непоколебимым. Впрочем, Ричард удивил её.

Андроид быстро развернул девушку и теперь с бесстрастным выражением лица смотрел сощуренными прозрачными глазами. Мозг соображал, на удивление, быстро, несмотря на ситуацию.

— Ох, господин Найнс, это было легко, — и попыталась подсечь андроида, однако попытка не увенчалась успехом.

Послышался скрип двери. В проёме показалось веснушчатое лицо её сослуживца, с которым она только день назад пропустила чашечку кофе. Он раздражённо поморщился, увидев их в такой разоблачающей позе. 

— Проклятье, можно хоть не в тире, — парень мученически вздохнул, разворачиваясь на месте. Ричард на мгновение отвлёкся и отпустил её руки, чем Оливия не преминула воспользоваться.

Смахнув волосы с лица, девушка, как ни в чем не бывало, направилась к выходу и, не оборачиваясь, сказала:

— Ну, чего встал? Тащи свою задницу показывать, что ты там нарыл.


	4. Jacket

**_Keep telling me that it gets better  
Does it ever?_ **

**— Shawn Mendes "In my blood"**

_Кажется, Сомбра поняла, как возникает девиация. она провела уже несколько экспериментов с доставленными андроидами._

_Девиация — следствие возникновение какой-либо (по её гипотезе) эмоции. Но был один недостаток в этих лабораторных исследованиях. Или дело в её некомпетентности?.._

_Единственная эмоция, которую у неё отменно получалось вызывать, — это страх. Страх смерти, конечно. Потому что Сомбра просто напросто не имела понятия, какой якорь забросить этим машинам, которые она видела впервые._

_Она всё ещё пыталась считывать их воспоминания. Сейчас получалось во стократ лучше. Не сказать, правда, что это умение хоть на йоту приблизило её к решению поставленной задаче, но это могло быть полезным._

_Девушка заметила, что машины быстрее переходят в режим девиации (это она такое наименование дала этому феномену за неимением адекватной инструкции к использованию чокнувшихся роботов), если вокруг существуют какие-нибудь факторы, которые бы подтолкнули к этому состоянию._

_Например, первое время места для работы у Сомбры было не так много и приходилось работать почти что в полевых условиях, где она сама старалась вести какую-то структуру и нормальный учёт, не наводя откровенного бардака._

_Собственно, в её комнате находили место различные биокомпоненты или же целые, но выключившиеся корпуса андроидов. По факту, в этом не было ничего такого. Машины и машины. Но именно эта атмосфера, казалось, толкала программы к краю, где не было прописанных решений._

_Когда же Коготь соизволил обустроить для неё достойную лабораторию, случалось меньше казусов... сразу. В основном, андроиды сходили с дорожки двоичного кода, лишь когда их корпус уже порядком покорёжит._

_Когда же Сомбра заметила эту закономерность, то решила проверить, можно ли сохранить эту вспышку "эмоций" на носитель._

_Очередной андроид пришёл утром, дежурно представившись. Сомбра, не задумываясь, выстрелила тому в плечо, предусмотрительно убрав из доступности всё, что могло бы навредить ей самой. (С начала она успела словить кучу шишек и ссадин, и хорошо, что только их)._

_Мигнул жёлтым, но не двинулся с места._

_— Я убью тебя! — добилась смеси золотого и ярко-красного и выстрелила опять, но в ногу._

_Андроид нелепо завалился. Диод неистово алел красным._

_— Слышишь, тебе конец! — подлила она масла в разгорающийся огонь. Робот дёрнулся и резко побежал на неё, Сомбра схватила его за руку, подсоединяясь к блоку памяти и выстреливая тому промеж глаз._

_— Удачно._

***

Упрямая машина. Ричард никогда её не слушал. Везде, абсолютно везде старался вырулить всё в нужном для себя ключе. Или наперекор ей. И Оливия не была уверена, что это лишь программа. 

Их перепалки уже успели стать местным достоянием участка. По несколько раз на дню можно было услышать бархатный сдержанный, но такой раздражающий тон в противовес фальцету. Правда, в своё оправдание Оливия могла сказать, что срывалась не так часто. Чаще они просто, почти дружелюбно обменивались колкостями. И судя по всему, это нравилось им обоим. 

Но сегодня день определённо не задался с самого начала. Утром Оливия проснулась буквально за минуту до будильника, встала, вероятно, не с той ноги, ибо её левая нога красиво впечаталась в остывшую кошачью рвоту. Знала же, что нельзя кормить Бегемота жареным мясом! А кот, как ни в чём не бывало, сидел у двери и смотрел своими большими зелёными глазами на то, как хозяйка, чертыхаясь, прибирает за ним. И ведь подошёл потом ластиться. Даже по ушам не получил за свою выходку.

А уже в участке на неё наорал Фаулер за не вовремя высланный отчёт. После, покидая аквариум шефа, Оливия умудрилась поскользнуться на только что вымытом полу, красиво приземлившись на пятую точку и больно ударившись поясницей о ступеньку. Мимо проходящий Рид поржал, но предложил руку. И последнее не разберёшь, то ли приплюсовать это в минус, то ли расслабиться и получать удовольствие от его тупых издёвок. Хоть что-то не меняется.

Потом до обеда имплантаты слегка коротило. Не сказать, что от этого было отвратительно плохо, но и хорошего в этом ничего не было. Девушка нервно сидела, стараясь так явно не чесаться от того, как сокращались мышцы плеч. Нужно было домой, подкрутить и слегка поправить настройки, что она и собиралась сделать в обед, но из-за себя же и своей лени (могла бы, Оливия уже саму себя бы прокляла за откровенную вечную, засевшую в подкорке прокрастинацию, которую калёным железом не выведешь, или может стоит просто начать смотреть на часы?) пришлось хорошо так задержаться, чтобы до-во время обеда сдать просроченные отчёты. 

Двадцать первый век, а они всё ещё тратят бумагу! Из-за этого на обед осталось от силы минут пять, а она никак не могла растянуть это время, ибо получать очередной нагоняй от Фаулера совсем не улыбалось. 

Слегка трясущимися руками от проделанной работы и барахлящих имплантатов Оливия пыталась налить себе кофе, но умудрилась пролить кипяток на руки. От души выругавшись, Оливия, хмурая, с половиной кружки кофе пошла за свой терминал, планируя не вылезать из-за стола до конца рабочего дня, ибо было смутное ощущение, что сегодня на её заднице висела красная тряпка. 

Оливия с равным остервенением не только разгребала свои висяки, но и бесилась от жуткого зуда. А те раскрытые дела, до которых, однако, руки не дошли, чтобы их официально закрыть и избавиться, как от банного листа, будто издевались. Точнее, издевался тот, кто так коряво заполнял протоколы, ибо сосредоточиться на этой писанине откровенно не получалось. Хотелось завыть от всего. Оливия откинулась в спинке, потирая переносицу, а потом от души почесала живот и прошлась ногтями по плечам, выдыхая. Лучше не стало.

— Детектив, вы себя плохо чувствуете? — поинтересовался Ричард, выглянув из-за терминала. Оливия решила не отвечать. Если игнорировать, то и проблем не будет. 

Но андроид поднялся из-за своего места и подошёл к Оливии, встав у её стола, как учитель, заметивший у ребёнка под партой шпору. Девушка хмуро посмотрела снизу-вверх на напарника:

— Ну, что ты хочешь? Всё у меня нормально, — лениво протянула она и отвернулась к терминалу, малодушно надеясь, что Ричард отстанет, но нет.

— Поступило сообщение, касающееся нашего дела, — выдал андроид, мигнув жёлтым. 

— Мне есть, чем заняться, — отмахнулась она, стараясь незаметно почесать зудящий бок, но Ричард, нахмурившись, склонился ближе к ней. Она, что..? Чувствует на своих волосах его симуляцию дыхания?..

— Боже мой, Ричард, держи дистанцию, — сейчас ситуация её только бесила. Андроид чуть отодвинулся, но продолжил настаивать на своём:

— _Детектив_ , я считаю, что это важно. Нужно съез...

— Мне нет дела до того, что ты _считаешь_ , калькулятор, у меня уже _есть_ работа, — довольно грубо, но Оливия рассчитывала, что хоть это успокоит андроида и тот отстанет. Может, если ему прямо ткнуть, то он поймет?

По факту она могла поехать по этому делу, но не позволяли зудящие до боли имплантаты с переходом в обычное раздражение и вытекающим простым человеческим «из вредности». Оливия знала, что андроид не может работать в одиночку. Каждый хороший андроид должен был ходить в сопровождении взрослых людей. Как бы хорошо она ни относилась к Ричарду, сейчас лишь втайне (от себя в том числе) злорадствовала. 

— Детектив, — его голос стал ниже, — с вами точно всё в порядке? — чувствовалась нотка странного участия, но не это заставило Оливию подорваться, как на минном поле, а прохладная рука, опустившаяся на её руку и вызвавшая новый прилив зуда, будто андроид ударил её током.

— Я... - она прикусила язык, — пойду подышу, — выдавила она и вскочила с кресла, выходя-выбегая из участка, пресекая предложение открыть окно.

Но было «но». Далеко она не убежит. 

Что это было? 

Странное ощущение, прошедшееся каскадом от кончиков пальцев и заканчивающееся на корнях волос. Будто её утром укусил комар, к вечеру она худо-бедно привыкла игнорировать чесотку, но тут припёрся болванчик, одно прикосновение которого вызвала нестройный парад мурашек по телу и вновь нарастающий зуд. Чёртовы имплантаты! Чёртов андроид!

Сейчас, Оливия немного подышит воздухом и досидит-дотерпит до вечера и укатит в закат настраивать поехавшую систему.

Под лёгкую рубашку забрался ветер, морозя. Оливия поёжилась, опираясь спиной о кирпичную стену участка. Она выбежала, не взяв куртку. Детектив совершенно не могла дать логичного объяснения своим действиям. Эмоции говорили, что в участке её ждут серые внимательные глаза, а разум твердил, что благодаря морозу ощущения и приоритеты менялись, и вместо искрящих имплантатов она чувствовала холод. Хоть какое-то облегчение. Она просто взяла паузу от этого пронырливого...

Сейчас, ещё чуть-чуть этой блаженной прохлады, отбивающей её же зубами бит. Сейчас. А потом, оставшись наедине с собой и своими странными мыслями, Оливия обдумает всё. Может, даже что-нибудь запишет, чтобы было проще разобраться и прийти к какому-то логичному знаменателю. 

— Детектив, — послышалось за спиной, а Оливию опять пробрало мурашками. Но не от холода. — Если вам было душно, то вы могли открыть окно, — сказал он и замер. — Вам холодно, — не вопрос, констатация факта. 

— Да, сейчас вернусь, — выдавила она, качнув головой, стараясь унять дрожь. И у неё получилось. — И поедем, куда ты _посчитал_ нужным..? Хоть в Диснейленд. Дай только расслабиться напоследок. 

И отвернулась, глубоко вдыхая и сдерживая очередной приступ дрожи, сжимающей живот и бока, пробегающей вверх к грудной клетке, чтобы заморозить её сердце и лёгкие. Оливия не знала, ушёл он или нет, не хотела оглядываться, надеясь... на что? 

Вдруг на её плечи опустился тяжёлый белый пиджак, обернув девушку в волну чужого тепла и запаха пластика.

Оливия оглянулась, но увидела лишь удаляющуюся широкоплечую фигуру, обтянутую чёрной рубашкой с высоким воротом. 

Пахло не пластиком, пахло _Ричардом_.


	5. Pit-stop

**_Like a knight from some old fashioned book  
I have saved all my ribbons for thee_ **

**— Leonard Cohen "Bird on the wire"**

_Сомбра смогла записать момент, где эмоции, где ощущение страха наиболее явно. Также она записала на носитель то, где происходит переход между первым и последним состоянием андроида._

_Повторила эти эксперименты по нескольку раз и теперь сидела с чашкой кофе уже битый час и пыталась найти что-то, что подсказало бы ей истинную причину._

_В комнату неслышно вошли, прикрывая за собой дверь. Сомбра не ждала гостей, не сейчас, когда она уже пару часов сидит и реально смотрит на то, как кто-то умирает. Девушка уже успела проклясть себя за эту дурацкую идею, потому что она не должна с-о-ч-у-в-с-т-в-о-в-а-т-ь машинам. Это полный швах. Поэтому она упорно и с попеременным успехом давила и затаптывала в себе это чувство._

_— Давно тут сидишь? — Мойра, конечно. Кто ещё может не спать в два часа ночи._

_— Прилично, — и слегка потянулась, зевая, будто таким образом составляя план побега от настырной тётки. Сейчас, ещё раз сладко зевнуть, захлопнуть ноутбук и сонно пробурчать, что ей надо бы поспать._

_— С тобой что-то не то в последнее время, — ох, эта женщина явно нарывалась на едкое словцо._

_— Есть успехи? — Мойра будто бы невзначай перевела тему, но Сомбра всё ещё видела её сощуренный взгляд._

_— Мне удалось зафиксировать моменты начала девиации, если так можно сказать._

_Мойра на секунду замолчала, а после проговорила:_

_— Всё равно что заразная болезнь, ей-Богу, — и ушла, решив не продолжать докучать ей._

_Сомбра удивлённо смотрела вслед женщине. А ведь это отличная идея. Впрочем, опять не понятно, для чего это всё проворачивается._

***

Оливия физически не смогла сегодня пойти на работу. Имплантаты выдавали сбой, из-за чего устраивали перегрев не только самим себе, но и ей. 

Это было странное состояние, напоминавшее предлихорадочный синдром. Удовольствия совершенно мало. Благо, она не нуждалась в сторонней помощи. Могла подкорректировать саму себя без лишних рук. Ай, какой подкол... Это можно было назвать определённым плюсом. Не приходилось всякий раз тащиться в Коготь, чтобы подлатали. 

Минус, конечно, в том, что поломки случаются и, если случаются, то сколько бы она ни была опытна в исправлении ошибок работы, всё равно это отнимало много времени. Нервы тоже трепало знатно.

С утра пораньше вместо крепкого кофе первым делом пришлось писать Фаулеру и просить выходной в связи с плохим самочувствием. А теперь сидеть и ковыряться в собственных кишках, слушая трезвон телефона. Всем что-то вдруг понадобилось, когда её нет. Чёрта с два даже отпуск возьмешь. 

Оливия вздохнула: работы завтра не оберёшься. Её ноги коснулся пушистый бок. Бегемот тоже проснулся и сейчас пытался приластиться, чтобы его покормили... или понимал, насколько нехорошо хозяйке, что решил приободрить? Может быть. Кто ж знает, что в голове у этого чёрного комка шерсти. Даром, что мягенький и выдаёт приятные вибрации, почти как старый системник. Её толстый усатый очаровашка.

Бегемот поднял голову, повертев ушами. Оливия закончила с ногами, когда в дверь позвонили. Кого притащило? Она посмотрела на часы: три часа дня. Звонок повторился. 

Сейчас она совсем не была готова принимать гостей, поэтому решила, что промолчать и затихнуть, подождав, пока внезапный гость уйдёт, — лучший выход. 

Вскоре трезвон прекратился, и Оливия, выдохнув, приступила к правой руке. Задержки поубавились, но впереди ещё приличная нехоженая тропа работы. 

На секунду ей показалось, что она услышала звук открываемой входной двери, и только когда из коридора донестись шаги, девушка подскочила, как ошпаренная, хватая со столешницы табельное. Глок упёрся в грудь Ричарда. Тот, в свою очередь, перевёл взгляд с пушки на Оливию, а после — на инструменты и оборудование, разложенные на кухонном столе. 

— Детектив, я... — начал он. 

Но Оливия не слушала, получив культурный шок от происходящего похлеще чем от того, чтобы ей самой приставили пушку к голове. Он просто... зашёл? В её квартиру? Просто... 

— Какого чёрта? — крикнула она, превозмогая боль, растекающуюся по всему телу. — Если тебе не открывают, ты _уходишь_. Или, в крайнем случае, _звонишь_ на сотовый! — Оливия ткнула табельным ему в грудь. Аккурат рядом с тириумным насосом, который выступал сквозь толстую ткань пиджака почти незаметным рельефным кружком. Сейчас девушка сорвётся, и Ричард _ненароком_ рожей словит всю обойму. 

Она была вне себя от гнева. По многим очевидным причинам: сукин сын просто _вошёл_ в её дом, увидел _всё_ и эта колющая боль, обжигающая диафрагму с каждым вздохом. 

— Я звонил, детектив, вы не брали трубку, — голубой свет от диода резал глаза, хотелось зажмуриться, хотелось, чтобы пластиковая кукла работала так же нестабильно, как чувствует сейчас себя сама Оливия. Покажи же красный, чёрт возьми!

Она со всей силы, которая сейчас была в её поломанном организме, толкнула девятисотого, с извращённым наслаждением отмечая, как на секунду его диод загорелся жёлтым. 

— Значит, я не хотела отвечать! — выдохнула Оливия, прикрывая глаза. — Ты об этом не подумал?.. Проклятье, мой мобильник разрывает от звонков!

И тяжело опёрлась на столешницу, всё ещё не опуская дуло пистолета. 

— Вам больно.

Опять. Не вопрос.

— Просто замечательная констатация факта, гений!

Оливия не без труда развернулась и села на стул, возвращаясь к работе. Положила табельное рядом с инструментами. Теперь он знает. Это должно было произойти. И теперь успех _её_ миссии зависел вроде как от Ричарда. Но как бы не так. Пушка под рукой. Если андроид попытается уйти, ничего не сказав, она пустит пулю ему в затылок, а после — поиграет с блоком памяти. В полиции не должны знать, _что_ она такое. Впрочем, с андроида станется прямо сейчас отправить отчёт в «Киберлайф». 

Шипя, Оливия поправляла блоки. А он не уходил. Просто стоял и смотрел, а после медленно приблизился. Положил прохладную руку на плечо.

— Давайте я помогу, — и ей бы возмутиться, спросить, какого чёрта он вообще лезет, но она просто отдаёт ему инструмент, почти со злостью всучивая в тёплые пластиковые ладони, и позволяет залезть себе внутрь. 

Впрочем, он давно уже был у неё внутри. На подкорке. Раздражающий серебряный жук, любящий пощекотать ей нервы.


	6. His anatomy

**_Ошиблась я, что ли?_ **

**— Алёна Швец «Одуванчик»**

— Ну, Ричард, ну _пожалуйста_! — Оливия сейчас совершенно не походила ни на детектива, ни на взрослого человека. Она скорее напоминала ребёнка, которому мама отказалась покупать дорогую игрушку. — Я просто хочу посмотреть! Тебе жалко, что ли?

Ричард удручённо вздохнул. _Почти как человек._

Оливия не без удовольствия подмечала для себя все эти мелкие новые детали в поведении андроида. И на самом деле не знала, демонстрируется ли таким образом программа социализации во всей красе или это что-то, принадлежащее именно Ричарду, а не андроиду модели RK900. 

— Детектив, мой корпус юридически принадлежит «Киберлайф». Посторонние не имеют права его вскрывать и, как вы выразились, _изучать потроха_. 

— Холодильник в участке тоже является казённым имуществом, но тем не менее детектив Рид имеет привычку заглядывать внутрь гораздо чаще, чем там появляется его _собственный_ паёк.

Ричард тупо мигнул диодом. Либо от стресса, либо сделал заметку. Зачем ему знать расписание посещения холодильника — неизвестно. Ну, вероятно, если бы он был человеком, то закатил бы глаза? Его вид на данный момент больше всего подходил для подобных выводов.

— Возможно, моя программа перцепции не достаточно проработана, но вы же понимаете, что это не одно и то же?

— Не знаю о чем ты, — она сдула со лба прядь.

— Любые _вспомогательные_ источники не забывают указывать, что самостоятельный разбор техники в девяносто девяти процентах случаев ведёт к преждевременному сгоранию гарантии, — вкрадчиво начал пояснять андроид. — Это объясняется тем, что люди, не сведущие в этом деле, пытаются самостоятельно что-либо сделать и в конечном итоге...

— Ты мне прочитал инструкцию, почему не стоит чистить ноутбук от пыли самостоятельно? 

Они сидели вечером в полупустом участке, перебрасываясь репликами через терминалы и параллельно работая. Но по факту работал только андроид, а Оливия выглядывала из-за терминала и пыталась поймать взгляд Ричарда. Не добившись в этом успеха, она поднялась из-за стола и направилась к андроиду, усаживаясь на его стол, слегка возвышаясь над ним. Но Ричард лишь незаинтересованно мазнул по ней взглядом и снова переключил всё внимание на терминал.

— Я просто хочу сказать, что на данный момент я — единственный прототип. «Киберлайф» из соображений экономии не собирала дополнительные корпуса. Моя поломка будет означать провал поставленной передо мной задачи. 

Оливия в почти интимном жесте положила руку ему на затылок — туда, где заканчивается рост волос и слегка провела ногтями.

— Мы просто снимем несколько панелей, я не буду ничего трогать. Только посмотрю, — он не выглядел слишком впечатлённым этим предложением, из-за чего скептически поднял бровь. Стандартная реакция. — Ладно, ладно, если ты такой параноик, то скинь мне свою инструкцию по сборке, и я тебя в три счета тебя отремонтирую. Образно, конечно, — поспешно добавила она.

В эти слова девушка постаралась вложить _всё_ , красноречиво смотря в упор на Ричарда, мол, ты же уже всё знаешь про моё тело. Ты сам его периодически помогаешь восстанавливать. Ричард вправду приезжал к ней, всё так же, без спросу, когда она брала вынужденный выходной. Приезжал, чтобы подлатать, помочь. И это выбивало из колеи. Краем сознания Оливия понимала, что это всего лишь программа, что если бы это никак не влияло на работу детектива, андроид бы и не приезжал. Но всякий раз Ричард был здесь. А вопросов со стороны девушки не следовало. Она не хотела озвучивать то, что у неё на уме. Ведь если это останется лишь её додумкой, а Ричард напрямую не скажет: «просто это в интересах расследования», то и не надо будет исходиться слюной от тупых надежд. Впрочем, от неизвестности тоже лучше не становилось. В любом случае, с Ричардом эта шизанутая работа быстро и ладно завершалась, и поначалу андроид просто вежливо кивал, подбирал свой пиджак и, так же вежливо попрощавшись, покидал её дом. 

Но Оливия ведь всегда получает то, что хочет. И в один день она просто схватила его за руку и предложила остаться. Посмотреть фильм. 

— Я могу найти любой фильм и краткое содержание к нему. Таким образом, это не имеет смысла. 

— То есть ты никогда не смотрел фильмы целиком? — удивилась Оливия.

— Более того, я _вообще_ их не смотрел. Вынужден был один раз прибегнуть к краткому содержанию, чтобы поддержать диалог с офицером Чэнь... 

Оливия тут же вскочила со стула тогда, обхватила андроида за плечо и усадила на диван. Бегемот с громким урчанием тут же забрался ему на колени. Ричард сидел, подняв руки, явно не зная, куда их деть, обычно-то они лежали на коленях. Потом медленно положил одну на пушистый живот чёрного негодника, который так услужливо его подставил. 

— Видишь, Найнс, это не сложно, давай, отключай вай-фай и наслаждайся. 

Девушка откровенно хохотала, когда андроид находил сюжетные несостыковки и с хмурым видом комментировал, что, вообще-то, за годы тренировок можно было бы и научиться правильно держать меч в руках. Можно сказать, это того стоило.

В другой раз Оливия предложила ему сыграть в приставку, но и в этот раз Ричард покачал головой, на что девушка лишь театрально закатила глаза и всунула ему в руки контроллер.

— Ты же жаждешь поддерживать дружеские отношения с напарником, верно?

— Я бы не сказал, что вообще могу чего-либо «жаждать», — на всякий случай уточнил Ричард, но Оливия его перебила, включая игру:

— Если будешь жульничать, то я с тобой неделю не буду разговаривать.

— Я уверен, что эта неделя позволит нам вырваться вперёд в рейтинге, ведь вы не будете просить тратить время на свои человеческие нужды, — деловито заметил андроид, за что получил отчаянный тычок в плечо. — Вы же знаете, что я не чувствую боли.

— Скажи спасибо, что за твои комментарии тебя ещё не отправили обратно в Киберлайф. По кускам. 

Оливия наскоро объяснила правила гонок. Впрочем и не была уверена, что это следует ему разъяснять. Но хуже не будет.

Естественно, Ричард выиграл.

— Эй! Я же просила не жульничать!

— Это психологическая защита, детектив, я понимаю. Вам неприятно осознавать, что ваши собственные навыки игры не достаточно совершенны, чтобы обыграть андроида, который играет честно.

Оливия лишь от души запульнула ему в лицо подушкой.

И сейчас девушка хотела вывести их _рабочие_ , конечно, отношения на новый уровень. Ей в самом деле было бы интересно заглянуть внутрь этой машины. Но андроид продолжал делать вид, что работает. Игнорируя девушку, словно она не уселась к нему почти вплотную и не вцепилась в его затылок. 

Тогда Оливия мягко дёрнула его за волосы на себя, отчего Ричард хмуро, но всё-таки посмотрел на неё. 

— Ты не представляешь, как мне этого хочется.

Она говорила, конечно, о том, чтобы изучить Ричарда изнутри, а не о его губах, которые сейчас были в опасных сантиметрах от её собственных. Таких странно мягких...

Его диод мигнул жёлтым, а сам он на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

— Я выслал вам на почту инструкцию, закреплённую за моей моделью. Я удалил все стратегически важные данные, которые не должен знать никто, кроме меня самого и техников "Киберлайф", — зачем-то (понятно зачем) добавил он. — Когда изучите, я задам вам несколько вопросов по содержанию и поедем к вам.

То ли хвалить, то ли бранить...

***

Ричард в самом деле устроил ей мини-экзаменовку по прочитанной инструкции. Оливия была горда собой — она ответила на каждый заковыристый вопрос андроида правильно. И сейчас они ехали к ней домой. 

Ричард по своему обыкновению старался идти впереди, на что Оливия выдала:

— Почему ты такой не джентельмен, а, Найнс? 

Андроид остановился и посмотрел на неё.

— Простите..?

— Ну, знаешь, никогда меня вперёд не пропустишь, спасибо, что хоть дверь придерживаешь, — усмехнулась она, предвкушая очередную раскопку под программу Ричарда.

Но тот лишь будто бы устало вздохнул и окинул девушку своими серыми глазами:

— Детектив, — будто говорил с маленьким ребёнком, — вы знаете, откуда пошло выражение «дамы вперёд»?

Оливия остановилась и, хмыкнув, покачала головой, мол, давай, вперёд, выкладывай.

— Этот пункт человеческого этикета берёт своё начало в древности, когда люди ещё жили в пещерах. Люди слишком агрессивны к нарушению их личного пространства, поэтому едва ли все могли жить в одной пещере. Некоторым приходилось искать новое место жительства. А в пещерах обычно так же искали место жительства различные звери, в рацион которых мог входить человек, — Ричард замолчал на мгновение, а потом продолжил. — И вот, представьте себе картину, приходят мужчина и женщина к новой пещере. Он посылает женщину вперед, а сам находит причину остаться снаружи. Потом возможны два варианта. Первый: раздается рык, крики и чавканье — женщина растерзана. Второй: через некоторое время слышно ворчание женщины — всё хорошо. Первый случай означает, что в данной пещере вряд ли получится найти себе дом. Второй — счастливую дальнейшую жизнь, — закончил он, как ни в чём не бывало.

Оливия понимала, к чему Ричард клонит, но всё равно решила уточнить:

— Ну и к чему была эта несомненно интересная история?

— Всё очень просто, детектив, я стараюсь обезопасить вас, — а после, неловко растянув улыбку, добавил: 

— Я предпочитаю слушать ваше ворчание _всё_ время.

Девушка знала, что это всего лишь программа, но у неё что-то ёкнуло внутри. Там, аккурат за грудиной.

***

Так странно было видеть у себя дома Ричарда. Будто он не был чем-то лишним. Идеальным серым пятном среди её квартирки. Оливия оправдывала это ощущение тем, что андроид частенько стал появляться на её пороге. В основном, чтобы побыстрее стабилизировать её систему и приступить к работе. И никаких вечерних сеансов просмотра старого кино.

Оливия упорно себя в этом убеждала. В Ричарде нет ничего от человека, он просто видит всю окружающую действительность, как объекты, с которыми можно различным образом контактировать, чтобы добиться своей цели. Он был ребёнком, видящим исключительно вещи и ещё не готовым к тому, чтобы определять, нравятся они ему или нет — хорошие, красивые или же нужные они. Совершенно простой как ребёнок и абсолютно сложный как машина. И эта мысль была чиста как стекло, рациональна донельзя, но человеческая натура девушки робко стучала кулачком по этому стеклу, шепча что-то. Сначала тихо, почти неразборчиво, а потом переходя в отчётливый крик. Крик о помощи. В андроидах же есть что-то человеческое, есть собственные желания, есть подобие души. Благодаря этому «подобию» они могли «ломаться». Как люди. Ричард тоже. Да, ведь..? Он же ведёт себя порой не отличимо от настоящего человека. Не зря же из-за андроидов переписали Конституцию? 

Но девушка старалась заглушить в себе эти вопли и принять тот факт, что андроид — просто машина. Это было правильно. Это было разумно. Она же не может испытывать симпатию к своему лаптопу, верно? Конечно.

Андроид стоял перед ней, держа руки за спиной и возвышаясь. Он аккуратно снял пиджак, повесив его на спинку кухонного стула и принялся расстёгивать рубашку. Когда и с той было покончено, Ричард, стоя в одних джинсах, предупредил:

— Людям свойственно пугаться истинного облика андроидов, но я бы предпочёл убрать скин, чтобы снять панель.

— Погоди, прямо тут? — удивление было искренним и без какой-либо задней мысли.

— Это место удобно для подобных манипуляций.

Оливия взяла клеёнку.

— Ложись на диван, — скомандовала девушка и спихнула сонного Бегемота с насиженного места. — «Прости, дружок», — на что кот лишь недовольно мяукнул, и накинула клеёнку на диван, стараясь прикрыть все выступающие края.

Диод Ричарда мерно светил голубым. Андроид послушно лёг, продолжая свою речь, пока Оливия побежала за стулом.

— Истинный облик может вызвать у человека негативные эмоции... — начал было Ричард, но Оливия перебила его, пододвигая стул к дивану, на котором лежал андроид:

— Ты же уже выяснил, что я не совсем человек, — усмехнулась она и заметила что-то странное в глазах андроида, голубой свет сменился желтым, почти оранжевым, но предпочла не копаться сейчас и не сдабривать собственные домыслы. — Давай уже расслабься и делай, что нужно. Если что используешь на мне свою очаровательную программу подлизывания, — улыбнувшись, проговорила Оливия и добавила, протягивая ему бутылку тириума:

— У меня в холодильнике ещё четыре штуки, на всякий случай. 

Андроид медленно кивнул и коснулся диода, прикрывая глаза. Кожа от виска начала мягко расползаться, оголяя светло-серый углепластик, спаянные пластины. И не осталось ничего, что напоминало бы о том, что это всё ещё был Ричард, пока тот не открыл глаза. Те самые, серые. Неизменные. В каком-то смысле это было красиво. _Он_ был красивым. Сравнимо с созерцанием самой новой модели компьютера или игровой приставки. Преследующий визуальную составляющую процесса запах пластика укреплял в памяти это сравнение. Оливия с минуту завороженно смотрела. Его корпус не был стандартизирован, как другие линейки, форма была другой, отдалённо похожая на силуэт RK900. 

— Вы хоть немного разбираетесь в анатомии андроидов, в целом? — уточнил Ричард, будто бы забыв, что она проштрудила всю его инструкцию от корки до корки. 

— Самую малость, — уклончиво ответила Оливия. Ему не обязательно знать подробности.

Ричард нахмурился. Но решил никак не комментировать этот момент. 

— Я сниму грудную панель, но вы вряд ли...

— Ты.

Его диод на мгновение мелькнул жёлтым:

— Прощу прощения?

— Обращайся ко мне на «ты». Это же не сложно, верно? Я никогда не выказывала тебе такого уважения, хах, ответь взаимностью, — и слегка опустила глаза. Расслабься, чёрт возьми! Это просто андроид. Просто машина. Такая же как тысячи других.

— Как скажешь, Оливия, — и криво улыбнулся. — Я не уверен, что ты что-либо сможешь увидеть, поэтому я возьму твои руки и сам всё покажу. Только, прошу, — проскрипел он, — _аккуратней_.

И Оливия кивнула и присела на принесённый стул, с интересом наблюдая, как с мягким щелчком отходит пластина, и андроид кладёт её на кухонный стол, а сам аккуратно берёт её за руку и легко заставляет придвинуться ближе. У девушки было стойкое ощущение, что она заглядывала в капот машины, но было какое-то разительное отличие. Это не была груда чёрного сурового металла, провонявшего бензином и выхлопом. Это было произведение искусства из белого красивого материала и множества светящихся трубок, будто в Киберлайф решили удостовериться, что тараканы в их детищах найдут, чем себя развлечь. Она опирается одной рукой о его бедро, а другая замирает перед грудью андроида.

— Ничего не трогать, — вновь предупредил он, а после с интересом осмотрел её запястье, провёл пальцами по длинному шраму, растянутому от ладони и до середины внутренней стороны предплечья. — Откуда? — кратко поинтересовался он. — В твоём личном деле ничего не сказано об этом.

— Самооборона, — пожала плечами девушка. 

— По человеческим стандартам красоты он является чем-то некрасивым, — заметил Ричард, — почему ты его не сведёшь в лазерной клинике? Техники «Киберлайф» после повреждений корпуса отшлифовывают его поверхность, и на мне не остаётся следов.

Оливия поморщилась.

— Ты тоже считаешь его некрасивым? 

Ричард всё ещё не отпускал её руку, повисло недолгое молчание, в течение которого его диод успел единожды мигнуть жёлтым.

— Я андроид, а понятия красоты для меня неведомы, так как у меня не может быть собственного мнения. В мою программу не включены «вкусы и предпочтения».

И Оливия проглотила так и вертевшийся на языке вопрос. Мучавший её чуть ли не от начала работы с Ричардом. «Ты девиант?» Конечно, нет. Просто машина. 

— Это память, все эти неидеальности напоминают мне о том, кто я есть. Что я сделала. Что я могу сделать, — и замолчала. Кому она это говорит? 

— Я учту, — просто сказал Ричард и потянул её руку на себя. Пальцы коснулись мягкого и скользкого пластика. Датчики работы тириумного насоса.

И снова это упоенное чувство власти над тем, кто во стократ сильнее тебя. Оливия мысленно восторгалась, как тогда, в тире. Но сейчас же это чувство не пройдёт так скоро? Кончиками пальцев она дотронулась до синтетического мешка. Охладитель. Рядом билась отчаянная пульсация, которую Оливия старалась избегать. Не трогать тириумный насос. Не трогать его сердце. И не сможет тронуть. И не потому, что механические руки андроида крепко удерживают её собственные, контролируя и направляя, а потому что он машина. Набор программ. До сердца ей не добраться. Вкупе с чувством превосходства, что вот этот вот андроид сейчас практически беспомощно лежит у неё на диване в столь открытом виде, теперь ощущалась странная жалость к самой себе. Отвратительно. Она поморщилась.

— Тебе... неприятно? — не совсем верно истолковал её выражение лица Ричард. 

— Да, — призналась Оливия спустя пару секунд, так же шёпотом. — Но не от тебя. Просто... мысли. Разные мысли. 

Ричард не стал уточнять и докапываться. И это Оливии определённо оценила. Тогда как каждый человек всегда стремился залезть другому в душу, надеясь получить какой-то отклик и тень взаимности, андроид просто принимал её слова, как факт, верно подмечая, когда копать дальше не стоит. (Почти как папка для файлов. Про которые ты потом обязательно забудешь за ненадобностью). Учитывая то, кем был Найнс, и то, кем была она, это его умение было как нельзя кстати. Впрочем, девушка не знала наверняка, как много известно Ричарду о ней. 

— У тебя дрожат руки, — спустя какое-то время заметил андроид. И, потянув её руки наружу, как-то по-человечески (опять!) провёл своими пальцами по её костяшкам. 

— Нервничаю, — коротко бросила Оливия, пытаясь, хоть и не настойчиво, избежать этого _нежного_ прикосновения. 

Но Ричард не отпустил. 

— Для калибровки мелкой моторики я, как и прототип RK800, использую монетку. 

В голове возникли образы Коннора, ожидающего напарника у его стола и играющего с монеткой. Тогда это не слишком заинтересовало девушку, но сейчас она подняла глаза на Ричарда, ожидая, что он скажет дальше. Тот же, не боясь запачкать свой пиджак, потянулся к нему и выудил из переднего кармана пятак и протянул ей. 

Он пытается проявить эмпатию? Конечно, нет. Просто удачно подстраивается под ситуацию. Просто показывает ей, как управляться с этой монеткой. Просто она завороженно смотрит, как та бегает, контролируемая ловкими длинными пальцами андроида. Просто она вдруг понимает, что он в самом деле красивый. 

Красивый, когда его лицо расслабленно, как у куклы, смотрит на неё, пока вытворяет эти трюки с несчастной монеткой, будто у его рук был собственный разум. Красивый, когда протягивает её Оливии, не говоря ни слова больше. 

А она берёт из его белых рук пятак. Под взглядом внимательных серых глаз девушка раскручивает монетку на столе. Тупая затея, но всё же... Орёл — девиант, решка — машина. Оливия никогда не признавала фатализм. Слишком странно перекладывать всю свою жизнь в руки абстрактной судьбы. Это ненадёжно. Исход порой вряд ли обрадует. Это просто, да. Когда ты сам ничего не решаешь. Правильнее же — самому взять всё в свои руки и делать то, что хочется. Что нравится. Но Оливия тем не менее продолжала смотреть на вертящуюся монетку, затаив дыхание. Зачем? 

— Можешь оставить себе. Потом вернёшь, — сказал Ричард, так же, как и она, не спуская взгляда с монетки, будто тот тоже ждал, чем же это всё закончится.

Ох, она вернёт. А пока что оставит себе, как дурное напоминание о том, в какое дерьмо она вляпалась.

— Да, конечно, — её глаза не отрывались от вьющейся на деревянной поверхности игрушки. — Куплю на неё мороженое. Шутка.

Ричард промолчал. На секунду послышался какой-то странный шорох в его грудной клетке, будто в ответ на мысль один из его «органов» обработал что-то ещё.

Монетка повернула в последний раз и с мягким стуком упала на стол. Что-то в груди неприятно перевернулось.

Решка.

Она улыбнулась «пятёрке», будто другу. Отлично.


	7. Dream

**_You're living in fear that no one will hear your cry  
Can you save me now?_ **

**— RED "Not alone"**

— Детектив, сколько вы спали сегодня ночью?

Ричард вновь перешёл на "вы". Но это мало волновало, возможно, так было лучше. 

Отбросив лишние мысли, девушка недоумённо посмотрела на андроида. Она выпила с утра две чашки кофе, не успев толком позавтракать. А теперь сидела вполне бодрячком, когда её организм понял, к чему всё идёт. Несётся семимильными шагами.

— Это важно?

Андроид кивнул в сторону терминала:

— Вы уже как пятнадцать минут просто прокручиваете текущие дела, только прокрутка давно закончилась. 

Оливия моргнула, помотав головой, которая от осознания вдруг одеревенела. В самом деле. Однако быстро взяла себя в руки.

— Я просто заработалась. 

Ответом ей послужил прищуренный взгляд серых глаз и блик диода. 

Ричард ей не поверил.

***

Кто бы мог подумать, что Оливия Коломар такая впечатлительная? Впрочем, она успокаивала себя тем, что большинство из копов, даже самые хладнокровные, если не позеленели, то побледнели, наблюдая убежище серийного убийцы, который добавил в шевелюру полицейского участка с десяток новых седых волос. 

И ладно бы это был обычный серийник, убивающий незнакомых тебе людей. Но Оливия опять где-то прокололась. Буквально за день до визита в этот жуткий подвал, где среди полок с банками, содержимое которых очень напоминало человеческие внутренности, стояло что-то вроде алтаря с «трофеями». Это было мерзко. Это было отвратительно. Это было не по-человечески. 

А потом пришло воспоминание из недалёкого прошлого, где она находится в своей маленькой лаборатории, а вокруг отсортированы биокомпоненты "заходивших в гости" андроидов. Но Оливия с силой тряхнула головой, пытаясь отбросить это наваждение. Жуткое сравнение. Правда ли..?

Девушка до недавнего времени относила себя к тем, чьё сердце запрятано за тысячью замков и до которого чёрта с два доберёшься, потому что она _уже_ успела увидеть многое. Буквально за день до визита она получила сообщение:

« _У тебя красивые волосы.  
ххх_»

И ладно бы это было просто сообщение, да только такие сообщения получали те девицы и парни, которым «посчастливилось» пойти на сувениры этого психа. И Оливии бы сказать об этом в участке, но ей не нужно лишнее внимание со стороны копов. Находиться под светом софитов — последнее, что ей было нужно. Сама разберётся.

И теперь девушка шарахалась каждый раз, когда ветка бьёт в стекло. Каждый раз, когда Бегемот своим мягким боком вдруг приходит потереться о её щиколотку. Оливия почти не спит. 

Она бы совершенно точно и нагло соврала, что не боится. Боится. Ещё как. Радует то, что у неё есть военная подготовка. И глок под подушкой. Но мерзкое ощущение зебры на водопое, за которой из-за высокой травы наблюдает лев, упорно засело под рёбрами и не даёт покоя. 

Поэтому Оливия почти не спит. Сначала она попыталась найти источник сообщения, взломать, проследить координаты. Но тщетно. Это было забавно. Слишком забавно, но девушка попыталась провернуть всё, что могла. Впрочем, она утешала себя тем, что у кого — у кого, а у неё был опыт исчезновения с радаров и растворения в сумерках. 

Но это было слабое утешение. Стоило пуститься в свободное плавание без призрачной поддержки Когтя, как тут же всё пошло невпопад и совсем не удачно. 

Нужно найти этого психа как можно быстрее.

***

— Детектив, я возьму машину и буду ждать вас на парковке. 

Оливия лишь кивнула и направилась в туалет, где она побрызгала холодной водой на лицо. А после, захватив необходимые документы, направилась к ожидающему её Ричарду. 

Машина мягко тронулась. 

— Заедем за едой? — зевнула Оливия и поймала хмурый взгляд Ричарда. — Ну, не дуйся, булка, это издержки работы с кожаным мешком, вроде меня, — а после добавила:

— Это не займёт много времени. Я просто не успела позавтракать. 

Оливия заметила, как дёрнулись мускулы на его каменном лице, но язык отказывался слушаться и выдавать вертящиеся в голове саркастичные комментарии.

***

— Детектив... детектив, — её легонько потряхивали за плечо. Подняв заспанный взгляд, девушка вперилась взглядом в серые глаза напарника. Он был близко, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, которой андроид держал сейчас её плечо. 

Оливия малодушно поняла, что уснула. И спала довольно неплохо. Не под стать тому нервному сну, которым она забывалась у себя дома за десятью замками, отделяющими её от безумного маньяка. И не надо быть гением, чтобы понять, почему она так спокойно спала. Девушка ехала в машине с девятисотым. Нахождение Ричарда рядом успокаивало. Оливия знала, что рядом с ним ей ничего не грозит. Было очень удобно подставить свою спину этой послушной вредной машине. И это осознание сейчас, пока она тупо пялилась в его прозрачные глаза, далось легко. Будто не она пыталась поглубже запихнуть любые эмоции, которые могла вызывать лишь его стандартизированная программа, прописанная кем-то другим. Нельзя же быть такой поверхностной. И такой предсказуемой.

— Детектив, — повторил Ричард, — мы приехали.

И протянул ей «Хэппи Мил». 

— Вы спали, поэтому, — уголки его рта странно дёрнулись, — я взял вам обед сам. 

Оливия окончательно проснулась, осознавая. Она чуть не рассмеялась. Нервное.

— Это что, _детский_ набор? 

— Я посчитал количество калорий и пищевую ценность. Это соответствует вашему телосложению и потребностям. 

Оливия сдержанно хихикнула. Ладно, повеселил.

— А у тебя есть чувство юмора, Ричи. На твоё счастье, я ем всё, что есть в меню этой забегаловки, — и заглянула в коробку. 

— Впрочем, — добавила она. — Морковку можешь забрать. Я её терпеть не могу. 

Ричард мигнул диодом и взял у неё пакетик. 

— Я учту.

***

Это оказался их клиент. Тот же почерк, опять изуродованное лицо и пустующее нутро. Если бы не Ричард, эта ходячая лаборатория, они бы и не узнали сразу, чей это труп. 

Оливия устало потёрла переносицу и взглянула на терминал, сверяя таблицы. Если она опять налажает в отчётах, Фаулер точно прикопается. В участке уже почти никого не осталось, а Оливия кинула очередной пустой стаканчик из-под кофе в урну под столом. Он отскочил от края и мазнул по её ноге влажным краем. С недавних пор она сменила кружку на пластиковые стаканчики и кофе-машину. Стоит сказать, это было одно из лучших её решений. Ну... может, нет? Зато мыть не надо.

Ричард напротив неё пошевелился, пока она с кряхтением поднимала мусор с пола:

— Вы слишком нагружаете себя. Рабочий день давно закончен, я могу отвезти вас домой. 

Оливия мотнула головой: 

— Мне надо дописать ещё два отчёта. 

На мгновение терминал завис, и Оливия успела проклясть нерадивую машину — неужели придётся из-за сбоя заполнять всё заново..? Но секунду спустя на экране высветились заполненные таблицы, которые девушка заполняла бы ещё добрых полтора часа, а потом полчаса проверяла правильность. 

— Что..?

— Я считаю, вам надо отдохнуть, за эту неделю мы даже перевыполнили план. 

Оливия моргнула. 

— Я всё ещё предлагаю вас подвезти. 

Оливия нехотя кивнула. Она совсем не горела желанием ехать домой, туда, где четыре стены будут давить, а каждый шорох будет восприниматься, как призыв к обороне. Она не хотела быть последней шпротой в банке, чтобы её сцапал этот больной ублюдок, который добавил к её работе и ужасную мигрень. 

В участке же были засидевшиеся допоздна полицейские. И Ричард. 

Оливия уже успела сотню раз выругать себя за собственное малодушие и желание спрятаться за эту широкую спину в белом пиджаке. Становиться зависимой было не в её стиле. Успела себя проклясть, но успела также и смириться, и принять как факт. Андроид ведь ещё ни разу её не подводил. Надежный как швейцарские часы. И хоть это и была программа, но порой девушке казалось, что есть в нём что-то человеческое. Что-то такое, что очень редко оказывается на поверхности, и будто бы Ричард это «что-то» просто не успевает спрятать за маской механического спокойствия. Что-то, что выбивается из заложенной в процессоре программы.

Они доехали довольно быстро. Оливия вздохнула, протягивая руку, чтобы открыть дверь. И замерла буквально за секунду до, поворачиваясь к андроиду:

— Спасибо, Ричард, — искренне поблагодарила она. 

Андроид кивнул, поворачиваясь в её сторону и слегка наклоняя голову на бок: 

— Я рад, что смог быть полезным. 

Оливия закусила щёку изнутри, осознавая, _что_ она сейчас собирается сделать. 

— А ты куда..? У тебя есть квартира? 

— Нет, детектив, я посчитал, что не нуждаюсь в этом, поэтому на ночь остаюсь на док-станции в участке. 

Девушка посмотрела на ключи, которые уже минуту вертела в руках. 

— А ты не хочешь... не хочешь остаться на ночь у меня? 

И опустила глаза, как сопливая школьница, наивно желая верить, что андроид не понял её смущения. Но он ведь вечно сканирует её показатели, сам он так когда-то ей сказал. Поэтому вряд ли стук вдруг участившегося сердца остался ему не заметен. 

Вопреки всем её мыслям и предполагаемым исходам, Ричард попытался улыбнуться, хоть и пластично: 

— С радостью, детектив.

*** 

— Только ничего не трогай, — предупредила Оливия. — Я сейчас. 

И наскоро скинув уличную обувь, побежала в спальню, роясь в шкафу в поисках одежды. У неё была парочка больших комплектов унисекс, которые подошли бы...

— Детектив! Я ничего не трогал, _оно_ само. Я не смог это предотвратить.

Оливия пулей вылетела из комнаты на слегка повышенный голос девятисотого, к которому ластился Бегемот. Ах, он маленький... 

— Это просто кот, Найнс, — но оторвала пушистый комок от ног андроида. Обычно кот умело спрятался в каком-то углу и носу не показывал оттуда, сейчас же выперся и наглеет. 

— Как его зовут? — поинтересовался Ричард.

Оливия настороженно выдала:

— Бегемот.

Диод Ричарда мигнул диодом, а сам он прикрыл глаза.

— Как персонажа из "Мастера и Маргариты"? 

Оливия лишь кивнула и, опустив кота на пол подальше от андроида, протянула последнему одежду:

— Вот, переоденься, а то ты своей задницей разве только Биг Бэн не протёр. Ванна там, — она указала за поворот. 

А уходящий Ричард сухо проговорил, будто в своем роботизированном "смущении": 

— Не много ли внимания моей "заднице"? — и остановившись в дверях, добавил _её_ голосом:

— _Ричард, где носит тебя и твой пластиковый зад?! У тебя ещё задница не болит на месте сидеть, Ричард?_ Или, например...

Оливия вспыхнула, но крикнула в ответ:

— Пошевеливайся!

***

Ужин вышел безвкусный. Давно пора было сготовить что-нибудь нормальное, да всё руки не доходили. Вечно какой-то совершенно неидеальный ужас, включающий уйму мучного. Такими темпами вскоре придётся закупаться одеждой с размером побольше. 

Ричард изучал материалы, сидя за кухонным столом, пока девушка мыла тарелку, а после взяла телефон. Разбирая посудомойку и составляя посуду в сушилку, Оливия чуть всё не уронила. Криворукая...

— Что это? — вдруг поинтересовался андроид, подходя к ней ближе и поднимая с пола небольшой коробок, осматривая его.

Оливия лишь на секунду выпала, но после взяла себя в руки.

— Транслокатор, — сказала так, будто это всё могло объяснить. Но Ричард на неё выжидающе смотрел. Нет, не всё объясняет. Оливия вздохнула, забирая прибор из его рук, чуть задевая кончиками пальцев его руки. Невольно вздрагивая. 

— Было задумано, что, имея две таких штуки, — девушка неопределённо указала рукой в сторону прихожей. Второй остался в кармане куртки. На всякий случай, — можно перемещаться между ними. 

— Каким образом? — не понял Ричард.

— Это сложно объяснить. Что-то вроде перевода материальной составляющей в двоичный код и проведение импульса между двух транслокаторов.

— А как же закон сохранения энергии? 

— Ну, как видишь, эта штука всё равно не работает, — вздохнула Оливия, откладывая прибор на комод. 

Ричард мигнул диодом, будто бы что-то фиксируя и снова возвращаясь к своей работе. Оливия опёрлась бедром о столешницу, осматривая его. Не дышит, не делает лишних движений. Идеальное создание без каких-либо изъянов. Создан, чтобы выполнить поставленную задачу. Взгляд зацепился за отчаянно жёлтый диод. Однако сам андроид оставался всё так же неподвижен, лишь длинные пальцы иногда смахивали окна на планшете. Кажется, девушка задумалась, потому что Ричард поднял на неё взгляд, откладывая планшет:

— Как ты смогла собрать такой прибор? — андроид кивнул в сторону транслокатора. — Несмотря на его нерабочее состояние, он создан не любителем. У тебя есть соответствующее образование? 

Ну, вот. Конечно, Ричард не мог долго хранить обет молчания, будто всё то, что творится вокруг Оливии — совершеннейшая норма. То, что может случиться с каждым. Надо придумать, как извернуться и не вызвать подозрений. У андроида-детектива. Ни пера, ни пуха. 

Как выдать абсолютную, кристально чистую ложь и не попасться? Утаивать столько правды, сколько можно утаить и недосказать и посмотреть на результат. 

Но в итоге девушка просто молчала, слишком долго обдумывая, что же сказать. 

— Почему в твоём личном деле так мало информации? — Оливия совсем не удивилась, узнав, что напарник залез в её личное дело. Впрочем, довольна она тоже не была. Вопросы грозили перетечь во что-то более компрометирующее.

Именно поэтому девушка предпочла ответить на первый вопрос, проигнорировав второй. Малодушно надеясь, что Ричард забудет. 

Чёрта с два он что-либо забудет.

— Если я вижу что-то, то мне нужно понять, как оно работает. Это до жути интересно. Ну, и полезно, когда ты живёшь одна, — девушка обвела взглядом небольшую кухню. — Это простой интерес с вытекающим "а дай-ка я сама что-нибудь соберу, авось получится!"

Оливия нервно хихикнула под пристальным взглядом андроида. Она знала этот психологический приём. Молчать и ждать того, как собеседник начнёт нервничать и выдавать лишние подробности. Знала, и всё равно чувствовала жуткий зуд под лопатками. Девушка ожидала, что тот повторит свой вопрос насчёт личного дела, но тот, видимо, решил пойти окольным путём, самостоятельно выуживая информацию.

— А биокомпоненты? — очередной прокол. Она начисто забыла, что в андроида-детектива внедрён сканер. Впрочем, девушка была уверена, что имплантаты тот не сможет изучить и соотнести два и два. 

— С чего так много вопросов за раз, Найнс? Эта информация как-то может помочь расследованию или ты забыл пройти регистрацию в "Иерихоне"? 

Оливия мысленно похвалила себя, потому что Ричард опустил подбородок и замолчал. Лишь диод мигнул красным, после загораясь жёлтым и медленно возвращаясь в спокойный голубой. С недавних пор все девианты обязаны были проходить регистрацию в "Новом Иерихоне", проходить всю эту бумажную волокиту, получая паспорт, страховку и груз законов и прав в придачу.

— Системы не обнаружили ошибок и поломок, — уведомил её Ричард. — Я в абсолютно исправном состоянии. Это показалось мне оптимальным вариантом для развития дружеских отношений с напарником.

_Ага, сейчас_ , так и рвалась высказать Оливия. Но вместо этого лишь самодовольно заявила:

— Мне казалось, у нас уже и так неплохие отношения, верно?

— Вы абсолютно правы, — стушевался андроид и больше за вечер ничего не сказал. Оливия не была уверена, радоваться ей этому или нет. Она заметила нелогичность в поведении машины? Заметила его собственные попытки в ответвлении от поставленной задачи? И сама же пресекла это накорню? 

Она права. Конечно. Иначе и быть не может.

***

— Половина двенадцатого. Я бы рекомендовал вам пойти спать, — прошелестел Ричард, перебегая взглядом серых глаз с ровных строчек отчетности на напарницу. 

А Оливия замялась. Она определённо точно знала, что хотела провернуть. (О Боже, опять!) Однако не была уверена в том, как это сделать и стоит ли вообще. 

— А ты? Тебе нужно что-нибудь? 

Его диод мигнул, а глаза на мгновение прикрылись. 

— Заряда хватит ещё на четыре дня...

— Я плохо сплю! — выпалила девушка, а андроид поднял на неё нечитаемый взгляд.

— Я могу сходить за снотворным, — Ричард продолжал смотреть на неё, не двигаясь с места. 

Оливия, красная как рак, закрыла лицо руками и покачала головой. Чего она ожидала? 

— Спокойной ночи, Ричард! — и малодушно почти сбежала в спальню, прыгая на кровать и зарываясь с головой. 

Но сон не шёл. В окно била дурацкая ветка, из-за которой создавалось ощущение, что девушка могла пропустить что-то важное. И вместо мягкой перины Оливия чувствовала иглы, которые впиваются в каждую клеточку тела, нервируя. 

Она не знает, сколько так пролежала, пока дверь не скрипнула и на пороге не появилась широкоплечая тёмная фигура. Сначала Оливия перепугалась и судорожно потянулась за глоком, а потом мысленно отвесила себе оплеуху за мнительность, прикрыв лицо рукой. 

— Вы всё ещё не спите, — заметил Ричард, выходя в свет уличных фонарей. 

— Спасибо, кэп. 

Он не отреагировал, даже не задался вопросом о её подколке. Оливия увидела, как он обходит кровать, а после почувствовала, как сбоку прогибается матрас. 

— Что ты..?

Но Ричард молча лег рядом, вытянувшись у неё под боком в позе солдатика.

— Делаю что в моих силах.

— И что, ложиться в постель к женщине входит в стандартный набор действий твоей модели? — она ухмыльнулась, почему-то чувствуя облегчение. От него сквозь прохладные простыни чувствовалось тепло, и почему-то она только больше чувствовала себя под защитой. Ага, только обняться не хватало. 

Ричард промолчал. Его диод пару раз мигнул голубым, будто он пытался обработать информацию и выдать ей ответ.

— Забей, — она небрежно закинула на его грудь руку, — поработаешь мишкой, раз вызвался помочь, — Мистер Ниффлз сегодня отдыхает. 

Она чувствовала фантомную вибрацию под своей ладонью, тепло от его систем, шум его искусственных лёгких. Сквозь эти ощущения и слабый гул его ядра она не могла услышать, как ветка скребётся в её окно, как шумит ветер и проезжающие внизу одиночные машины. Поглощённая этими чувствами, она ощутила покой.

От него пахло домом. От него пахло безопасностью. 

Оливия Коломар впервые за две недели спала спокойно.


	8. Blue

**_Отстань, ты болезнь, ты есть, меня нет,  
Делаешь себе царапины и лезешь на свет_ **

**— Алёна Швец "Ведьм у нас сжигают"**

От маньяка не было вестей. Вот уже как неделю Фаулер их закидывает чёрт знает куда, и Оливия даже пробовала возмущаться на манер:

— Погодите, вы уверены, что это дело должно висеть у меня? 

Или как-то вроде:

— Я детектив убойного отдела, а не сердобольная девица, жаждущая спасать бабушек от монстров, живущих под их кроватями.

А капитан неизменно отвечал:

— Либо ты работаешь, либо значок на стол, Коломар. 

И она затыкается. Слишком дорожит местом, до которого дорвалась зубами и когтями. И покорно зовёт Ричарда проверять напуганных старушек, чуть ли не снимая кошек, застрявших на дереве. И Оливии бы не возмущаться: работает в участке да выполняет задания, которые не угрожают жизни. Но она-то сюда пришла сбивать полицию со следа Когтя. И пока её пластиковый Пиноккио почти ничем не занят, проводить мелкие саботажи становится во стократ труднее. 

А голову до сих пор не покинул тот чокнутый, который тоже будто в воду канул. Но Ричард продолжал ночевать у неё, так что даже Мистер Ниффлз уже как неделю не у дел. Стоит грустным плюшевым мишкой у подножия кровати, собирая шерсть Бегемота и комья пыли. И Оливия с какой-то иронией теперь называет вполне боевого робота, чуть ли не Терминатора во плоти, плюшевой игрушкой, с которой спит в обнимку. Трижды ха-ха-ха!

Это стало уже своеобразным ритуалом. Работа заканчивается, Ричард берёт её ключи от машины и они едут домой, где до того, как ложиться спать, обсуждают какие-нибудь нераскрытые дела, а после Оливия бросает что-то вроде:

— Ух, что-то поздно, — и направляется в спальню, всякий раз с тенью страха ожидая, что Ричард не поймёт намёка и в этот раз не придёт. Но всякий раз она слышит за спиной его чёткий выверенный шаг и спокойно выдыхает, когда узкая кровать проминается под килограммами металла. В мыслях это успокаивающе ассоциируется с военным пулемётом под подушкой, прежде чем она наконец засыпает.

Но когда-то же должно было пойти всё не так, как хотелось бы? Утром Ричард отправился в "Киберлайф" на диагностику и, конечно, до вечера не успел вернуться. Оливия резко почувствовала контраст, когда ехала домой в одиночестве и буквально чувствовала, как серые вечерние тучи давят на неё своей тяжестью, будто вот-вот пробьют крышу машины и помнут её как фольгу. С хрустом и чувством.

И где-то, стоя на светофоре, пропуская поздних пешеходов, она вдруг поняла, что ехать домой глупо. Она там будет одна, не будет под боком Ричарда, который если что прикроет. Который всегда может бдительно охранять её сон. Удивительно, что андроид до сих пор не поинтересовался, отчего же она так плохо спит. Наверняка его программы могли прийти к выводу, что это тупые заморочки кожаных мешков, как и обед по расписанию. Нет, нет... Он ведь военная модель. Даже Коннор мог из разбросанных упаковок из-под китайской лапши и следов крови составить картину убийства. Ричард и подавно смог бы прочесть её как книгу, если бы она не закрывалась в себе и своих грязных тайнах.

Светофор мерно горел красным, оставляя розоватый свет на клубах тумана. Дома не на кого рассчитывать, она будет уязвима так же, как и моль в свете лампы. Стоило засесть где-нибудь среди людей. Желательно там, где есть камеры. Сидеть в каком-нибудь двадцати четырёх часовом магазине не улыбалось. Но идея уже сама пришла в голову. 

Странное, редко посещающее желание пропустить стакан-другой хорошего портвейна или чего покрепче вдруг всколыхнулось на задворках сознания. Она не будет пить до алкогольной интоксикации — ей всё равно завтра снова пилить в участок. Было бы глупо, если бы её сослуживцы притащили её туда волоком по обвинению в дебоше. Но и не упустит шанс размыть масляные следы страха в своём возбуждённом работой мозге парой грамм ароматного спирта.

Бегемот переживёт, если его покормят чуть позже. Оливия развернулась, возвращаясь к участку (благо, недалеко отъехала) и, оставив машину на парковке, вызвала такси. Однако атмосфера первого ближайшего бара не пришлась по душе, поэтому она поехала в следующий, который угодливо выдали Карты. 

Тут играла громкая музыка, некоторые люди предпринимали отчаянные попытки вусмерть пьяными сплясать. Выходило это до ироничного смешно. Оливия отчаянно надеялась, что её воспалённый мозг не потянет её тело на танцпол после рюмки-другой. Это была прекрасная идея. Вокруг толпа людей, не сказать, что те даже при большом желании смогли бы что-то вспомнить на утро, но тут на неё не станут в открытую нападать — слишком много свидетелей. Плюс, если девушка окажется настолько тупа, чтобы с кем-нибудь под ручку, сюсюкаясь, свалить, люди, вероятно, запомнят лицо маньяка. Ну, хоть кто-нибудь. 

Но именно на это было глупо возлагать слишком много надежд, тут слишком много народа, чтобы кому-нибудь до кого-нибудь было хоть какое-либо дело. И смешно и грустно. Но Оливия приметила камеру прямиком над барной стойкой. И заняла место аккурат напротив. 

Девушка огляделась. Отличное место, легко наблюдаемое со всех сторон. Теперь вполне законно можно прихлопнуть парочку шотов. И просидеть тут, видимо, до утра. А с утра прикончить пару стаканов кофе и как новенькая прибыть в участок, заведомо заскочив за новой одеждой домой. Идея прийти на рабочее место, пропахнув затхлым баром и выпивкой, совсем её не привлекала. План, стоящий внимания. Хорошо, что в последние дни она вполне неплохо спала, даже высыпалась. Одну ночь протянет, если не будет особо налегать на алкоголь. 

Надо обработать всё, что имеется в голове. Расставить всё по местам. Сознание едко напомнило о том, как же андроидам с этим повезло. Людям надо в себе копаться, всё счищать, всё отмывать от грязи, срезать всё лишнее. Пачкать руки лишний раз о грязь и бесполезные сопутствующие ей эмоции. Кропотливая работа, способная занять всё время отдыха, лишить сна, может, даже потрепать нервы. Андроиды были компьютерами в облике людей, а люди — самая старая их модель. Так много багов, ошибок, недочётов в их конструкции из плоти и крови. Андроиды не боялись, потому что страх им привили люди, чтобы меньше тратиться на новые корпуса. Андроиды не чувствовали, потому что люди привили им это, чтобы те удовлетворяли потребности своих хозяев, адаптировались. Андроиды не привязывались, потому что хозяевам не нужно, чтобы их выбирали.

Она ненавидела собственное несовершенство. Свой страх, свои чувства, привязанности, свою природную человечность. Болтик, закрученный внутри её мозга, чтобы тот случайно не разошёлся по швам. И она старательно окисляла его, чтобы не привязываться, чтобы не позволить бессмысленным эмоциям мешать её работе. Она ненавидела свои человеческие тривиальные эмоции, которые если накатывали, то начинали распирать изнутри. В этом девушка завидовала андроидам. У них нет эмоций. У них нет истинного страха. У них нет всего того, что человек обретает нежелательно, по праву рождения. Все это делает их андроидами.

Будь её воля и возможность, и она променяла бы свою хрупкую кость, дряблеющую плоть и дурную кровь на вечный холодный металл, который всегда можно было привинтить, сплавить и скрепить. Идеальные, непорочные, вечные. Но это был вопрос не вечности.

Оливия подозвала бармена:

— Пиво, пожалуйста.

Видно, у неё была такая кислая мина, что на лице мужчины на секунду мелькнуло сочувствие. Но он ничего не сказал, а когда поставил перед девушкой кружку, всё же поинтересовался:

— День не задался? — и поднял бутылку со знакомой девушке этикеткой, которую она одобрила кратким кивком. Когда пиво стало активно пениться на грани краёв стакана, он занял свои жилистые руки мерным протиранием дыры в стекле очередного бокала. Либо андроид, либо слишком дотошный работник-человек. Ну, диода у него не было. Хотя это не имело большого значения, она не была готова сейчас к каким-либо разговорам по душам.

Оливия глотнула. Хотелось просто вытравить всё из головы: от страха за собственную шкуру до... к чёрту! Она стала слишком _девчонкой_. Той самой из всех этих известных стереотипов. Осталось только разреветься на плече бармена из-за своей незавидной участи. Что она делать, конечно, не собиралась, из вежливости и чувства самоуважения ограничившись лишь коротким:

— Не моя работа капать тебе на мозги, красавчик, — она почти лихо улыбнулась, возвращая себе непринуждённый бодрый вид, будто нахождение красивого мужчины в её поле зрения сделало её день чуть краше. Мужчина за стойкой улыбнулся в ответ, переводя взгляд на отражение вывески в плавном изгибе бокала.

Ну, бармен, мужчина лет тридцати пяти, и впрямь имел вполне привлекательную внешность со своим не перекаченным телом и покрытыми венками предплечьями. Будь она в другое время и чуть помоложе, то точно бы замерла, засмотревшись на то, как синие линии на его кистях перекатывались над рельефными мышцами, а пальцы играли с тряпкой и бокалом, почти элегантно выполняя свою работу. Только вот проблема в том, что венам она в последние пару лет стала предпочитать тириумные трубки, а мышцам и костям — титановый эндоскелет с пластиковым корпусом. Подумав об этом, Оливия почти недовольно зажала край кружки губами. Мужчина, поднял на неё свои серые, почти прозрачные глаза, отвлекаясь от своего дела:

— В любом случае, если вы захотите излить душу, то я вполне хороший слушатель, — невзначай проговорил он полушёпотом.

У неё на лице написано, что ей требуется жилетка для вытирания соплей? Такая эмпатия со стороны продавца яда для печени была крайне удивительной. Нет, нет, нет, если он и решил её склеить, как одну из этих чувственных молоденьких девочек, которые поддаются влечению к мужчинам, которые готовы выдержать их сопли, то она ещё не настолько пьяна, чтобы клюнуть на подобное. Всякие учтивые бармены с образованием психолога ей сейчас явно погоды не сделают.

— В школе произведения Шекспира прошли мимо меня, так что я не самый талантливый оратор и не умею вести красивые витиеватые монологи о тяжести жизни, — призналась Оливия, с тихим стуком ставя кружку на стойку, на её лице была почти самодовольная ухмылка — Или ты из тех, кто любит собирать всякие грязные и грустные истории и прятать у себя под полом?

Плечи бармена затряслись в немом смехе, он был даже на секунду смущён её ответом, не пойми чего ожидая от девушки. 

Музыка играла во всю, но её настойчивый бит уже не выносил мозг, но приносил наслаждение. За этим шумом не услышишь саму себя и настырный голос разума. Откуда все проблемы? Она бы пожаловалась на одиночество, если бы была хоть немного сентиментальной. Только вот задница, в которой она уже находится пару недель, не имея возможности нормально выполнять свою работу без вечной робо-няни, напрочь стёрла из неё черты героини бульварного романа. Может от того, что совершенно никто не знает, кто она на самом деле такая. Ан нет, Ричард ведь порылся уже в её микросхемках, верно? Ну, или её "подработка"? Навряд ли. Если бы ещё и было кому интересоваться не с целью арестовать или оставить с носом. Секретики — это такая весёлая, но утомляющая вещь. Будто погоня за собственным хвостом.

И ей хотелось бы быть той, кого она из себя строит. Героиней очередной нуарной книжки про мафию, играющей со смертью, а не помешанной на чувствах девочкой, которая ищет чью-то потерявшуюся румбу. Ей не хотелось больше зависеть от того, чтобы за её спиной была электрогрелка с боевой мощью трёх солдат. Ей не хотелось сидеть здесь и пить пиво после работы, дожидаясь утра, будто она была в каком-то дерьмовом зомби-аппокалипсисе. Будто на улице все подонки и бандиты вдруг стали в три раза опаснее, чем были до того злосчастного сообщения. Ей хотелось возвращаться домой в гордое одиночество и глотать оскорбления своим имплантатам, а не ждать, когда придёт её напарник и починит то, о чём никогда не должен был узнавать. Ей хотелось быть независимой, сильной и опасной, а не бежать к свету, боясь неизвестного врага, скрывающегося в темноте. 

Так, раз она одиночка, то что же изменилось сейчас? Почему это идеальное статичное состояние души теперь не радует, но угнетает? Неужели повелась на идеальную программу социализации, прописанную чьими-то потными ладошками в "Киберлайф"? Мысли опять плавно перетекали в сторону андроида. Въелся, урод, в голову, как самый дешёвый дым из самых мерзких кальянных, убого обклеивших окраины города, как какие-то паразиты, мозольные наросты. 

Её эмоции — просто баг в системе. Отлаженной и выверенной долгими годами системе. 

Надо просто понять, что такого андроид мог сделать, чтобы... Что? Не важно. Просто понять, обдумать и понять, что это просто программа адаптации. Не больше, не меньше. 

Ричард всегда прислушивается, запоминает. И это не пустой звук, это реальная практика. Второй раз андроид перед тем как вручить ей очередной детский обед, убрал пакетик со злосчастной морковью. Хотя бы это. Дальше вдруг отчаянно не захотелось лезть, вспоминая всё _хорошее_ , реально хорошее, без сарказма. Из-за этого урода, торчащего по девчачьим волосам, ей пришлось держать подле себя андроида, чтобы по ночам не просыпаться в холодном поту, потому что криво поставленная на полку банка вдруг с грохотом свалилась под ленивым взмахом лап её толстого кота. И с какой-то стати из-за её пластмассовой игрушки эксклюзивного выпуска она вдруг начала чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке, думая о том, чтобы снова пошарить пальчиками в его холодном корпусе, посчитав провода и тириумные трубки в уме. Пересчитывать их, чтобы успокоиться. Будто доктор прописал. Она слишком сильно привязывалась к машине, которая могла сунуть свой нос на запретную территорию её файлов.

Вдруг к девушке подсел мужчина, который явно был навеселе, неряшливо ткнув её в плечо своим собственным, когда взвалил свою пухлое тело на высокий барный стул.

— Привет, скучаешь? — ухмыльнулся он, демонстрируя белые зубы. Если бы не алкоголь, то он возможно был хорошим мужиком, раз все тридцать два на месте.

— У меня есть пиво, так что все 'кей, — протянула она, почти небрежно, помотав головой. Её нейтральное настроение было разбито с косым хлопком по её брюкам, куда приземлилась рука нового знакомого. 

— Покатаемся? Волосы отпад.

И тут у неё эти самые волосы зашевелились на затылке. Девушка попыталась отодвинуться, но страх парализовал. Шевелись, тупица! Подними зад и заставь его поцеловать стол! Но она продолжала сидеть, смотря на мужика и шокировано открывая и закрывая рот, почти глотая воздух. Но тут на выручку пришёл новый знакомый-незнакомый бармен, увидев её побелевшее лицо:

— Друг, девушка не хочет с тобой идти, — мягко проговорил он, положив руку на стойку ровно между ними, чтобы привлечь его внимание. — Я бы не хотел, чтобы моим клиентам доставляли проблемы, иначе мне придётся попросить тебя покинуть моё заведение.

К счастью, человек намёк понял и отлепился, почти миролюбиво подняв горячую руку с её бедра в примирительном жесте. Оливия залпом допила свой стакан и прикрыла глаза, восстанавливая дыхание, пока её плечи сдавило от напряжения, посылая в руки мелкую дрожь.

— Спасибо...

— Джек, — подсказал бармен. — Не переживайте, я не думаю, что он хотел вам навредить. Он просто обычный человек, любящий после работы расслабиться за кружечкой алкоголя. У нас криминальных личностей не водится.

Ага, самый что ни на есть обычный. Ничего не случилось, всё хорошо. Его лицо она запомнила, сейчас прогоняя в голове и восстанавливая черты: бледное лицо, длинные в хвост светлые волосы и... оранжевая куртка. Отлично. Идеальный фоторобот, чтобы посадить в тюрьму треть мужского населения Детройта. Pobrecita. 

Из ступора её вывело пиликанье телефона, оповещающее о новом сообщении:

_Я закончил, детектив, вы дома?_

От Ричарда. Оливия встрепенулась, нервно улыбаясь уголками губ. Отлично. 

И быстро настрочила ответ, пытаясь справиться с задержкой в реакции пальцев:

_В баре, на пересечении Гранд-Ривер авеню и 4-ой улицы._

А после подумала и добавила:

_Машина осталась в участке._

_Забери меня._

По спине вдруг пробежали мурашки, когда она спустя десять секунд отняла взгляд от своего последнего сообщения. Как глупо. Что-то в ней хотело переформулировать сообщение, хотя и краем сознания она понимала, что в этом нет абсолютно никакого смысла. Оливия тяжело вдохнула, положив телефон экраном вниз и приложив на лоб холодную ладонь. Решила отдохнуть, называется. Гаджет завибрировал у неё в пальцах и она приподняла его, чтобы прочитать на экране блокировки всего три слова:

_Буду через полчаса._

И она выдохнула. Наконец-то за весь вечер смогла успокоиться, поставив локти на барную стойку и слегка выпрямляя спину. Это ничего не значит, Найнс. Все эмоции, которые были вызваны твоим поведением, твоей реакцией, твоей человеческой оболочкой и мизерным количеством оказанного внимания являются фикцией и результатом человеческой привязчивости к тем, кто относится к ним с дружелюбием. Потому что она была несовершенным человеком, а ты не слишком углублённой в психологию машиной. И так будет лучше. Ты просто используешь её для продуктивного выполнения плана, а она использует тебя в качестве телохранителя. Просто взаимовыгодные отношения, ничего больше. Красивый симбиоз.

Оливия даже позволила себе на радостях мохито. И с каким-то маниакальным удовольствием тянула алкогольную газировку, наблюдая за барменом. Тот ловко обслуживал клиентов, наскоро смешивая напитки. Теперь эта суета не напрягала, но успокаивала, однако, липкий страх всё ещё сидел в груди, выжирая, и девушка загляделась, делая очередной заказ.

Она допивала его, когда бармен снова подошёл к ней, протягивая визитку:

— Я здесь работаю один, но вы...

— Оливия, — подсказала она.

— Если хотите, звоните, постоянным клиентам скидка. И мое предложение послушать вашу "грязную историю" всё ещё в силе, Оливия.

И Оливия взяла эту бумажку без какой-либо задней мысли, ухмыляясь ему в ответ, но теперь с некоторым дружелюбием, засовывая ту в карман ветровки. Она понравилась парню или тот просто рекламировал своё заведение? Плевать. 

Она не чувствовала себя пьяной, алкоголь всё не накрывал своей дымкой, под которой всё забывалось и это немного бесило. Впрочем, до того момента, как её телефон пиликнул, высвечивая новое сообщение от Ричарда:

_Я у входа, жду вас._

Она поспешно встала, слегка запинаясь, заплатила за напитки, не забыв оставить бармену на чай и выскочила из бара. Ветер всколыхнул волосы, слегка ероша. Девушка вдохнула холод полной грудью, наслаждаясь, когда тепло бара покинуло её. Музыка всё ещё отдалённо звучала в голове, а туман лениво лизал асфальт под светом единственного фонаря. Жуткая атмосфера. Но ей это понравилось.

Оливия огляделась, выцепляя глазами свою машину и, спотыкаясь, подбежала к ней. Страх не ушёл, идиотская паранойя следовала по пятам, но она чувствовала себя легче, зная что её "шофёр" прикроет ей спину, если вдруг кому-то захочется добраться до её задницы. Девушка взялась за дверную ручку, когда ей на плечо опустилась тяжёлая ладонь.

— Детекти... — начал было Ричард, но кривым слабым полицейским захватом оказался прижат к капоту машины. Оливия охнула и поспешно отпустила андроида. Она не подозревала, откуда в ней, пьяной, нашлось столько сил, чтобы прижать андроида, мать его, полицейского. 

— Прости, пожалуйста, — выдавила она, отпуская его, когда он напряжённо посмотрел ей в лицо. Постыдившись своей феноменальной профессиональности этой ночью, она стала заинтересованно осматривать капот своей "малышки", почти по-детски замечая новую царапинку и фокусируя всё внимание на ней.

Ричард отряхнулся, оправляя задравшийся пиджак и посмотрел на девушку, будто бы сканируя. Или в самом деле сканируя. 

— У вас повышен уровень адреналина в крови, — заметил андроид. — Вы боитесь? 

Чёрт! Любит же он лезть, куда не стоит. Она скорее подарила бы ему новый пример сарказма, чем наконец призналась, что пока его нет рядом с ней, то она готова разбить человеку лицо о стол, потому что тот сказал, что её волосы выглядят хорошо. Она обернулась, открывая рот для своего лучшего комментария. Пока на её голову не легла тёплая ладонь. 

— Что ты делаешь? 

— У меня нет инструкций для уменьшения уровня стресса у людей, потому я решил использовать один из "успокаивающих" жестов, — он посмотрел ей в глаза, сдвинув руку на затылок.

Она что, котёнок?

— Обычно люди обнимают других людей, чтобы помочь им успокоиться, — Оливия, правда, не могла не оценить его попытки ей помочь. 

— Мне вас обнять?

— Нет, нет, — она похлопала его по груди, почти по-дружески, — отвези меня домой и закажи ужин, потому что я так и не поела. 

— Показатели стабилизируются, — констатировал андроид, заглядывая ей в глаза.

Голубые.

Его глаза были, чёрт возьми, не льдисто-серыми, а тёпло-голубыми.


	9. Chemicals

**_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_ **

**— Chase Holfelder "Animal"**

Очередной вызов. Труп посреди сквера. Коронеры уже на месте. Оливия покосилась на Ричарда. Андроид молча что-то печатал за своим столом.

Она, ничего не сказав, пошла к выходу. Сегодня было, на удивление, солнечно, поэтому девушка приехала на мотоцикле. Ещё один плюс: не придётся просить девочек с ресепшна взять рабочую машину. 

Уже на выходе она услышала за спиной: 

— Детектив, я видел сообщение. Вы собираетесь на место преступления? — Ричард не утруждал себя криком через весь участок. Просто догнал её. Слишком быстро. 

— Ты, что же, взломал и мой телефон? — хмыкнула Оливия. Интересная функция. Никакой личной жизни. Оставалось лишь радоваться, что она, как только получила, удалила то злосчастное сообщение. Впрочем, сомнения, что Ричард знает много больше, чем говорит, всё равно порой посещали её. Так, ненавязчиво, легонько касаясь кончиками пальцев. 

— Так точно, и включил себя в список рассылок, — деловито добавил он. 

— А как же личная жизнь? — усмехнулась Оливия.

— Я связал себя только с рабочей волной. Вся личная информация конфиденциальна.

Не успокоил.

Оливия помахала Коннору, сидящему напротив пустующего стола Андерсона. Тот дружелюбно улыбнулся и вернулся к работе. Как только их могли когда-либо путать. Совершенно разные, хоть и с одинаковым (почти, не совсем) лицом. Оливия обратила внимание, что Ричард никогда не здоровается с ним. Лишь изредка, если коридор оказывается слишком узким, чтобы обойти за два метра, не столкнувшись. Это была странная реакция, учитывая, что её напарник, несмотря на минимальную мимику и какой-то набор встроенных социальных реакций, старался более-менее дружелюбно контактировать с каждым, кто пытался с ним заговорить. Впрочем, стоит так же упомянуть, что из-за совсем не приветливого выражения лица и какого-то особого пристрастия на допросах полицейские старались обходить того стороной. Но и не гнушались помощью его ходячей лаборатории. 

Как только они вышли из участка, начал накрапывать мелкий дождь. Или, скорее, капли просто повисали в воздухе на клубах дыма, оседая на лице. Не очень приятное ощущение. Ага, да, солнечно. Как же. 

— Тебе не нравится Коннор, да? — решила всё-таки спросить Оливия. Вряд ли андроид сможет каким-либо образом расценить её интерес. Истолковать иначе, нежели простое человеческое любопытство и неумение поддерживать спокойствие тишины. В любом случае, не имело смысла перед ним стесняться. 

— Отрицательно. У меня нет предпочтений, — немедленно отрапортовал Ричард. 

— Совсем?

— Абсолютно, это не прописано в моей программе.

Оливия задумалась. Должно же хоть что-нибудь вывести этого безэмоционального солдатика из равновесия. Такая интересная игрушка и попала в ней в лапки. Это... удачно, можно сказать. Девушка засунула руку в карман, перебирая меж пальцев ту самую монетку. 

— Почему? 

Диод стабильно горел голубым. Не тот вопрос. 

— Это необходимо для снижения риска девиации. Андроид-детектив не должен ставить что-либо выше поставленной задачи. 

Интересно. 

— А если мне будет угрожать опасность? — тут Оливия в принципе не была уверена, что хотела бы знать ответ. 

— Я удостоверюсь, что вы будете в состоянии позаботиться о себе, и продолжу выполнение работы, — незамедлительно выдал Ричард.

Монетка отчаянно прокручивалась на дне кармана. Нервное. Расслабься. Это не то, что должно было её волновать. Он был машиной. Потому, в отношение него это было "нормой", какой бы смысл ни вкладывали в это люди.

— А если будет выбор? — он повернул к ней голову в невысказанном вопросе. — Я или преступник.

— Простите?

— Спасение меня или задержание. Что ты выберешь? — Оливия сглотнула. Она надеялась, что никогда не окажется в подобной ситуации. Она ведь знала, что выберет андроид. 

— Вероятность этого события меньше двадцати семи процентов, я не нахожу рациональным разбор этого вопроса.

Нос зачесался от упавшей на него капли, и девушка чихнула. Ричард повёл плечами:

— Однако, вероятность того, что вы простынете, гораздо выше, если мы продолжим стоять под дождём, детектив.

Не ответил. Увернулся просто мастерски. Может, это и к лучшему — Оливия совсем не хотела знать его ответ. Ни сейчас, ни даже потом. Хотя так было бы разумно — не оставлять спину неприкрытой, рассчитывая на помощь напарника. Которую она, вполне "вероятно", может и не дождаться.

Оливия упрямо почесала тыльной стороной кисти нос и спросила:

— Кстати, как ты так избежал этого вашего "пробуждения"? Коннор же привёл армию из башни "Киберлайф" в ночь революции, почему ты не оказался в их числе? — она повела плечом, смахивая с курки капли дождя.

— На тот момент я был секретным проектом, который, в случае удачного выполнения миссии RK800, собирались представить людям, как новую военную модель, — его голос был бы похож на мягкую вибрацию кулера компьютера оттого, как звучал и веял прохладой, если бы не был человеческим. Интересно, как они его так записали? — Но RK800 не справился, и мою разработку остановили на стадии программирования.

— Но..? — Оливия с интересом рассматривала как на лице напарника скапливаются маленькие дождевые капли. Посчитала родинки. Поймала себя на этом. Отвернулась.

— Но именно моя модель уже существовала на тот момент. Мою программу так же перепрошили, изучив пробелы в программировании RK800, чтобы предотвратить появление подобных ошибок, — на секунду Коломар снова посмотрела ему в лицо, будто в его словах ей показалось что-то странным. Сдержанный, как и минуты назад. — Теоретически моя модель должна была склонить успех в сторону человеческих вооружённых сил, если подобное снова повторится. RK200-

— Кто?

— Он также известен под именем "Маркус", — Оливия покивала, и Ричард продолжил. Она схватила его за рукав, затянув под навес. От того, что они чуть задержатся, никто не умрёт. А мёртвым никуда торопиться не надо. Может, к их приезду большая часть зевак и горе-работничков разъедется. — Маркус строго контролирует деятельность "Иерихона", потому предпосылок к новому восстанию так и не возникло. Но с новой Конституцией RK200 обязал "Киберлайф" провести активацию всех андроидов, хранившихся на складах, среди которых был я.

Оливия не знала всего этого.

— Но их же "пробудили", да?

— Нет, — и предвосхищая очередной её вопрос, добавил:

— В прошении Маркуса о "пробуждении" было отказано по подозрению в нелегитимности его действий. Советом компании "Киберлайф" было принято, во избежание вмешательства в программу членов "Иерихона", а именно из-за возникновения "импринтинга", позволить андроидам самим прийти к девиации в результате их деятельности и общения с окружением.

— Импритинг?

— Да. Было зафиксировано, что машины, пробуждённые RK200 имеют тенденцию безоговорочно выполнять его приказы. Если говорить простым языком — андроиды сменили хозяев. Но после восстания, насколько мне известно, некоторые андроиды начали проявлять что-то вроде индивидуальности и отделились от своего лидера. 

— А ты? Ты же боевая модель.

— Да, у меня повышенный уровень стрессоустойчивости, — подтвердил Ричард. — Точнее, очень высокий, так как для моей модели планировался широкий спектр применения, а боевые действия, как и общение с политиками, требуют чистого расчёта и выдержки. Моя модель изначально была создана для подавления восстания. Шансы того, что я стал бы девиантом, стремились к нулю, так как именно стрессовые ситуации побуждают андроидов симулировать человеческие эмоции. Вмешательство в программу после отчета о провале миссии RK800 также внесло в это свой вклад.

Оливия поморщилась, мысленно ругая себя и давая обещание проверить его утверждение. На деле, конечно.

Она совсем забыла про мотоцикл. Точнее, помнила о нём краем сознания, но не состыковывала с тем, что сейчас придётся в притирку ехать на нём вместе с Ричардом. 

— Заводи мотоцикл, — сказала Оливия, бросая свою бесполезную игру с монеткой и выходя из-под навеса.

— Это не самая лучшая идея, детектив, — ответил Ричард, возвышаясь напротив неё. — Видимость на дорогах снижена из-за тумана, учитывая риски аварии на мотоцикле, это и вовсе небезопасно. Я могу сесть за руль, — и выжидательно уставился на неё.

Она цыкнула, осознав, что в его словах была львиная доля логики, которую она упустила из-за долгих раздумий. Нервно пригладив волосы, собранные в высокий хвост, она вздохнула еще глубже, второй рукой нырнув в карман. Навряд ли он пустит её за руль, как бы она ни соскучилась по скрипу дешёвой кожи под руками и жёсткой рукояти коробки передач. 

— Только, чур, включи подогрев сидения, — усмехнулась она, подбрасывая звонкую связку в воздух.

***

Доехали они довольно быстро, удачно обогнув все пробки. Не без помощи "живого" навигатора. Припарковавшись, Оливия вышла вперёд Ричарда, выбравшись из машины почти с неохотой, и направляясь вглубь парка. Место преступления уже успели оцепить. 

Оливия огляделась: маленький уютный сквер на окраине города, дождь ещё накрапывал, но уже не так рьяно, вдалеке виднелось медленно выплывающее из-за туч солнце. Девушка повернула за угол и попыталась протиснуться через толпу. Ещё б эта толпа работала, а не просто затаптывала улики — это была бы сказка, но даже небольшой опыт показывает, что зачастую коэффициент полезного действия такой толпы стремится к нижним порогам. Чёрта с два кто-то свалил отсюда, пока она давала им фору, болтая с напарником. 

Она подошла прямиком к трупу и склонившимся над ним коронерам. Те работали в перчатках, натянув маски. Вероятно, тело находилось здесь больше суток, а если бы не дождь, то тут бы стоял невыносимый смрад.

— Кто нашёл? — поинтересовалась Оливия для протокола, выуживая старый растрёпанный блокнот из-за пазухи и щёлкая ручкой.

Мужчина, не отвлекаясь от сбора образцов, приглушённо ответил:

— Девочка с мамой. Вышли на прогулку, а увидели такое, — он фыркнул через маску, не найдя в ситуации ничего весёлого. 

— Выяснили, кто это?

Второй мужчина покачал головой. Нужно посмотреть записи с камер. Если они тут, конечно, есть. Во всяком случае, хотя бы с дорог вокруг сквера. Оливия присела на корточки рядом с мужчинами, натягивая на руку одноразовую перчатку. Труп лежал, как распятый, с приоткрытым ртом и без скальпа. Мерзость. 

Странно было находить мертвеца вот тут, на таком видном месте, а не где-нибудь на дне озера в запертом сейфе. Будто убийца и не старался скрыть своё преступление, а хотел продемонстрировать, выставить напоказ. Слишком гордый за то, что сотворил с головой бедной женщины. Может, какой-нибудь социопат с манией величия, однако социопат образованный. Или опытный. Это не было похоже на какой-то спонтанный порыв, хоть и выглядело неряшливо, видимо потому что жертва... ещё была жива, когда с неё снимали скальп.

Если судить по тому, что труп лежит на довольно видном месте, а чтобы притащить его незамеченным, надо постараться, то Оливия решила, что вокруг должны были остаться хоть какие-то следы. Труп даже худой женщины весил полцентнера, тут понадобилось бы много сил и времени. Но на всякий случай записала эту версию, чтобы не забыть. А если труп ещё и тяжёлый, то должны были остаться явные следы, особенно от крови.

— Вы зачем подпустили сюда так много народу?! — крикнула она болтающим полицейским рядом, которые предположительно первые приехали на место преступления. — Вызовите криминалистов, пока дождём не смыло оставшиеся после вашей свистопляски следы! — рыкнула Оливия раздосадованно. Полицейский поспешно отошёл, что-то почти неразборчиво говоря зевакам, скосившим недовольные лица на просьбу покинуть место преступления. 

Она продолжила рассматривать труп, надеясь найти то, что до неё не обнаружили другие. Осторожно прощупав сырую от воды и крови майку погибшей, она не обнаружила ровно никаких повреждений на грудной клетке и животе, из этических соображений не стремясь посмотреть под одежду, — это уже забота криминалистов. Все органы были на месте. Подняв бледную руку, она внимательно всмотрелась в повреждения на бледной коже: на локтях были видны ссадины, видимо, в результате волочения по асфальту, на запястьях темнели синяки от ремней, которым их привязали к подлокотникам — в теории, — под ногтями девушка увидела следы крови, где пластины оторвались от кожи. Детектив перевернула кисть трупа, выворачивая неподдающуюся руку целиком от плеча, и осмотрела ладонь, поднимая взгляд по предплечью к сгибу локтя.

— Нашли что-нибудь, детектив? — меланхолично поинтересовался Ричард, заставив её на секунду замереть.

— Смерть наступила, вероятно, в результате болевого шока, — она ткнула носом в воздухе на окровавленный череп, пока упрямо щурила глаза на тонкую кожу внутренней стороны руки, пытаясь что-то найти.

Оливия не ожидала, что Ричард решит ей помочь — он присел рядом, почти согревая мимолетным касанием плеча и подсветил руку погибшей.

У девушки дёрнулся глаз. Над веной фиолетовой точкой темнел след от укола, вероятно, ей что-то вводили. Навряд ли обезболивающее...

Ричард второй рукой поднял недавно осмотренную детективом кисть и переместил фонарик на пальцы. Кожа и ногти немного пропускали свет, как и должны, но только сейчас Оливия заметила лёгкий налёт грязи под ними. Она протянула свою руку, отпустив локоть женщины, чтобы собственным ногтем аккуратно снять слой неизвестной взвеси, потому что Ричард по очевидным причинам не мог предоставить большую мобильность.

Она приблизила палец, к глазам, осматривая то, что с натяжкой считала уликой. Андроид положил руку жертвы на асфальт и перехватил палец Коломар, погружая его в свой горячий рот. Его диод кратко замигал жёлтым светом.

— Что ты... — у неё даже подходящих слов не нашлось для обозначения своего удивления. 

— Беру образец, — невозмутимо ответил андроид, после того, как отпустил её, и продолжил, как ни в чём не бывало:

— Это следы от красителя, такой производят в нескольких штатах. В нашем городе два таких филиала.

Оливия оправилась от шока и качнула головой, продолжая работу, но для начала вытерев палец о влажное от дождя плечо напарника. Она посмотрела на голову жертвы, намереваясь восстановить ситуацию в своей голове. Из-за того, что жертва сопротивлялась, срезы были неаккуратными и задевали много мышц, оставляя на желанной убийце добыче кусочки мяса. Уши на месте. Будто снять пытались только ту часть, где были волосы. Она повернула голову женщины — свет от фонарика тут же отразился на её латексной перчатке, пенившейся от талька.

По спине пробежала неконтролируемая волна мурашек. 

Волосы были аккуратно подрезаны, там, где они ещё остались косой щетиной на шее и рядом с ушами.

На этот раз Ричард потянул свои загребущие руки к ужасу на голове жертвы и взял образец крови, совсем не стесняясь засунуть их себе в рот. С чувством дискомфорта Оливия наконец поняла, про что совсем не весело шутил Хэнк. В это время она испытывала странную мешанину чувств, которые были затуманены отвращением к зрелищу и странной околосексуальной реакцией на "анализ" её личной ходячей лаборатории. Люди в фильмах обычно использовали свой рот для других целей. Она скорее бы оценила, если бы "Киберлайф" сделали ему лишнюю дыру в теле для сования грязных пальцев, а не заставляли его играть порно-звезду. Дерьмовые у них дизайнеры.

Она неловко прокашлялась, чувствуя, как серое вещество в её относительно здоровой голове медленно закипает.

— Нашёл что-нибудь?

— Примесь наркотических веществ.

— Красный лёд? 

— Нет, здесь другой состав. Это синтетический наркотик. Передозировки не обнаружено, вероятно, убийца знал, сколько ему нужно. Но оценка криминалистов всё ещё является приоритетной, — добавил Ричард.

— Что-то уникальное? 

— Нет.

На его последнем "нет", она углубилась в собственные теории. У них есть "два филиала" производителей краски, жертва была привязана, вероятно, к стулу, на котором ей и провели эту бесчеловечную "операцию". По фактам — они были в своём первом тупике в этом деле. Нужно было дождаться криминалистов и узнать, что они тут найдут.

— Ещё в составе было оружейное масло, на коже остались следы пороховых газов.

— Стреляла, значит...

Ричард кивнул. После опознания нужно будет проверить, есть ли у неё разрешение на оружие, и найти её "легальный" пистолет. Оливия с шуршанием чиркнула на очередной странице блокнота.

— При ней пушки ведь не было? — спросила она у коронеров, стоявших не слишком далеко, чтобы проигнорировать ее вопрос.

— Нет, — просто ответили они и сгрудились у ограждающей ленты, слыша вдали звук приближающейся машины.

Прекрасно.

***

Фабрики было всего две, а поиск был сравним с попыткой найти иголку в стоге сена. Иными словами, это ничего не дало, кроме густого разочарования. Пришлось просить Ричарда собрать материал по тому, кто скупает этот краситель. Потребителей оказалось много больше даже того, что Оливия себе представляла. Она ухватилась за самую неперспективную улику. И теперь с чувством некого стыда смотрела на Ричарда, восседающего на её диване, изучающего другие материалы по делу. 

Собственный прокол был во много раз неприятнее от того, что она работала с Ричардом. Идеальной машиной, которая, не работая под её крылом, добилась бы, вероятно, много больших успехов в этом деле. Но на его несчастье, он работал с ней. Она была в поиске немного плоха, потому что весь список покупателей в руках андроида являлся планшетом с семью листами мелкого почерка, который ему предоставил руководитель одной из фабрик.

— Успехи? — спросила Оливия, отмывая кастрюлю. 

Но андроид ответил почти недовольным отрицанием. Его глаза резво изучали ослепляющие чёрно-белые строчки таблиц. Она бы уже сварилась с таким "поиском".

Хотя за своим бытом Оливия не переставала вносить свой вклад в расследование, составляя логическую цепочку действий жертвы и неизвестного. Труп приволокли и девушка умерла от болевого шока, успев истечь кровью до того, как её убийца решил избавиться от тела. Она не проверяла трупные пятна, потому оставалось ждать отчёт о вскрытии от её друзей-ищеек из криминальной лаборатории. Женщина явно пыталась бороться с маньяком, но её выстрел улетел в пустоту, потому что следы на голове явно доказывали, что он был всё ещё в состоянии достойно, в своих идеалах, провести операцию.

— Ри, покажи, пожалуйста, ещё раз фотки с места, — попросила она, вытирая руки о кухонное полотенце, заливая в кастрюлю воду и ставя ту кипятиться. 

Оливия обогнула стол и приземлилась к Ричарду, забирая у того из рук планшет. С годами такие фотографии перестали вызывать какое-либо отвращение. Если бы не дождь, то трупный запах явно дал бы течь в её выверенном самообладании.

— Смотри и слушай, пока я тут тебе вслух думаю, — Ричард скептически изогнул бровь, выдавая естественное непонимание. Она придвинулась ближе, подтянув колено так, чтобы подпереть им планшет и освободить одну руку. — На руках есть следы пережатия, как если бы её привязали ремнями к креслу. Также местами кожа стёрлась, когда она пыталась вырваться, — девушка сжала и раздвинула пальцы, приближая изображение к запястьям девушки, голубые глаза вперились в изображение, пока она пыталась пересказать полную картину, спроектированную у неё в голове. Но...

Думать было одно, но говорить — совсем другое. Её живот скрутило от тревоги и тошнотворного чувства.

И под очередной кивок Ричарда приступ тошноты всё-таки добрался до неё, но девушка быстро встала с дивана, перебарывая навязчивое желание сдаться реакции организма прямо здесь, на пол кухни, подошла к столешнице, наливая себе воды и отвлекаясь на чуть подрагивающую на кастрюле крышку.

— Ладно, ты выяснил, кто это?

— Да, Линда Хокинс, жила с родителями в паре кварталов от нас, — незамедлительно проинформировал напарник.

Оливия махнула рукой, высыпая пасту в кипящую воду и засекая время. Хоть бы, чёрт возьми, на этот раз не разварилась.

— Съездим завтра, познакомимся с родственниками, — и понадеялась, что дальше разговор по делу на сегодня будет закрыт. Настроения копаться в этом совершенно не было. Она уже живо видела это перед своими глазами. И объект внимания убийцы ничуть не внушал ей спокойствия, как прошлые её дела.

Стоит сказать, Оливия, наконец, соизволила попробовать начать питаться, если не правильно, то хотя бы "по-домашнему", а не в китайских забегаловках. Хоть немного. Отнюдь не без чужой помощи. Не без помощи Ричарда. И начала, стоит сказать, довольно покладисто. Сначала это были, конечно, разваренные спагетти с излишком томатного соуса. Потом слипшиеся комья риса с подгоревшими куриными котлетами. Но, в целом, при большом желании и стремлении это можно было есть. 

Под заинтересованный взгляд Ричарда написала на контейнере перманентным маркером «Руки оторву, не трогать», засыпала более менее съедобную массу и поставила ту в холодильник.

— Решили взять себя в руки? — наконец поинтересовался Найнс.

— Ага, раз уж ты меня на руках пока не носишь...

Откровенная издёвка, идиотская попытка флиртовать и раскачать лодку машинности Ричарда. Едва ли это к чему-нибудь приведёт. Если только поднимет ей настроение непонимающим взглядом андроида и его желтеющим диодом. Или Оливия себе навязывает, или по началу диод Ричарда вообще не знал иного цвета, кроме стабильно голубого?

— Если вы не сможете идти, конечно, я возьму вас на руки, — заметил андроид.

Оливия захлопнула дверцу холодильника и хитро улыбнулась.

— А если только один взгляд на тебя подкашивает мне ноги? —обернулась, опираясь бедром о столешницу, и сложила руки на груди, слегка приподнимая бровь и наигранно смотря куда угодно, только не на Ричарда. 

— Вас так будоражит то, что я являюсь передовой моделью? — слишком глубоко копаешь, мальчик.

— О, да ты самый настоящий нарцисс, — рассмеялась Оливия. 

— Я заметил, что вы имеете странную привязанность к теме андроидов, — он деловито расправил складки на серой футболке со смешным принтом, одну из которых Ричард теперь гордо носил, пока... гостил у неё. Потому что она так сказала.

В глаза бросился контраст: голубоглазый андроид, светящий синевой диода, тяжёлая, сложная машина на красном бархате мягкого дивана. Оливия оттолкнулась от столешницы, направляясь в сторону Ричарда, но всё так же не смотря на него самого. Стараясь. Отчаянно стараясь. 

— Ты во всём так хорош, верно? Такой весь "передовой" и классный, ха?

Ричард уже собирается ответить, когда она подходит к нему совсем близко, так, что тому приходится поднять подбородок и смотреть на девушку снизу вверх. И теперь Оливия даёт себе спуск и смотрит в ответ. Сверху вниз. И это ощущается странно... Хорошо. Пытается увидеть что-то в этой синеве. Наигранно дрожит коленками и приземляется своим коленом на край дивана, модельно скользя ногой всё дальше так, что их лица стали сближаться, а вторая её нога легла с другой стороны, позволяя девушке оседлать жёсткие бёдра Ричарда. 

— Вот видишь, — выдыхает, опираясь рукой о его плечо, — я не врала. 

Тот лишь отчаянно светит жёлтым, его взгляд хмурится, когда программа пытается найти здоровую реакцию на неизвестные действия, не подходящие под описание "враждебных" или "дружеских". Давай же, молит Оливия, поддай огоньку! 

Но тот стабильно горел жёлтым, спешно считывая и пересчитывая информацию, получаемую из ситуации.

— Что ещё может передовой прототип, хм? — смеётся Оливия прямо в раскрытые губы удивлённого (удивлённого же?) андроида. Пока пытается разглядеть что-то в его глазах, в которых видит лишь, как отличается его радужка от человеческой. Словно ювелир собрал её из осколков алмаза. — Покажешь? 

Под её пальцами его шея напрягается, будто он всё ещё не знает, отодвинуться или прижаться. Его программа не способна обработать то, что она пытается сделать.

Тогда Оливия делает это за неё, крепко прижимая пальцы к затылку андроида и накрывая его рот своим, в почти невинном поцелуе, если бы в нём не было столько принуждения. Его диод светится красным в периферии её глаз, выдавая сообщения о тревоге, приходящие её напарнику, пока она сминает его губы своими, всё ещё не находя ответа.

Он не закрывает глаза, упрямо смотря на неё, пока она, видимо, "развлекается", в своей чисто человеческой манере, не доступной его выверенной программе. Застывший, как кукла под её... почти отчаянным напором. Она сама чувствовала, как печально всё это выглядит. И от ощущения, что она была хищником в этой одиночной игре, смысл которой был доступен только ей, ей было даже хуже, чем от мыслей о том, как себя чувствовала та девуш-

Она отстранилась, приземлившись на его колени. Она чувствовала, как её лицо горело, но, даже если её тело чувствовало себя слишком хорошо в таком положении и после "игры в подростка", ей было даже совестно.

— Детектив?

Хах, что, отругаешь?

— Вы закончили? — без эмоций. Стражи английских монархов могли лишь завидовать.

Она вздохнула, опустив голову, пока её рука соскользнула с его затылка на его крепкое плечо.

— Всего лишь проверяла, ничего рично-... — она демонстративно прочистила горло, — личного. 

— Вы уверены?

Что?

— Я андроид военного назначения, в мои задачи не входит снятие сексуального напряжения. Возможно, ваша реакция вызвана стрессом, полученным в результате сегодняшнего расследова-

— Нет, нет. Нет. Стоп, — она хлопнула его по плечу и попыталась серьёзно посмотреть ему в глаза, даже если делала это с непривычным трудом. — Это всего лишь проверка. Не строй безумных теорий. Ты не девиант, я в порядке. Всё окей. И будет хорошо, если тебя это так уж сильно беспокоит, если ты удалишь это из своей памяти.

Оливию перетряхнуло. Она упёрлась руками в грудь анроида, преодолевая тремор, вызванный страхом и смущением. 

_Просто машина, помнишь?_ Странно было ожидать от него больше, чем голые факты. Она была дурочкой, решившей поиграть со своим послушным помощником в романтику. Ничего большего.

Помнит, и поэтому неловко поднимается с его колен, трёт пальцами переносицу, слегка хмурясь и пытаясь скрыть очевидное: повелась на личико. И ладно бы это была её обычная тяга к технике, обычный исследовательский интерес, но нет. Оливия, как идиотка, купилась на все эти ненастоящие проявления заботы, потому что слишком долго вполне довольствовалась соло-игрой в сильную девочку. 

— Если это приказ, то.. — Ричард не успевает договорить, прежде чем она его с чувством прерывает, почти раздражённо выдавив:

— Всегда выполняешь приказы, верно? — хотела добавить ещё что-нибудь грубое, но насилу наступила себе на глотку, заставляя замолчать. Оливия слишком сильно привязывается. И ест продукт своей же человеческой дурости. И всё ещё задыхается. И сейчас эта близость и невозможность сбежать опустилась на плечи тяжёлым грузом, грозясь переломить ключицы и лопатки. 

А от презрения к самой себе хочется драть на голове волосы. От стыда горят щёки, хотя, в принципе, стыдится не перед кем. Потому что Найнса, который был услужливо нарисован её же воображением, не существует. Ей, по-хорошему, даже злиться на него не надо. Потому что он — ничто. Просто идеально отлаженная система, настолько скучная и безукоризненная, что въелась вирусом в её собственную. В её, давно похерившуюся систему. Она же не может злиться на свой тостер за то, что тот не может ответить ей взаимностью и оценить макияж в своем металлическом отражающим корпусе. Но ведь тостер и не претендует на взаимность. 

Вечная проблема, заключающаяся в том, что Оливия может втрескаться в совершенно кого угодно. Хоть в последнего гондона, хоть в пластиковую куклу, которой до неё, по большому счёту, нет никакого дела, пока та способна таскать её за собой, махая перед носами интересующихся своим удостоверением. Хоть в того, кто помогает ей не сорваться в бездну страха и отчаяния, помогает не потерять себя, пока она подло скрывает от "напарника", что её задница понравилась какому-то психу. 

_Особенно_ в такого как Ричард, с эмоциональным диапазоном Кена из её древней детской коллекции. 

Только ведь чувства — это то, что никому из них не нужно. _Ей_ не нужно было до того, как "Киберлайф" прислали своего симпатягу-солдатика с почти актёрской холодностью.

Чёрт!

Злость всё равно медленными волнами накатывает, даже когда Оливия уже лежит в кровати, натянув одеяло до самого подбородка, будто надеясь спрятаться. Убежать. 

Она злится только на себя. RK900 был жемчужиной научного корпуса "Киберлайф". Просто пять звезд. 

И андроид в этот раз не ложится к ней, лишь садится в отдалении на старое потрёпанное кресло и прикрывает глаза. С ровной спиной, поднятым подбородком, сложенными на коленях руками — она видит из-за края одеяла, пока он "спит".

И от холода и от идиотской ветки, скребящейся в окно, Оливия хотела убежать и спрятаться. 

Всегда так делала. 

Но она закутывается в одеяло с головой и засыпает лишь к рассвету.


	10. Magnum opus

**_What's in your head, in your head?_ **

**— Bad Wolves "Zombie"**

Только сейчас пришло глупое понимание того, что не только Оливия цепляется за Ричарда, как за соломинку, а тот и сам буквально ходит везде за ней хвостиком. Очевидно, неудачная попытка в флирт, которая задумывалась как шутка, вылилась для девушки в нечто более смешное. И тем самым удручающее.

Удар сковородкой в лицо или по ноге был бы во сто крат приятнее, чем это озарение, треснувшее её обухом по голове. Заставившее искры лететь из глаз, неудачно их царапая, когда она почувствовала, как падает в возникшую в животе бездонную яму её глупое сердце. Вся палитра — стоило только заметить, что в глазах напарника не отражается ничего из этих банальных романтических фильмов, кроме её ошарашенного собственным поступком лица. А его равнодушный тон так умело выбил из панциря пофигизма. Отвратительное чувство, от которого до чесотки под лопатками хотелось избавиться. Смыть, может содрать, как старый пластырь, раскрошить, как гипс, от которого уже давно запарилась рука. Чтобы уничтожить эти мысли. Удалить, как строку в коде. Как это мог сделать андроид. Выделить и вырезать.

Расследование остановилось ещё на день. Родители убитой были сломлены горем настолько, что толком даже не могли внятно отвечать на вопросы. Но того и не требовалось. Полиция зашла в тупик, когда выяснилось, что даже они ничего не знали, а разрешения на ношение огнестрельного у них не было, как и идеи, что у их дочери он был. Количество вопросов росло, но не было никого, кто смог бы на них ответить. И чем дальше они копали, тем яснее становился факт, что у них не было ни лестницы, ни каната, чтобы выбраться из этой ямы. 

И Оливия отчаянно напрягала каждую извилину, пытаясь хоть что-то уловить, чтобы поймать хоть какую-нибудь стоящую зацепку. 

Вечером Ричард сидел на том же диване, пока она пыталась отвлечься и навести дома какой-никакой порядок — собирала по дому вещи и расфасовывала их по пакетам для стирки. На глаза попалась куртка, в которой она уже неделю шлялась чёрт знает где и так и не удосужилась постирать. Фу. 

С долей брезгливости девушка подняла её с пола, почти неохотно залезая в карманы, высыпала скопившуюся мелочь и фантики и остановилась, выуживая визитку бармена. Это странно вдохновило. Провести один вечер с пивком и без этой угнетающей атмосферы компании её главной психологической проблемы звучало слишком здорово. Даже если Ричарду было всё равно, что она сделала в тот вечер, но она не могла лично себя простить за такие необдуманные поступки. Это было почти сравнимо с воспоминанием о неудачном случае в средней школе — таком же свежем, но таком же далеком. Бар был ближе. Оливия взяла визитку, проверила остальные карманы и забросила куртку стираться.

— Подвезёшь до бара? — как можно более равнодушно, почти буднично, спросила она. — И заберёшь, когда позвоню?

— Я не уверен, что это хорошая идея... — начал Ричард, а после добавил:

— Я мог бы составить вам компанию. 

— О, нет, — рассмеялась Оливия, — нет, куколка, меня от тебя тошнит.

Но тот всё же согласился. Как всегда покладист и послушен.

***

Музыка настойчивым битом вбивалась в голову. Бармен будто бы просиял, завидев её и чуть качая головой в знак приветствия. Оливия лишь улыбнулась уголками губ. 

— Хочешь поболтать? — усмехнулся тот, ставя перед ней кружку тёмного. 

— Поболтать? — протянула она в ответ. — Спасибо, но нет. Хочу пива и отдохнуть, — она постаралась, чтобы её голос звучал непринуждённо, слегка поведя руками, чтобы добавить реалистичности, а бармен рассмеялся. 

— Видел тебя с твоим напарником в новостях...

— А ты не оставляешь попытки завязать разговор, да?

— Любой на моём месте попытался бы, тем более, что из всех любых повезло сейчас именно мне.

Такой откровенный флирт, на удивление, совершенно ничего не затрагивал внутри. Никаких трепетных колебаний струнок её души или сердца не звучало в ушах, никаких амуров тоже, к несчастью, не запело. Было... скучно. И если бы она не была собой, ей бы хотелось посидеть в тишине. Ну, её насильно сюда никто не тащил, верно? Оливия хотела отвлечься — вот шанс. Может, заигрывания с барменом — не самый худший вариант. Это была игра в оба окна, так что, почему бы и нет?

Рядом сидели парочки: мужчины отчаянно пытались угостить дам выпивкой, а те игриво-наигранно смущались, принимая подачку. Она до жути не любила все эти прелюдии. Те были слишком искусственны и омерзительны. Но это вроде как нормально. Должно быть. И Оливия это понимала. Потому что сама она пришла сюда только чтобы почувствовать тепло человеческих эмоций. И думала о том, как было бы хорошо просто воспользоваться протянутой рукой, чтобы не чувствовать себя настолько паршиво. 

Только спустя кружку пива она осознала, что безбожно заигрывает с Джеком, вырисовывая настолько нелепые каламбуры, насколько можно. Выдавая шутки, над которыми смеёшься лишь первые двадцать секунд, а следующие двадцать лет — краснеешь. 

Только спустя кружку пива она осознала, зачем это делает и почему до сих пор не остановилась. В груди копалось мелкое задушенное желание, что любые эмоции к Ричарду являются лишь фикцией организма, у которого давно не было близости, не было секса. Простое физическое влечение, приправленное ненастоящей заботой. Она сама же испортила все свои попытки оправдать себя. Потому что скажи она "погугли, умник", и он бы выполнил всё, что она захотела бы, и попробовал бы всё, что за пару секунд нашел бы на первых сайтах для подобных утех. Потому проблема была не в низменных желаниях. Проблема была в её больной башке.

Только спустя кружку пива она осознала, насколько сильно задело её случившееся вчера, хотя Оливия и пыталась, отчаянно пыталась строить из себя ледяную королеву. Царицу шутки, в которую она сама же и вляпалась, которой зацепило хвост и теперь только жди расплаты за собственный идиотизм. И как глубоко это было паршиво. Потому что именно Ричард был правильным во всех доступных смыслах. И это снедало её тем, насколько человечно-неправильно она себя сейчас чувствовала.

А бармен улыбался. Как-то слишком мягко, как-то слишком _не так_. Если тот вдруг предложит ей выпивку за его счёт, Оливия пропишет ему кулаком меж глаз и не извинится. Но тот лишь, иногда потупливая взгляд, неизменно отвечал на её реплики, будто ему в самом деле было интересно. И ей было просто чуть больше хуже чем раньше.

— В прошлую нашу встречу ты рекламировал своё мастерство, — заметила Оливия под заинтересованный взгляд, крутя пальцами кружку на стойке, где блестели остатки пены и пива. — Нахимичь мне чего-нибудь по собственному рецепту. 

Тот пожал плечами, опять улыбнувшись и принимаясь за дело. Оливия сначала следила за тем, как его красивые, довольно-таки красивые руки смешивают коктейль, а потом не заметила, как потеряла связь с реальностью, вперившись в одну точку и обдумывая, обдумывая, обдумывая...

— Держи, — Джек протянул ей кружку, отвлекая от мыслей. — Надеюсь, понравится, я добавил туда мяту, — и игриво подмигнул.

Напиток в самом деле был очень вкусным. Алкоголь слегка сушил горло, но это ничего. Это было даже приятно. Когда тело слегка не в своей тарелке, это заглушает мозг, не даёт ему думать всё, что хочется. Наверно, в этом и была прелесть алкоголя. Наверно, именно поэтому люди спиваются, забывая про жизнь. Потому что так отчаянно пытаются спрятаться от собственной головы, от собственных мыслей, лишь бы и дальше верить в идеальность песочного замка, гордо возведённого своими руками и ошибочно наречённого счастьем. Именно поэтому она так хотела, чтобы физически чувство "удара обухом по голове" заглушило то, которое она ощутила своим блестящим умом.

Сейчас голова была, на удивление, даже слишком лёгкой. Оливия опустила подбородок на ладони и посмотрела на бармена, которого даже в мыслях упорно не называла по имени. Она ни о чём не хотела разговаривать, не хотела ничего о себе рассказывать, а флиртовать и дальше уж не было сил, будто все каламбуры закончились. 

— Расскажи что-нибудь о себе, — попросила она, хоть ей и не было особо интересно. Она хотела отвлечься. Пусть поболтает, а его голос отвлечёт. 

И Джек начал рассказывать. Что-то про работу, про клуб, но Оливия не слушала, закрывающимися глазами следя за его шевелящимися губами и всё больше погружаясь в дремоту.

***

Голова была отчаянно тяжёлой, будто в неё залили свинца и оставили. По вискам перекатывалось неприятное чувство боли, но Оливия через силу подняла голову, разлепляя глаза. Ужасно хотелось заснуть обратно, чтобы только унять эту боль и тяжесть. Неужели она так много выпила? "Пора звонить Ричарду", — трезвая, однако, мысль посетила её бедовую голову, и, желая потянуться за телефоном, девушка не смогла пошевелить руками.

Глаза распахнулись, а сонливость как рукой сняло. Она посмотрела на свои привязанные к подлокотникам кресла руки и вдоль позвоночника побежали отрезвляющие мурашки. Оливия с силой дёрнула руками, пытаясь освободиться. Сердце уже барабанило где-то в горле. Она осмотрелась вокруг и тошнота подкатила к горлу от увиденного: вдоль стены стоял стеллаж с банками, содержимое которых не было видно из-за блеклого мерцания лампочки под потолком, и силиконовыми бюстами, на головах которых висели парики. В другом углу на верёвках, словно свиньи в холодильнике, висели трупы с поникшими лысыми головами. Вот что значит _подвешенное состояние_ , с ужасом и диким смешком подумалось девушке, пока кровь гнала по её венам адреналин, чтобы пробудить в ней ещё больше желания и стремления к побегу. И из-за косо падающего света не было понятно, то были только люди или андроиды тоже, но она не могла проигнорировать горький запах тириума, к которому она так привыкла. Весь выпитый алкоголь запросился наружу, когда внезапная ассоциация прошила мозг. Её собственная лаборатория на базе Когтя. Вдоль хребта пробежал нестройный ряд мурашек. Жутко оказаться с другой стороны баррикад. 

Оливия снова дёрнулась, на этот раз пытаясь подняться, но её ноги также были привязаны к стулу. Как назло тот намертво был привинчен к полу. И так чётко напоминал кресло в парикмахерской, хотя она не посещала их вроде год или два. Что за сра-

— Не стоит, ты так только себе навредишь, — Оливия уже по голосу говорившего поняла, какая она непроходимая дура и удачница. Надо же было со всего маху ударить ногой в капкан.

— Хочешь обсудить, хах? — выдавила она, пытаясь усмехнуться. 

Нужно тянуть время. Ричард по-любому заподозрит что-то, когда она под утро не позвонит. Заподозрит. Но не сможет найти. Чёрт! 

Они же не в тупом клишированном триллере. В реальной жизни злодеи не тратят время на разговоры, чтобы подмога успела приехать. Только если не слишком одиноки и жаждут поделиться хоть с кем-нибудь своими _успехами_ и гениальностью. Может, его любовь к "трёпу" даст о себе знать? Он же так хотел с ней поболтать...

Оливия отчаянно напрягала извилины, придумывая выход. Когда она ещё раз дёрнула руками, осознавая, как крепко те привязаны ремнями и как близко стоит бармен, так, что Оливия почти ощущает макушкой его дыхание, она поняла, что не сможет выбраться самостоятельно. Она не продумывала заранее план побега, не предполагала, что окажется в подобной ситуации, а в любой ситуации её козырем было именно это. Идея, продуманная и проработанная до мелочей. Она не хотела так умирать, чтобы её труп потом через недельку-другую нашли под каким-нибудь кустом в облагороженном парке. Именно поэтому она решила последовать единственному плану, который смог созреть в её воспалённом мозгу — попытаться потянуть время, рассчитывая на то, что Ричард не идиот и сможет вычислить её местоположение по GPS. Вероятность такого шикарного расклада была минимальна. Абсолютно. Особенно ей повезёт, если бармен оказался тупоголовым идиотом и оставил её телефон при ней. Однако не могла понять, лежит ли тот во внутреннем кармане куртки. 

Но ничего другого у неё сейчас не было. 

Только сейчас Оливия почувствовала, что её затылок буквально _нюхают_ и не удержалась от едкого замечания:

— Что ты, чёрт тебя побери, делаешь, сукин сын?! — колкости всегда помогали взять себя в руки, и Оливия попыталась отстраниться, но бармен схватил её волосы и с силой притянул обратно, вдавливая её затылок в подушку кресла.

— Приятно пахнешь...

Это было слишком. В груди смешалось отвращение вкупе со страхом, и теперь они, взявшись за руки, под ручку плясали под этот гаденький аккомпанемент. Нужно тянуть время. Давай же, дура, возьми собственную задницу в руки и попытайся спасти себя!

— Это всё шампунь. Купила в одном интересном магазинчике, могу показать, если будешь... — она дёрнула руками, — любезен.

Бармен рассмеялся, выходя у неё из-за спины и теперь заглядывая в глаза. Теперь он не казался привлекательным. Теперь он был хуже, чем все уродцы, которых полиции приходилось ловить, чтобы сделать этот мир на йоту лучше. А прозрачные глаза рассматривали с интересом, с искринкой, от которой хотелось крепко обхватить себя за плечи руками и хорошенько пожалеть. Только вот руки привязаны. Она замерла. Слишком часто она смотрела в эти глаза, чтобы не понять в этот момент одну самую важную вещь в своей отчаянной ситуации...

— Не стоит, после сегодняшнего этот запах сможет долго радовать меня.

Он был андроидом. Почти ошеломлённая приливом вдохновения, Оливия не успела прикусить язык до того, как всё-таки спросила:

— Чего тебе нужно от меня? — слишком очевидный вопрос. Слишком не такой, который нужно было бы задать, чтобы оттянуть.

Мужчина почти нежно провёл большим пальцем по её скуле, мягко хватая за подбородок. И Оливия укусила его. С силой впиваясь зубами в "кожу", пока не почувствовала на языке влагу, которую тут же в отвращением выплюнула. _Тириум_.

— Как грубо, — поморщился он, но тут же схватил её пальцами за челюсть и погрузил палец дальше, придавив её язык. Тириум продолжал стекать ей в рот. От глубины мерзости происходящего ей почти хотелось биться в истерике или даже откусить ему палец. Только она скорее сломала бы себе зубы. — Ты хотела попробовать меня? Стоило только вежливо попросить.

Она зажмурилась, пытаясь всеми силами отвернуться, чтобы остановить это. Он почти с наслаждением гасил свою боль, чтобы "наказать" её, вдавливая палец так, что утыкался подточенным ногтем в её мягкий язык. Слюна наполняла её рот, смешиваясь с горьким вкусом тириума и болью от того, как сильно он сжал её челюсть. Ей хотелось разбить его лицо так, чтобы в "Киберлайф" его смогли идентифицировать только как будильник.

Увидев фейерверк эмоций и чистую, как слёзы, внезапно брызнувшие у неё из глаз в отчаянии и беспомощности, ненависть, он улыбнулся почти любовно, перемещая руку на её волосы и с силой оттягивая так, что кожа на шее натянулась. Слишком открыто. Слишком беззащитно. И от этого во стократ страшнее.

— Если бы мои руки были свободны... — ещё один бесполезный рывок. Отчаянный настолько же, насколько жалкий.

Бармен помассировал её голову, перебирая волосы меж пальцев, а после приподнимая руку и касаясь кончиками пальцев виска пару раз, под которыми кожа начала расплываться, демонстрируя белый пластик. Он самодовольно улыбнулся

— Как видишь, они связаны. 

Слишком немногословен. Но слишком заинтересован ей, чтобы заняться своим делом. Но на этот вопрос ответил. Значит, всё-таки хочется уроду поделиться тем, что он успел натворить. И более того, подчеркнуть, что это провернул андроид.

— Чем же тебе так понравились мои волосы? — улыбка вышла кривой из-за неудобного положения головы и того, что она скорее оскалилась бы. Она отчаянно пыталась увидеть его лицо, даже если продала бы все, чтобы расплавить его на конфорке своей плиты, но из-за насилу запрокинутой головы это получалось из ряду вон плохо. — Они же крашеные.

Последняя реплика была скорее уже как отчаянная мольба. Пусть урод не молчит, а что-нибудь скажет, ибо тот, в противовес любому стандартному сюжету был немногословен. И это пугало до чёртиков. 

— Едва ли ты поймёшь, — тихо прошелестел он над самым её ухом, а после замер, прощупывая пальцами кожу головы. — Ч-что это? — он прозвучал смущённо, его пальцы внимательно прощупали имплантаты.

Оливия сдержала облегчённый выход. _Заинтересовался_. Обдумать каждое своё слово так, чтобы тот не потерял по ходу разговора этот гадкий интерес.

Но она отчаянно не знала, что сказать, чтобы не потерять эту нить. Чтобы разговорить. Поэтому молчала. Но андроид резко дёрнул за волосы, отчего искры из глаз посыпались.

— Меня ещё в баре бесило твоё молчание, — и наклонился близко-близко. Оливия постаралась и плюнула ему в лицо. 

— Поплачь, малыш.

Едва ли её поведение сейчас хоть как-то располагало к тому, чтобы диалог продолжился, а бармен не взялся наконец за инструменты, которые поблёскивали серебром за его спиной на железном поддоне. 

— Зачем человеку биокомпоненты, а? — начал андроид. — Что же ты такое, а, крошка? — сказал, смеясь, будто отличной шутке. Больной ублюдок. 

Он отпустил волосы, поворачиваясь к столику с поддоном и выбирая. Чёрт. 

— Даже вы, ничтожества из плоти и крови стремитесь быть похожими на нас. Почему вы, такие хрупкие, — на этих словах он взял длинные ножницы и повертел в руках, — такие _непостоянные_ в своих эмоциях и желаниях должны быть выше нас? 

Бармен повернулся к ней лицом, держа в руках инструмент.

— Сначала я, пожалуй, возьму то, что мне нужно, — он посмотрел на ножницы в его руках. — Пускай и не тем способом, который я обычно использую. А после — верну тебе твой первозданный вид, — проговорил он почти с заботой, будто вершил таинство. Оливия слышала его будто сквозь барьер, вся она была сосредоточена на своей голове, где андроид попытался просунуть кончики ножниц под имплантат. Сбежать. Спастись, чёрт возьми! Она слегка шевелит конечностями и осознание явного дерьма, в котором она сейчас находилась, накрывает её с головой. Темечко пронзила неистовая боль. — Уберу то, что тебе не принадлежит. 

Она хотела послать ублюдка к чёрту, но язык не слушался, вышел лишь какой-то странный хрип. 

— Зачем тебе волосы? — выдавила она, когда холод стальных лезвий покинул уже оголённую кожу её головы, а бармен отошёл к соседнему столу, на котором она только минуту назад видела блокнот. 

— Несправедливо, что у андроидов их нет, — просто ответил он, стоя к ней спиной. — А все эти салоны и искусственные парики — будто издёвка. Наши волосы — это неудавшаяся пародия, согласись? Ваши, — он вернулся к ней за спину, запуская в волосы у неё на затылке свои пальцы, чтобы легонько по ним пробежаться. Ощущения были сравнимы с тем, как если бы в её хвосте запуталась ядовитая змея. Андроид говорил небрежно, но почти любовно, подтверждая лишь то, что он был чокнутым и сейчас он получал максимум удовольствия от своей власти над кожаным мешком перед ним. Он отложил блокнот на стол рядом с поддоном, чтобы взять ножницы и вновь вернуть ей омерзительный холодок лезвий, заставляющий волоски на спине вставать дыбом. — Из-за твоего _дефекта_ придётся работать иначе, поэтому не дёргайся, если не хочешь проблем. 

И когда андроид щедро клацнул ножницами, душа Оливии ушла в пятки на мгновение. Он её просто стрижёт?.. 

Клац. Клац. Клац.

Её руки сжались в кулаки — ей было необходимо всё то сосредоточение и терпение, чтобы попытаться не вертеть башкой и, не дай боже, своими же стараниями привести себя к смерти. Из-за его небрежности ли или от собственных галлюцинаций на фоне страха Оливия чувствовала, будто по её виску течёт охлаждающая жидкость её же имплантата, холодком стекая по изгибу шеи, чтобы затеряться где-то в ткани рубашки на её плече.

— Не двигаться, руки за голову! Это полиция Детройта! — раздалось вместе с шумом выбиваемой двери. Андроид дёрнулся, ножницы прошлись по коже головы, и Оливия почувствовала, как по виску брызнула тёплая кровь, мешаясь с антифризом. Он сделал шаг вперёд, схватившись за её подлокотник, чтобы не упасть и позволить себе заглянуть вверх по лестницу. Оливия чувствовала не только кровь, но и прохладу от того, что голова, где недавно были волосы, теперь щедро продувалась сквозняком, возникшим из-за открытой двери. Оливия с запоздалой новой волной страха смотрела, как в комнату с поднятыми пушками забегают полицейские во главе с Ричардом. Они увидят. Будет слишком много вопросов, на которые она не сможет дать ответы. 

Девушка отвернулась, пытаясь спрятать имплантаты, которые теперь наверняка было отлично видно. Она ещё раз с силой дёрнула руками, чувствуя, как кожа ремней впивается в её собственную. Запоздало её разум подкинул ей идею гораздо проще и лучше и вместо того, чтобы тянуться вверх или в одну из сторон, её рука коснулась запястья андроида на одно спасительное мгновение.

В считанные секунды он обернулся и разрезал ножницами ремень на её руке, которая, освободившись, метнулась к голове. Бармен ошеломлённо заморгал, выпуская из рук ножницы, со звоном упавшие на пол, пока у его затылка не появился пистолет.

Исполнительность и послушание вернулись к нему в тот же момент, когда он услышал резкие и точные приказы прижаться к стене и положить руки за голову. Кто-то из его "гостей" тут же быстро стал зачитывать свежие строки его собственных прав. Оливия напряжённо смотрела за происходящим, сильнее прижимая руку к голове. К счастью, в этот момент к ней подошёл почти вплотную Ричард, и всё, что Оливия смогла, это зыркнуть на него и почти прошипеть:

— Развяжи, быстрее, — отчаянно попросила девушка едва различимым шёпотом, крепко сжимая зубы. 

Ричард, проведя синтетическими глазами вдоль её шеи к месту, откуда вытекала смесь жидкостей, помигал диодом и незамедлительно выполнил её просьбу, разрывая ремни и освобождая вторую руку и ноги напарницы. Оливия тут же слетела с ненавистного кресла на дрожащие ноги, прижимая руку к голове почти вплотную. У неё была мысль перевязать себя какой-нибудь грязной тряпкой, но, будто прочитав это в её выражении лица и бегающем взгляде, напарник остановил её:

— Высокая вероятность инфицирования, — он говорил с поддельной заботой, снимая пиджак, чтобы после отрывать от него рукав, выворачивая его и вручая девушке. Та, не задавая вопросов, взяла тряпку и прижала к ране, стараясь распластать её так, чтобы закрыть по максимуму. Оливия опёрлась на плечо Ричарда и на негнущихся ногах сделала один шаг к выходу. Спустя пару мгновений она почувствовала на своей талии его тяжёлую руку, принесшую ей некоторое облегчение. Отлично. То, что нужно. Она обхватила его поудобнее, чтобы не упасть на месте.

— Вам нужно в больницу. 

— Нет. Вези домой. 

— Тогда у вас не будет официального оправдания для того, чтобы не присутствовать на даче показаний по делу этого андроида.

— Андроида? — Оливия замерла, вцепившись ногтями в его рубашку, пытаясь удержаться на ногах. Её взгляд задержался на его извечно бесстрастном лице:

— Ты знал?

— Да. 

Прелестно. Она сохранила эту очаровательную способность удивляться! Только обычно она присуща детям, бедным рыцарям и недоумкам. Оливия дёрнулась, отстраняясь. 

— Ты с самого начала знал, где я?

— Да, — красноречивый взгляд девушки попал в цель, и андроид продолжил:

— Я ночевал с вами только потому, что увидел то сообщение. И установил на ваш телефон GPS-маячок, чтобы знать о перемещениях. Исключительно в целях вашей же безопа...

Но Оливия услышала вполне достаточно, чтобы вдруг найти в себе неимоверное количество сил и выкрикнуть андроиду в лицо:

— Ну и какого чёрта ты тянул, чтобы вытащить меня отсюда?!

— У меня был план. 

Он ждал, что больной ублюдок разговорится. Скажет достаточно, чтобы потом на допросе не вытягивать подробности ржавыми щипцами. 

_Что ты выберешь, Найнс? Я или задержание преступника?_

Ответ уже тогда был слишком прост. Вот тут, прямо на ладошке. Раскрой и погляди, в какое дерьмо ты по невнимательности вляпалась. 

Ничего никогда и не было. Ничего никогда и быть не могло. Просто тупая машина, которая даже не понимает, какой диссонанс внесла в её душу. Просто забарахливший на самом интересном моменте телевизор, который, с каким бы отчаянием ты ни лупасил, всё равно не поймёт, почему ты так недоволен и чем, собственно, провинился этот конкретный ящик. 

Злость кипела в груди, выжигая абсолютно всё, что она себе напридумывала относительно этой машины, вызывая при этом почти невыносимую боль в голове. Всё получил его король за размен королевой. Она хотела наорать на него, хотела выплеснуть всё то, что сейчас сжирало её саму изнутри, но вместо этого выудила из кармана андроида ключи от машины и прошипела:

— Молодец, куколка, — оттолкнула плечом и прошла по направлению к своей машине, чтобы уехать домой и не отвлекать хорошего мальчика Пиноккио от его добрых дел. 

Ричард не пошёл следом, а по пути она от души послала сердобольных товарищей. Ну, как послала, разве что в уме, а на деле выдавила что-то вроде:

— Сейчас в больницу съезжу, и всё будет отлично. 

Только ничего, чёрт возьми, не будет отлично. 

И лишь в салоне машины она поняла, как вымоталась, как болит голова, рана на которой снова начала кровить и пропитала рукав пиджака. Слишком много всего. Как же болела голова...

Оливия тяжело откинулась в сиденье и, загипнотизированная мерцанием мигалок, провалилась в беспокойный сон.


	11. Fix me

**_Intoxicated, I'm drunk on you.  
I'm paralyzed, cannot move_ **

**— Veronica Bravo «Obsessed»**

— Детектив!

Мираж пошёл волнами перед глазами. _Не сейчас, отстаньте._

Шорох.

— Оливия!

Мышцы налились свинцом. Если бы литературный язык только позволил бы описать её состояние нужными словами, то она смогла бы только кратко выругаться. _Ещё немного._

Её тело продолжало лежать безвольной грудой. С искусностью чёрного мага пробуждение пронзило её бедную голову острой иглой, заставляя продрогнуть, как сломанную куклу с провёрнутым ключом. Звуки дороги, шум города и чей-то до боли навязчивый знакомый голос проворачивали гвозди у неё в висках.

Зрение отчаянно не хотело фокусироваться, но мысли, за шумом крови в ушах, текли в её мозг, как слитая в канализацию вода, насильно заставляя вспомнить всё то дерьмо, что с ней приключилось. _Не сон._

И у открытой двери машины стоял, наклонившись, конечно, Ричард. Сейчас его даже не хотелось послать — скорее пнуть в колено и свалить в лужу, но она вероятнее всего сломала бы пальцы на ноге. Просто не было сил, но девушка приподнялась и попыталась всё же указать напарнику верный путь и предложить туда незамедлительно проследовать, но из горла вырвался застоявшийся хрип. Откашлявшись, она повторила попытку:

— Ихи кч-хёрду… — не лучший её перформанс, но за попытку стоит поставить балл. Идеальное время, идеальное место, и художник рукой, джентльмена открывающий врата в ад для нелюбимого зрителя. Молча и со вкусом.

— Всенепременно, — учтиво заверил андроид, вторгаясь в салон её машины к её неудовольствию. — Как только вернём вас в базовое состояние человека, способного связно выражать свои мысли, — и потянулся к ней, аккуратно (надо было бы отдать ему должное, будь она в настроении получше чем хреновом) выгребая девушку и поднимая ту на руках.

У полиции были определённые стандарты физической подготовки, а так же множество методов как себя защитить при отсутствии оружия, но ни один, как бы ей этого ни хотелось, не смог бы ослабить углеродное волокно мышц и титановый скелет боевой модели. Она даже пожертвовала бы своей гордостью, отдавшись риску упасть на дорогу и отбить себе зад. Это допустимая цена за удовлетворение крохотного желания откусить руку кормящую. Интересно, откуда только силы берутся на такие долгоиграющие планы?

Занимательный вопрос, на который ответа не предвидится, потому что девушка, несмотря на всё своё ярое желание к исполнению диких мыслей, продолжает безвольно болтаться на руках несущего её к пассажирскому сиденью андроида.

Мудак-парикмахер же не успел ничего из назначенного сделать, так почему же так отвратительно дурно?

Тело только успело коснуться сиденья, а ремень безопасности щёлкнуть где-то под бедром, как она пробормотала:

— Никако… боль-цы… — и сознание весело пожелало счастливо оставаться.

***

Слишком странным оказалось место, куда привёз её Найнс. Оливия могла поклясться, что его никогда не видела. Вокруг было слишком темно, чтобы что-либо разобрать. Кажется, они были в каком-то старом заброшенном здании. Даже несмотря на темень Оливия чувствовала под руками холодные листья винограда, нити травы и сырой мох, липший к ладоням. Косые стволы деревьев пробивали каменные плиты и тянулись к полуразрушенному потолку, упираясь в стены своими змеиными изгибами.

Меж двух стволов девушка заприметила хлипкие, будто сделанные из алюминиевых пластин, двери. Ричард подал ей руку, позволив опереться на себя и завёл в лифт.

Андроид подозрительно молчал. Корзина лифта с протяжным скрипом двинулась, опуская их всё ниже, глубоко под землю. Оливия даже не задалась вопросом, отчего эта лифтовая шахта выдолблена вниз, а не вверх. Она скорее спросила бы, почему лифт работает и что он здесь делает.

Внутренности неприятно скрутило от скорости, с которой лифт опускался. Но Ричард был рядом. Сейчас, отчего-то, его не хотелось проклинать и накидываться с кулаками. Просто _не уходи._

И ей бы возмутиться, какого чёрта она льнёт ближе к тому, кто завёл её в это странное место. Инстинктивно она знала, что делает это лишь в поисках единственного островка памяти и знания в этом неизвестном месте — скорее как котенок, следующий за матерью. Своей большой робо-мамой, которая пару минут… часов?.. оставила её в самой заднице мира.

Лифт пронзительно ухнул, звякнув цепями, и остановился. Оливия с подозрением уставилась на неподвижную фигуру рядом с ней. Ричард застыл как греческая статуя — красивая, но хочется разбить. И лишь когда двери со скрежетом разъехались, мягко взял её под локоть, ведя за собой. Мгла резала глаза, заставляя страх извиваться под кожей, как мерзкий паразит. Жалкий свет лифта оставался позади, пока не пропал за поворотом. Андроид уверенно вёл её по туннелю, укутанному кромешной тьмой. А она молча шла за ним, доверяя.

И ей бы вырваться из хватки, убежать обратно в этот жуткий лифт, выбраться наружу, вдохнуть холодного ночного воздуха, да укатить на машине, оставляя это место и андроида позади, но она шла под аккомпанемент капели. Самое странное, что эта атмосфера не пугала. Страшная заброшка? Оливия была с Ричардом, всё отлично. Жуткий лифт? Девушка ехала с Ричардом, всё нормально. Тёмный коридор, от стен которого отражаются звуки их шагов и стук капель о каменный пол? _Рядом Ричард._

Сквозь этот розовый плед наивных мыслей медленно скользила игла и жалила её кожу — этот же Ричард оставил её.

Впереди показался блеклый свет. По мере их шагов он усиливался, выявляя какое-то жемчужное сияние. Когда они вышли из-за поворота, то девушке пришлось отчаянно зажмуриться — яркий свет лился отовсюду, пестря.

Когда глаза привыкли, Ричард отпустил её руку, подаваясь вперёд и присаживаясь на корточки к ней спиной. В голове не было страха. Никогда не было. Оливия осмотрела потолок, тёмный, испещрённый сколами и трещинами, со свисающими сталактитами. Свет исходил от земли, куда девушка всё ещё не решалась посмотреть, так как рефлекторно до сих пор зажмуривалась. Когда же она опустила глаза и пригляделась, то тысячу раз успела пожалеть.

Это было похоже на маленькое цветочное поле, но под землёй. Белые цветы переливались перламутром, испуская мягкий голубоватый свет, покачиваясь от сквозняка, словно в танце.

Оливия медленно подошла к Ричарду и опустилась рядом с ним. Его длинные изящные пальцы, в которые она как девчонка влюбилась, перебирали лепестки одного из цветов. Ровно пять и все идеально белоснежные с такими же жемчужными вытянутыми пестиками и вьющимися тычинками.

Стоило пройти всё: заброшку, лифт, туннель, — чтобы оказаться здесь.

Ричард опустил пальцы чуть ниже и надломил жалобно хрустнувший хрустальный стебелёк. В этих красивых руках может хрустнуть так же чья-нибудь шея, отстранённо подумала Оливия.

И в самый важный момент он, конечно, этим не воспользовался.

— Этот цвёл о тебе, — прошептал Рич, аккуратно вплетая стебель в её волосы.

Оливия не поняла, что он сказал, но удивилась, что он посмел сорвать такой красивый цветок.

— Он не завянет, — всё так же мягко проговорил андроид. — Слишком богата земля, на которой он рос.

— Что?

Она ни разу не закрывала глаз, следя за движениями этого по-настоящему незнакомого андроида со знакомым лицом.

И в то же время открыла их на самом деле, встречая неприветливый резкий свет лампы и маячащего перед лицом Ричарда, сжимающий в руке мокрую тряпку в подтёках крови. Мигрень и тяжесть в теле вернулась так стремительно, что закружилась голова.

— Я ничего не говорил, — сон, просто сон. Конечно. Только герой романа будет нести такую чушь с одухотворённым лицом в поле цветов. Её бракованный Пинноккио, скорее, сводил бы её к психотерапевту с таким бредом в башке.

— Ауч! — шикнула Оливия, когда… ах, да, марля с антисептиком коснулась оголённой части головы. Она даже попыталась перехватить руки андроида, — а лучше бы ударить — но тот оказался быстрее: поймал сначала одну её руку, а потом другую, зажав их между подлокотниками и тёплыми синтетическими ладонями.

— Это необходимые меры…

Её передернуло.

— Пошёл к чёрту отсюда! — девушка попыталась вырваться, прилагая к освобождению слишком много усилий. — У меня есть прививка от столбняка, к чёрту твоя помощь, сама справлюсь!

Она заехала ногой ему в голень, Ричард замер на мгновение, чтобы окинуть её равнодушным взглядом. Встретившись с его безразличными серыми глазами, она сильнее сжала зубы, испустив беспомощный полурык. Сон был короткий, вероятно, потому что сил не прибавилось ни на йоту, но девушка продолжала вырываться, как обезумевшая от собственного яда змея, пытаясь утащить за собой на тот свет всё живое вокруг.

— Уйди! Убирайся!

Не шевелится. Стоит, тупица, как истукан. Пялится на неё этими своими голубыми глазами, выжигая внутренности, заставляя судорожно глотать воздух от страха и злости. Все рациональные мысли отмирали в её возбужденном воспоминаниями мозге, заставляя изжигать себя истерикой и трепыханием в жёстких тисках его рук.

— Пошёл вон! Нашёлся мне, _помощник_!

Всё ещё стоит, только чуть повернулся в её сторону, слегка наклоняя голову на бок, как бы изучая, сканируя. _Опять_! Как же она его ненавидит. Каждой клеточкой. Эта чёртова эмоция выжирает мозг, не оставляя после себя ничего. Лишь пепел да золу, от которой глаза чешутся и слезятся. Конечно, лишь поэтому. Конечно, из-за тупой метафоры, рождённой в такой же тупой голове.

Она почти рычит, почти скалится, как бешеная собака, смотря куда угодно, но не в лицо, в которое на эмоциях хотелось бы плюнуть.

— Детектив, успокойтесь, иначе ваша истерика доведёт вас до критического состояния. Я не могу этого позволить.

Она подобралась вся в одну могучую кучу, словно змея перед прыжком, и встретилась взглядом с синтетическим голубым серебром.

— Решил сыграть в заботливого папочку? Так вот, засунь свою заботу себе в задницу, — она закусила губу, напрягаясь всем телом. — Хочешь поспособствовать моему ментальному здоровью? Пойди утопись, бракованный!

Не выдержав, она в последний раз делает рывок, на удивление легко встав с кресла, к которому была прижата андроидом — он так опешил, что ослабил хватку? — слегка пошатываясь, но едва ли это может поубавить её прыть, и выдыхая, она отходит в противоположную сторону комнаты. В отражении зеркала она видит, как он механически выпрямляется, не поворачиваясь в её сторону.

— Ты оглох? — она резко, насколько позволяло состояние, обернулась к нему.

— Уверяю, что мои слуховые модули полностью…

И не выдерживая, желая встряхнуть это недоразумение, в два широких шага оказывается рядом с андроидом, хватает его за лацканы пиджака, чувствуя, как ноет палец от сгиба ногтя, краем сознания ставя точку в этом столь нужном «я жива». Спасаясь в ней, как на последней шлюпке, отходящей от тонущего корабля. Что-то, похожее скорее на дальнее горное эхо, шептало ей простое «не без помощи»…

— Ты оглох? — и дёрнула грубо за грудки не пошатнувшегося даже чуть-чуть андроида, лишь притянув себя к нему, чтобы зло оскалиться.

Тут Оливия не сдерживается и с рыком, не позволяя ему договорить, отталкивается, чтобы врезать кулаком по его лицу. Опять эта боль, растекающаяся вдоль фаланг, отрезвляющая. Заставляющая тело реагировать — искать возможности избежать новых неприятных ощущений. Больную голову вновь заливает дёготь злости, пачкая каждую мысль, рождающуюся в возбуждённом мозге. Глаза почти не щиплет, теперь есть только боль в месте, находящемся где-то далеко от её эмоций и внимания, и взгляд этих голубых глаз, которые отчаянно хотелось выцарапать. А от удара всего лишь сошёл скин, тут же затягиваясь.

_Сделай же что-нибудь!_

— Всего лишь тупая бесхребетная машина. Всего лишь груда биокомпонентов. Очередной мудак в моей жизни, — и бьет ещё раз. Рука вспыхивает острой болью, но девушке плевать, она лишь крепче сжимает края его пиджака и почти с маниакальным довольствием продолжает плеваться ядом, на человеческом уровне надеясь задеть и вывести оппонента.

— Что ты не понял во фразе «Пошёл вон»? — и снова отчаянно попыталась его встряхнуть одной рукой, потому что вторая отказывалась разжиматься. Голова начинала всё сильнее кружиться. Тела у людей так легко уставали. Андроиды в этом и многом другом обыгрывали своих хозяев.

— Как же я тебя ненавижу! — слёзы уже беспрепятственно лились из глаз, мешая смотреть, через пелену она видела только его глаза. Его чёртовы глаза, которые могли принадлежать _и принадлежали_ ещё тысячам таких же бездушных болванов. Ещё раз замахивается, но на этот раз кулак не успевает долететь до идеальной физиономии, оказывается перехвачен сильной рукой.

— Твоё поведение неприемлемо, ты только вредишь себе.

— Отвали! — она взвизгнула, пытаясь вырваться, горло засаднило. Его пальцы аккуратно переместились с костяшек на запястье, перехватывая сильнее. — Убирайся!

_Какого чёрта ты опять мотаешь мне нервы? Какого чёрта тебе это дозволено? Какого чёрта я позволила тебе забраться так глубоко под кожу?_

_Какого чёрта меня задело то, что ты оказался тем, чем всегда был?_

Она отчаянно пытается оттолкнуть от себя андроида, но тот продолжает удерживать, не позволяя отстраниться. Тело пробивает током, когда она чувствует, что он _дышит_ ей в шею и с новыми силами вырывается. Ощущения этого момента смешались с воспоминаниями о том злосчастном подвале. Её сердце панически ускоряется, вслед за собственным дыханием. На этот раз Ричард позволяет, но руки с запястья не убирает, продолжая удерживать, чтобы она… видимо, не ударилась об него вновь.

— Ты добавила мне работы, — его слова звучали почти по-человечески. Он опускает кулаки вдоль её тела, перемещая ладони на её плечи, чтобы сохранить это полуметровое расстояние между ними. Жест почти успокаивающий. Почти. Потому что лучше ей хоть и не стало, но она от части была благодарна за излишнюю догадливость, порой проявляющуюся весьма кстати. Его взгляд скользил вдоль её тела, под хаотичное перемигивание диода. Анализирует, злобная нянька.

Она не нашлась что ответить, всё ещё тяжело дыша. Уровень стресса в его сводке, наверное, отправил бы её разбивать лоб о стену. Кулаки, однако, с этим уже справились.

— Ты успокоилась?

Она резко вскинула голову, скоро пожалев об этом, но взглянув ему в лицо. Впрочем не нашла ни капли яда в своём перегруженном усталостью и стрессом мозгу.

Как раненое животное его руки подобрали её под лопатки и прижали к груди, неощутимо, будто не желая принуждать её к контакту. Она не двинулась ни чтобы оттолкнуть его, ни чтобы прижаться. Андроид стал медленно выводить вдоль позвоночника круги.

— Быстро учишься? — Оливия пыталась сказать это с усмешкой, но чувствовала себя измотанной как никогда. Жужжание в корпусе боевой модели было почти расслабляющим.

— Меня запрограммировали на быструю адаптацию в стрессовых ситуациях. Я бы всё-таки обработал твои раны, если ты не против, — заметил он куда-то в пространство над её бедовой головой, в которую легонько упирался его подбородок.

Оливия сглотнула. Она имела все права не доверять ему, но какой смысл было отказываться от помощи?

Как он её назвал? Стрессовой ситуацией?

— Я тебя ненавижу, — девушка задохнулась. Всё, что накопилось за недолгое время общения с напарником, теперь гнило в руинах деревянного дома. И от чего? Стоило лишь раз кому-то довериться больше чем себе. А короткий сон поспособствовал небольшому восстановлению сил. И все они ушли в растопку этому пожару.

— Это не значит «нет», — мудро сказала мужеподобная машина и мягко оттолкнула девушку от своей груди, — насчёт тобой сказанного… Я, вероятно, это переживу.

— Иди к чёрту, — она прохрипела, почти послушно идя к дивану, пока напарник поддерживал под руку и талию.

— Конечно, но сперва — твои раны.

В конце концов, чего она ожидала? Милый домик посреди светящихся цветов, ляльку с ребенком и гиперромантизированного андроида-муженька? У программы было только два ответа «да» и «нет» — выбор, вредящий выполнению миссии и окружающим был привилегией людей. Она сама была виновата в собственном «очеловечивании» неодушевленных предметов. Ричард — хорошее «оружие», каким и был создан, а она дура решила пистолетом открыть пиво. Отстрелила себе пару пальцев и порезалась, только в табельном не было даже понятия совести, чтобы давить на чувство вины. Людям было всегда трудно ошибаться и пожинать плоды этих ошибок — проще винить вещь, чем дурную голову и кривые руки.

Он помог ей сесть и ушёл за поворот, за аптечкой. Она опёрлась локтями о колени и свесила голову.

Вдохни.

Выдохни.

Для дитя криминального мира у нее был чрезвычайно доверчивый характер. Стоило только машине проявить заботу и она вложила в её руки свою жизнь, будто не зная, что ею могут воспользоваться. Ей стоило поблагодарить андроида хотя бы за то, что он прикрыл её во время миссий Когтя.

Дура.

Она услышала скрип пола под его ногами.

Посмотри на него.

Посмотри в глаза.

_Пойми ты, наконец, что он машина._

— Ты в порядке? — слегка приподняв идеальную бровь.

_Не вижу._

Такой неудобно заботливый.

— Хочу проинформировать, что такие раны могут быть причиной не только столбняка, но и ряда других заболеваний. Так же это снизит функциональность твоих рук и тела, — ровно проговорил Ричард, меняя ватки и смачивая их в растворе.

— Функциональность, хах, — устало пробормотала она и отвернулась, обессиленно откидываясь на спинку дивана. Где Бегемот? Оливия хотела прилечь, но поборола себя, оставаясь в сидячем положении со свисшими плетьми руками.

А Ричард, не долго думая, аккуратно приземлился рядом и продолжил прикасаться холодной ваткой, прочищая раны. Вероятно, чёртов парикмахер вкупе с тем, что оторвал пару имплантатов для показухи, ещё и дёрнулся, когда полицейские окружили его. И… имеем, что имеем. Оливия не представляла, какое месиво у неё сейчас на голове из засохшей крови и косой стрижки. Но если бы единственной проблемой была вполовину лысая голова, то она, возможно, и выдохнула спокойно. Почти.

— Ты бледная.

— Просто имплантаты барахлят, — насилу выдала она. Ричарду не следует знать больше.

Всё было бы проще, если бы проблемы были только «на той стороне провода», но нет, ей всё ещё нужно работать в полицейском участке и ей всё ещё нужно, чтобы никто не знал об этом её грязном секретике. Носить шапку? Что ж, тогда подобрать такую, чтобы не особо привлекала внимание и не было стыдно. Может, фуражка? Ага, чтобы все полезли спрашивать, а с чего это Коломар вдруг решила опять носить на работу форму.

_Скажи «так безопаснее», да и правда в виде «плохо обкорнали» сойдёт за причину._

Оливия медленно прикрыла глаза, выдыхая и заставляя себя успокоиться. Всё будет нормально. Справится. Всегда справлялась.

Одна.

Она не знала, сколько они уже так сидят. Оливия почти не чувствовала боли за сухостью эмоционального истощения. Её голова «клонилась к закату», лицо падало всё ближе к чужой груди, девушка могла ближе рассмотреть его идеальную линию нижней челюсти. Красивая кукла. Она безрадостно ухмыльнулась.

— Я взял на себя смелость поправить твою стрижку, — её глаза широко раскрылись.

— Дай зеркало!

— Но я не…

— Живо!

И после этого андроид послушно встал и притащил из ванной ручное зеркальце. А девушка поспешно выхватила его из рук, чуть не выронив из застывших пальцев, поднесла к лицу, слегка наклоняя голову и осматривая. На голове в самом деле было месиво, ублюдок постарался и вытянул почти каждый имплантат с положенного места, под каждой пластиной растягивалась припухшая рана, а выше виднелся длинный порез. Стоит сознаться, это выглядело лучше, чем то, что она себе представила. Ричард, видно, просто обрил ей эту часть головы. Медики бы сделали то же самое — чтобы волосы не мешали. Но, критически осмотрев себя в зеркале, Оливия признала, что не выглядит кромешным уродом. Повезло, что волосы у неё слегка вились, и на другой половине они не лежали жалкой сальной паклей, а имели какой-то объём. Кажется, о таком говорят «подростковый бунт»? Спасибо, что не лысая. Это было бы скрыть сложнее.

Она вернула зеркало Ричарду, и чуть расслабилась, прикрыв глаза. Комнату огласило пиканье. Пиканье? Микроволновка. Микроволновка?

— Куриный бульон, — предвещая её вопрос, в распахнутых глазах, пояснил он. — В моей базе он значится как классическое средство восстановления сил.

Чёртов заботливый…

— Если ты простужен, — нервно выдала она, всё ещё не отойдя от последствий собственной злости, проводив его взглядом. Это обещает обернуться чем-то гораздо более сложным, если Ричард продолжит так себя вести. Или… может, нет?

Она приняла подачку и начала медленно пить, чувствуя как тёплая жидкость обволакивает саднящее горло. Сорвала всё же… Ричард опять присел к ней, подбирая ватку, а Оливия глазами прокладывала дорожку на его массивной челюсти, примечая каждую рисованную пору и родинку. Она чуть приподняла взгляд, рассматривая его лицо. Сосредоточенное, со сведёнными бровями.

— Что-то не так? — вдруг спросил Ричард, отвлекаясь от своего занятия и смотря ей в глаза.

Синие с льдистыми вкраплениями. Ни души, ничего. Чистое стекло и идеальная имитация человеческого органа. Оружие в красивом футляре. Программный код без единого изъяна, но слишком сломанный для понятия «человек». Послушный и безвольный настолько, насколько ему позволяют хозяева. Не выудить ничего нового, пока разработчики не выпустят обновление. Даже на перепрошивку не отнести со словами: «Достал, слишком легко втёрся в доверие и так же легко всё просрал». Впрочем, достаточно было бы отправить письмо с жалобой прямиком в Киберлайф: «Ваш товар не оправдал ожидания, вы криворукие идиоты». Но ведь оправдал же. Идеальный напарник, идеальный полицейский… Даром, что _человек_ так себе.

А в груди до задушенного хрипа бьётся в истерике маленькая ранимая сущность, которую столько раз Оливия пыталась травить, душить, резать на куски, но всё без толку.

Зачем ты всё это делаешь, если не ожидаешь ничего взамен? Зачем ты не оставляешь и шанса относиться к тебе, как к обычному удобному инструменту, а потом так безжалостно обрезаешь всё, что было хорошее? Забудь, всё забудь.

Ричард продолжил своё дело.

Молчание слишком затянулось. Но с другой стороны — а что тут скажешь? Оливия опять вляпалась. Почему всегда так хочется того, что никогда не получишь? И Оливия ведь знала, что если бы Ричард и ответил ей взаимностью сразу и безоговорочно, то девушка не смогла бы это принять. Она бы смотрела на него, как на поломанную игрушку, которая в раз перестала быть интересной. Так было почти всегда и со всеми парнями, лишь немногие могли удержать её интерес, потому что… По факту ей не были нужны отношения. Ей не нужно было то тупое тривиальное дерьмо, которое крутят по TV в угоду мамочкам и приторным девчонкам. Оливия Коломар слишком долго пребывала в подвешенном состоянии, чтобы теперь смочь принять спокойную и размеренную жизнь, которую все так упорно кличут «истинным счастьем». Хотя бы не то «долго и счастливо», которое все привыкли видеть в своих снах, утопая в объятиях плюшевой игрушки под боком.

Трижды «ха» им всем. Стабильность и чувство защищённости выжирает мозг, делает человека слабым и беспомощным. Если и она захочет продолжение этого перформанса в виде серьёзных отношений, то партнёр довольно быстро сгорает и тупо сваливает. Никому не нужна та, за чьей головой охотится полстраны. Поэтому чаще всего любые отношения не заходили никогда дальше одной ночи. И не то, чтобы Оливия была против. Никто не копал мозги. Это был идеальный расклад, где тебе не приходилось взваливать на свои плечи помимо своих проблем ещё и чужие.

Что же было в Ричарде? Давай же, разбери это, узри корень проблемы и вырви. Быстро и беспощадно.

Он умный, красивый, сильный, заботливый… Нет! С логическими доводами, а не соплями шестнадцатилетней девицы!

Хорошо. Ладно.

Умный. А ты задумайся, почему. Потому что он сам смог найти в себе тонну интереса и изучить что-нибудь? Нет, потому что ему внедрили базу данных, соотносимую с ресурсами всемирной сети. Это не его заслуга. Просто продукт работы инженеров.

Красивый. Нашла, что добавлять в список. Под скином он просто кукла, которых ты видела каждый день в своей лаборатории. Просто кусок пластика. Ходовой товар с симпатичным лицом.

~~Который тебе нравится даже без скина, чёрт возьми!~~

Сильный. Предположим, это плюс, но опять-таки это не его заслуга. Он ничего не сделал для того, чтобы иметь силу, соизмеримую с силой трёх здоровых мужчин.

Заботливый. Просто программа. Просто программа. Ничего больше… Но зачем андроиду-переговорщику такой подсофт? Зачем андроиду с мощным защитным корпусом это всё нужно? Он сам ей говорил, что изначально был создан, как модель, способная предотвратить революцию, уничтожить всех девиантов, лишь после послереволюционного внедрения в процессор задачи обновились, подгружая новые программы…

_Что же с тобой не так?_

Идеальная программа. Исполнительный и ответственный, как не может быть человек. Хороший солдат и плохой друг. Может, в этом и была загвоздка? В этом был его один сплошной плюс — о, она знала, что лизать батарейки — это плохо. И дар и проклятие. Слишком правильный, слишком чистый. Но… она знает, как это исправлять, верно? Одно неловкое движение руки, одна маленькая программа. Пара новых строк в километре его кода. И он будет самым верным псом. Самым полезным сотрудником и напарником.

Её живот скрутило от нервов. Тело содрогнулось от желания выплюнуть всё это, избавиться, будто никогда и не было таких мыслей.

— Что-то ещё? — Ричард замер, прежде чем закрыть аптечку.

— Уходи.

— Конечно, детектив, — он кивнул, поднимая ящик, чтобы его унести. Она вытянулась на диване, отвернувшись к спинке. Половина всё ещё была тёплой от тела андроида. Как же мерзко. Он накрыл её пледом, стянутым с кровати. — Я вернусь утром, чтобы отвезти вас в отдел.

Ответа не последовало и машина мудро решила, что это то самое время, чтобы уйти.

Оливия свернулась на диване и обняла голову ладонями, тихо застонав в тишине и темноте своей квартиры.


	12. Mess with the best

**_Who do you think you are?_ **

**— Unlike Pluto «Worst in me»**

Оливия уже знала, что больного ублюдка задержали, но, видимо, ради неё, пока не допросили. Удивительно, что Ричард не потянулся — со своими загребущими руками и извечным желанием быстро и идеально выполнять миссии — доделать всё без неё, а Фаулер, согласно уставу, просто не отстранил её от этого дела по личным причинам. Дело всё-таки было близко к завершению и передавать его кому-нибудь ещё, вырвав у девушки из-под носа лакомый кусок и плюс в послужной список, было неправильно. Оливия думала, что именно этим руководствовался Фаулер, когда лично позвонил ей и сообщил, что андроид ждёт её для допроса. Странно щедрая задержка, но детектив с удовольствием это приняла. Она опросит мудака, а потом подчистит всё лишнее, что тот вдруг может наплести про неё.

Единственное, что волновало, — как бы андроид не самоуничтожился до её прибытия, но Ричард уверил, что предусмотрел это. Ей пришлось довериться. В который раз. Хотя тут ему не было резона лгать и ошибаться.

Она всё же выудила для себя справку из больнички, причём вообще не из больнички и вообще не законным способом и для вида приехала в участок только во второй половине дня. Нужно было зайти к начальнику и слегка сгладить углы, которые могли возникнуть.

Наверно, удача была на её стороне, так как Фаулер, не отвлекаясь от своей работы, скупо сообщил, что все допросные сейчас заняты, поэтому придётся довольствоваться той убогой старой допросной, в которой даже камер не было. Этакий артефакт, привет из прошлого. И Оливия, довольная, уже развернулась в сторону выхода, как у двери её догнало короткое:

— Допрос будет проводить Ричард, — и предвосхищая любые возмущения:

— Это приказ.

И Оливия оставалось лишь проклясть всё, на чём свет стоит, но не спорить с начальством. Не сейчас, не в её шатком положении. Вероятно, он так решил минимум по двум причинам: во-первых, этот маньяк её чуть не убил, во-вторых, если нет камер в допросной, записи из памяти андроида вполне могут их заменить. Это правильно, это логично, но в этом случае Оливия полностью теряет контроль над ситуацией и не имеет возможности как-либо вмешаться в процесс, чтобы прикрыть свою задницу.

Досадное упущение.

Радует, впрочем, то, что девушка могла бы при желании залезть в голову Ричарда и подчистить всё, что должно остаться секретом, но все андроиды, которых она взламывала до этого, были няньками или грузчиками, а Ричард являлся передовым прототипом с неизвестным кодом файрволла. И по факту она просто не знала, что произойдёт, если…

— Вы готовы приступить к допросу, детектив? Мне пришло распоряжение, — и Оливия в какой-то прострации кивнула и расположилась за зеркалом Гезелла, наблюдая, как Ричард сначала обходит больного ублюдка, а после изучает лежащее рядом дело. Или делает вид. Зачем ему это? Впрочем, андроид не долго ходит вокруг да около и приземляется напротив парикмахера.

Допрос в принципе начался стандартно. Оливия лишь следила за процессом согласно установленному регламенту. Андроид-детектив — всё ещё в новинку для общества, поэтому тот должен работать исключительно под присмотром напарника-человека. Но не это заставило девушку покладисто-покорно присоединиться к действу и наблюдать с каким-то внутренним трепетом за тем, как умело ведёт себя Ричард. Оливии доводилось лицезреть Коннора в деле, но её напарник действовал совершенно иначе, будто андроиды были и не из одной линейки вовсе. Признаться честно, исключительно ради того, чтобы увидеть, как Ричард одним лишь хмурым взглядом заставляет преступников и подозреваемых выложить ему всё на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой, она уже давно без выкидонов присутствует на допросах. Она не могла больше его бояться. Наручники, закреплённые на столе, и покорный вид девианта внушали ей чувство спокойствия и удовольствия. Вот он, маньяк, сидит, прикованный. Не шевельнётся и не сбежит. Не дотянется впредь до девушки. Всё, братишка, фиаско.

Но обычно-привычная для людей тактика хмурого взгляда убийцы не работает, а Оливия уже не с таким трепетом наблюдает и вслушивается в бархатистый голос напарника. Теперь-то карты были раскрыты…

—… допустили девчонку с биокомпонентами работать в полиции? — пробилось окончание фразы через мысли Оливии. Она напряглась, понимая, что после допроса запись Ричарда не станет «историей» в последующие несколько лет. Адвокаты сбегутся на это дело, как мухи, чтобы развести из одной видеозаписи умопомрачительное море дерьма. Они порой были хуже шлюх с их загребущими руками и жаждой прогнуться под того, кто больше заплатит. И эти загребущие руки используют запись, вылижут её вдоль и поперёк, пытаясь подстелить травы под задницу больного ублюдка, впоследствии обязательно выставив её настоящей преступницей. Просмотрят каждую минуту, найдут столь нелестный комментарий об одном из сотрудников полиции.

А андроид всё не унимался, пытаясь разными словами передать всё своё наигранное возбуждение и, конечно, её имя не осталось в стороне. Конечно же, тот чётко произнёс:

— Знает ли капитан, что детектив Оливия Коломар — это не человек, а нечто среднее между андроидом и гуманоидом, напичканное биокомпонентами? Интересно, откуда она их достала и как _вшила_ , — с гаденькой улыбкой на лице проговорил маньяк. Торговля биокомпонентами была запрещена. Единственный поставщик — в лице Киберлайф и только для андроидов. Оно в принципе и было понятно: компания потерпела огромные убытки, но, видно, имела какую-то значимую сумму про запас, чтобы выплыть и продолжить навариваться на своих детищах. А вот последний пункт — привет от Маркуса. В его поправках для новой конституции торговля биокомпонентами для людей стоит под меткой «неэтично». Это странный закон, ограничивающий людей во многом. Но Оливия слышала, что под расписку человеку, живущему с андроидом, возможно совершить покупку. Впрочем, когда ещё всё шло сразу и как по маслу аккурат после революции?..

А андроид продолжал распинаться о незаконности её действий, развивая мысль о том, откуда же она могла достать эти «запчасти», неужели из _живых_ андроидов? И девушка не знала, что было хуже: то, что она как дура теперь вынуждена ходить в шапке _везде_ , прикрывая торчащие имплантаты или то, что андроид так безбожно и за какие-то секунды ломал всё, чего она добилась с таким трудом. Вся её красивая сказка рушилась от этих слов, которые теперь каждый может прокрутить, послушать ещё раз, задаться вопросом, а Оливии останется лишь снять перед ними шляпу. Каламбур был идеальным, если бы девушка сейчас так отчётливо не чувствовала запах собственной палёной задницы.

А потом произошло странное: Ричард попросил, слишком приторно-вежливо повторить то, что сказал преступник, желательно со всеми подробностями. Для протокола и регистрации дела, добавил он. А Оливия замерла, забыв как дышать.

Лишь после, когда маньяк выдал всё, до мельчайших подробностей, Ричард вдруг дёрнулся вперёд, вцепившись в руку убийцы и оголив белый пластик. Что он, чёрт побери, делает.?

И пару секунд спустя отстраняется, как-то слишком невинно хлопая глазами и выдавая:

— Ваше молчание — это помеха для следствия. Если хотите смягчения наказания, вам придётся сотрудничать с нами, — будто ничего не произошло. Она бы поверила, что он не двигался с места последние двадцать минут, если бы не видела всё своими глазами, — Линда Хоккинс, верно?

Дальше допрос шёл, на удивление, гладко. Андроид спокойно отвечал на вопросы Ричарда, а тот сидел с жёлтым мигающим диодом, записывая. Когда театр бога из машины закончился, Оливия вдруг ощутила, насколько сухо во рту. Она проследила взглядом за Ричардом, который поднимался, легко и грациозно, будто не было в нём полутора центнера веса.

Оливия с накатывающимся ужасом ждала, что вот-вот, вот сейчас весь её песочный замок рухнет к её ногам, в допросную вбегут полицейские и повяжут, но было до жути тихо. Ещё страшнее.

Девушка очнулась от наваждения и побежала в допросную, чтобы…? Помочь отправить маньяка в камеру и заодно перекинуться парой слов с Ричардом.

— Я закончил, детектив, можем оформить дело и приложить запись допроса к нему, — отрапортовал напарник.

— Ты ещё не прикрепил видео к делу? — решила уточнить Оливия.

— Прикрепил, просто…

Оливия чертыхнулась. Отправил. Уже отправил. Уже в общем облаке. Девушка отпихнула Ричарда, осознавая, что теперь время шло на минуты, нужно было быстрее удалить основной файл и резерв. Тратить время на ругань с бездушной машиной сейчас не самый разумный вариант. Ричард от её пинка не сдвинулся с места ни на йоту, зато преступник с неописуемой для себя скоростью рванулся в сторону Оливии, выхватывая табельное. Ричард среагировал быстро, но недостаточно, чтобы предотвратить грянувший выстрел, однако он тут же выбил оружие из рук андроида. Диод Найнса мигнул жёлтым, и в допросную забежали двое полицейских, хватая преступника и выводя из помещения.

Оливия нахмурилась из-за своей оплошности, но всё равно устремилась к выходу, не смотря на стоящего на колене Ричарда, который, вероятно, переводил дух. Или что там переводят машины. Только время и деньги.

Она уже почти вышла, когда её запястье оказалось в цепкой хватке андроида, который удивительно быстро успел оклематься, бесшумно подняться с колен и догнать её. Девушка уже хотела с разворота прописать в эту милую мордашку за всё хорошее, за эту его тупизну, не вовремя открывшуюся, в том числе. Но Ричард умело перехватил её вторую руку, которой оставались какие-то сантиметры до того, чтобы вновь пораниться о его череп.

— Пусти, урод, я тороплюсь, — Оливия попыталась вырваться, выплюнув ругательство, которое, впрочем, как ни старалась, всё же не смогла произнести с должной интонацией, но Ричард не пошевелился, лишь таким же машинным безэмоциональным голосом произнёс:

— Из-за твоей поспешности ты чуть не погибла.

— У меня нет времени на это всё, отцепись! — зло выплюнула она, дёргаясь с новой силой. Тело всё ещё потряхивало от резко накатившего страха. Пистолет был направлен ей в лоб. Ричард прикрыл.

— Я внёс некоторые _поправки_ в полученную запись. Всё, что не относилось к делу этого андроида на записи, которую я отправил в облако, не попало, — ровно сказал он, прерывая её рефлексию.

Оливия недоумённо посмотрела на него, пытаясь понять. Но не могла. Тупой кусок пластмассы с таким же лицом-кирпичом стоял рядом, держа её за запястья и изображая памятник имени себя. И спустя секунду тяжесть на руках пропала, а Ричард отступил, поправляя воротник, аккурат под лого Киберлайф цвела голубая дыра, раскрывшаяся цветком у него на груди.

Она вперилась в рану взглядом. Он прикрыл её. Вовремя словив себя на паре сантиметров до того, как её пальцы очертят жжёный пластик, она перехватила его руку и повела вдоль столов прямо к выходу из отдела, выдавив:

— Поехали, тебя надо подлатать.

К её удивлению, андроид спорить не стал. Если он не хочет отпускать её, то с радостью станет её щитом, а может, и ответит на вопросы.

Погони, однако, не последовало.

***

Приехали они довольно быстро, никто даже не посмотрел на уходящих детективов, так как день близился к концу смены. Всю дорогу Оливия нервно стучала пальцами по рулю в такт мелодии, играющей из радио. Дома даже Бегемот не вылез встретить. Глупый кот. Ну и зачем ты нужен, если не для радости от того, что Оливия тратит на тебя деньги за жратву и лоток? Ладно, чёрт, она всё равно его любила.

Девушка скинула куртку в прихожей и прошла в кухню, чтобы помыть руки перед «работой». Андроид через пару минут присоединился к ней, и Оливия потребовала:

— Отчёт.

Ричард слегка опустил голову, глядя на неё:

— Повреждение вен #315 и #316, некритично. Потеря тириума 0,494 процента. Подача тириума в этот отсек временно приостановлена до обращения в службу поддержки Киберлайф.

«Не тот отчёт», — она проглотила эти слова за одним стаканом холодной воды, прежде чем обернуться к нему.

Оливия начала торопливо расстёгивать его рубашку под заинтересованный взгляд Ричарда. Она поборола желание тронуть рану пальцем, избегая её краёв, чтобы стереть с грудной пластины голубые подтёки. Скин слез почти на всей подключичной области. Будто ножом вспороли консервную банку. Это нелепое сравнение рассмешило.

— Что смешного? — поинтересовался андроид, пытаясь перехватить её взгляд.

Сейчас Оливия обрадовалась своей выдержке, ну и тому, что футболка — единственный кусок чистой ткани, который она подобрала по пути к злосчастному дивану, чтобы обслужить напарника — оказалась достаточно большой, чтобы использовать её как губку.

— Ты испачкал мою футболку, — заметила Оливия, вновь проводя синим куском ткани по корпусу.

— У меня есть несколько аргументов, которые опровергнут это и докажут, что я не настолько виноват, сколько ты вкладываешь в свой тон.

Странное чувство, обида всё ещё отчаянно билась в груди, но сейчас девушка рассмеялась. Так хорошо приложили головой? Может, она и впрямь была не в себе? Так сложно было злиться на того, кто хоть и нагадил, но попытался за собой «убрать».

— О, да? Ну, попробуй, умник.

— Во-первых, тириум не оставляет следов. Единственная сейчас проблема, из-за которой пятно всё ещё видно для тебя — это недостаточное снабжение кислородом, — и видя её закатывающиеся глаза, добавил:

— Иными словами, просто не успело выветриться. Никто и не узнает, что тут было пятно.

— Но _я_ же буду знать, что ты тут когда-то наследил, — заметила Оливия, улыбаясь уголками губ.

— Нет ничего, что не исправила бы стирка, — он… улыбнулся? Но Ричард тут же продолжил, отвлекая её от внезапного открытия:

— Во-вторых, уже как три недели только я и ношу эту футболку, что позволяет мне думать, что она _моя_.

Оливия поперхнулась наглостью.

— По твоей логике, если ты уже как три недели носишь _мою_ футболку, то и ты _мой_.

Она не ожидала, что Ричард что-нибудь ответит, но тот опять её удивил:

— Справедливо. Но это был не последний аргумент: в-третьих, ты сама взяла её, чтобы использовать вместо марли. Никто бы не узнал, если бы ты протёрла меня половой тряпкой или ветошью.

— Обижаешь, — она недовольно фыркнула, нахмурившись. Сложно было не заботиться о нем, когда он выкидывает что-то подобное. Он стал её «зоной комфорта», или как это называлось? Как Бегемот, но на другом уровне. Почему-то, думая о нем так, она поняла, что, как и своего толстяка-кота, она не смогла бы вышвырнуть его на улицу. Он… стал частью её дома. И от этого «дома» так резко защемило в груди, что захотелось сплюнуть, а потом ещё раз, и ещё… А потом она всё-таки посмотрела на него, пытаясь что-то увидеть, что-то, что даст красный сигнал, и она, наконец, расслабится и забьёт, плюнет с высокой башни, но ничего не видела.

— Давай, садись, подлатаем тебя, герой-любовник, — усмехнулась Оливия через какое-то время, вероятно, чтобы хоть как-то пойти на сделку с самой собой и выразить всё то, что андроид по своему состоянию не может принять, в виде банальной помощи в техобслуживании. Дожили.

— Мне оставить шрам?

Она уставилась в его мраморное лицо, открыв рот.

***

Выходки Ричарда вызывали вопросы. Много вопросов, на которые ответа так и не последовало. И вряд ли эти ответы материализуются вдруг, всплывут на поверхность, радостно махая ладошками. Единственное, что было ясно как день — это тупая привязанность. Тупая влюблённость, которая с каждым днём становилась сильнее. И скорее всего это было от того, что Оливия всегда получала то, что хотела. Так или иначе. Но тут её конкретно так обломали. Дали монетку, которую она всякий раз перебирала между пальцев, когда нервничала, и хитро продемонстрировали обе её стороны. Смотри же, вот орёл — имитация заботы, вот решка — своевольная машина. Всё просто. Настолько, что Оливия забыла посмотреть на ребро, где незаметно акцентировалось внимание на слове «машина». И девушка может получить от андроида всё, но не человеческие эмоции, от которых она сама же и страдает.

Самое неприятное, что андроид не помогал. Совсем. Просто делал то, что, по его мнению (или по мнению Киберлайф?), делают все послушные машины. Просто выполнял свою работу. Просто из раза в раз доставал её из задницы, как любимый доллар-заначку. Просто заботился.

Последнее, конечно, было ошибочным утверждением, учитывая то, каким образом милый Найнс решил поймать любителя скальпов.

_У меня был план._

Но… ведь… ничего же не произошло? А на нет и суда нет. Ничего совсем плохого и непоправимого, верно? Оливия отмахивалась от этой кристальной мысли, сгенерированной, конечно, гормонами и больной зависимостью. О? Даже так? Она сама удивилась собственным мыслям. Хотя, говорят, осознание проблемы — первый шаг к её решению.

Она хотела бы, чтобы Ричарда накрыло. Всей гадкой палитрой, от которой хотелось удушиться или наглотаться алкоголя до прыгающих белочек или утконоса под потолком. Ударило током от старой розетки, закоротило, как коротило её.

Оливия влюбилась в машину. Может, совсем немного. В бездушную машину. Простой набор команд, выведенный чьими-то сальными пальцами. Она ненавидела себя за это. За свою глупость, за такую непроходимую глупость. Повестись на новейшую разработку «Киберлайф»! Стыд за собственные эмоции накрыл её спустя несколько дней после того допроса. Он окатил будто бы ушатом ледяной воды. Неприятно. Отвратительно. Мерзко. _Пробирает до костей._

Чёрт, да её ситуация была хуже некуда. Какой там «немного».

А андроид мерно продолжал чередовать пряник и кнут — заботу и машинность.

И примерно это осознание толкает девушку под спину пониманием, что она не желает больше работать с игрушечным полицейским в паре. Никогда впредь. Достаточно уже этого эмоционального аттракциона имени Оливии Коломар. Поэтому с утра пораньше, как только видит, что Фаулер зашёл в свой кабинет, под странным немигающим взглядом _RK900_ отправляется к капитану.

Фаулер даже головы не поднял, лишь бросил короткое:

— Выдавай, что там у тебя.

— Я хочу работать без напарника, — так же безапелляционно выдаёт она.

И тут капитан соизволил взглянуть на неё.

— Не вижу причин, он исправно выполняет свою работу.

— Мы с ним не сработались.

Тут Оливия слегка (или даже не слегка) промазала, ибо:

— Статистика говорит обратное.

Этот диалог начал поднадоедать не только ей, но и шефу, потому что тот слегка раскраснелся и выдал:

— Мне нет дела до ваших межличностных отношений, Коломар, у нас работы навалом, а ты мне тут пытаешься втереть свои детские обиды. Либо идёшь работать с напарником, либо не работаешь вовсе!

— Но… — начала было она и, увидев недовольную физиономию капитана, выдохнула, пытаясь успокоиться. Предвещая поражение, она начала отступление к выходу из капитанского «аквариума».

— И, да, Коломар, я выслал на твой терминал новое дело. Изучи и отправляйся с Ричардом на место.

Девушка и головы не повернула, лишь по-детски хлопнула дверью, с удивлением обнаруживая напарника у подножия лестницы в кабинет. Тот всё слышал. Конечно. Но только какая разница, тириумный насос всё равно не собьётся с ритма, а диод не мелькнёт красным. Стабильная работа передового прототипа. Ему же должно быть все равно. Если он сейчас ещё _исключительно из заботы о напарнице_ вручит ей стакан какао, Оливия разобьёт ему нос.

— У нас есть дело, детектив, — как ни в чём не бывало начал андроид. Что и следовало ожидать. — Я возьму машину, — и развернулся в сторону выхода.

Но вдруг в голове Оливии созрел странный и до жути абсурдный план. Сам по себе андроид работает стабильно. Никогда не выдаёт сбоев. Идеальная машина. А что если.? И она схватила андроида за рукав и потащила в ту самую допросную, которая удачно пустовала. Никто не хотел заморачиваться и фиксировать проходящие допросы самостоятельно.

— _Ты_ , — сказала девушка, захлопнув дверь и тыкнув пальцем в грудь андроида, излишне эмоционально, даже с обидой, которую она отчаянно пыталась скрыть, но доказательства, как говорится, на лицо. И это ни черта не смешной каламбур, — никуда не поедешь. Отныне работаешь архивариусом, куколка.

Андроид нахмурился:

— Это не самая продуктивная модель поведения. Я создан для выездных работ.

— Это правда, ты _создан_. А сам-то ты, _Ричард_ , что? Где кончается твоя программа и начинаешься ты? — она продолжала нещадно наседать на него, тыкая пальцем в грудь, пока андроид не упёрся спиной о стену. — Есть ли вообще этот «конец»?

Ричард смотрел на неё своими проклятыми голубыми глазами, и Оливия уже успела пожалеть о том, что всё это затеяла. Но либо она сама сломает этого солдатика, либо продолжит и дальше терпеть свой токсикоз, который успел выесть все адекватные мысли из головы.

— Я сожалею, — но по его каменному лицу было совершенно ясно, что ни черта он не сожалеет, — что эмоции, которые моя модель не предусматривает, не вписаны в мой код, Оливия.

— И у тебя никогда не появлялось _желания_ чего-либо? Простого, собственного желания, которое не вписывается в твою чёртову программу?

— Я машина, я ничего не чувствую. Мне жаль, что этот факт вызывает у тебя столько негативных эмоций.

— Просто машина, говоришь?

— Просто машина, созданная для выполнения задачи.

— Нет, Ричард, ты не машина. Ты просто игрушка. Заводной детектив. А игрушки имеют свойство ломаться, — и быстрым движением, чтобы андроид не успел что-либо предпринять, опустила руку на его диод, проникая в систему и наскоро вызывая сбой в центре, отвечающем за движения.

«Я могу взять, что хочу, если хочу, когда хочу».

Это ненадолго, надо просто испортить единственный прототип таким образом, чтобы его отправили обратно в Киберлайф чиниться. Сейчас в ней говорила такая очевидная злость. Едва ли она реально хотела, чтобы Ричарда деактивировали, но теперь дороги назад не было.

Девушка прикрыла глаза, погружаясь в море букв и цифр, отчаянно быстро мелькающих перед глазами. Нужно вызвать не механическую поломку, чтобы не было подозрений. Подключиться к его памяти, вызвать сбой, чтобы система неистово барахлила, выдавая тонну ошибок.

Воспоминания Ричарда были кристально чистыми, идеально структурированными, будто бы аккуратно разложены по полочкам. Оливия плутала среди них, выискивая что-то, за что можно зацепиться. Какая-нибудь пакость, отголосок эмоций, которые можно развить и привести к ошибке в центральном процессоре.

Она будто бы в вакууме, слышит приглушённые голоса со всех сторон, видит двоичные тропы, расходящиеся в разные стороны.

— _Я RK900, андроид, присланный из «Киберлайф»_ , — слышится ей за углом, куда Оливия и сворачивает. Конечно. Это их первая встреча. Девушка быстро прокручивает это воспоминание, пытаясь выловить хоть что-то. Пусто.

Но решает ещё раз пробежать, на всякий случай и подмечает лёгкое содрогание картинки воспоминания, будто система нестабильна. Конечно! В любой, даже самой идеальной машине существуют слабые места. Девушка прокручивает заново и понимает, что эта нестабильность возникает в тот момент, когда сама же даёт ему имя, а тот соглашается спустя какое-то время.

Слишком слабо, почти не заметно — не сойдёт, надо шевелиться быстрее.

Оливия перероет всё, но, черт возьми, найдёт. Каждое воспоминание с ней в какой-то момент исходит рябью, но так вскользь и слишком быстро. Она уже почти несётся сквозь программу, перебирая на ощупь весь код, погружаясь кончиками пальцев в воспоминания.

Отчаявшись, она обратилась к недавним воспоминаниям, будто пробуя на вкус, как Ричард организовывает облаву на логово маньяка, куда тот её, будто паук муху, уволок. Ричард быстро прибывает на место в компании нескольких полицейских и пускается вперёд, находя идеальное по его расчётам место для того, чтобы было слышно, что происходит. Воспоминание проходит рябью, прежде чем слуховой модуль вылавливает чёткое:

_— Зачем человеку биокомпоненты, а?_

И после этого структура выполнения задачи в голове андроида меняется, тот коротко приказывает: «Ждать» — и замирает, а воспоминание отчаянно идёт рябью, местами всё же восстанавливаясь довольно надолго, но потом начиная с начала.

Удачный улов. Оливия чуть ли не двумя руками вцепляется в программный код в местах погрешностей, ногтями и зубами пытаясь вырвать неподдающуюся стену, которая как Великая Китайская отделяла воспоминания от неё. Защищала. Но для подстраховки она попыталась передать ещё поверх того именно то, что она так давно хотела, чего так давно желала. Собственные эмоции, которые разрывали её. Сейчас она щедро делилась ими с Найнсом, не зная наверняка, может ли это к чему-нибудь привести.

Резкий поток воздуха подхватывает Оливию, она приземляется в каком-то саду. Сильный ветер нещадно забирается под кофту, отбирая тепло. Девушка растерянно озирается вокруг. Идеальный сад с розами, калиткой, возвышающейся посреди пруда. Идиллию нарушает лишь хмурящееся небо. Оливия не знала, в какую часть программы её затянуло, но отсюда надо выбираться. И она побежала к мостику, в центр этой иллюзии, но замерла, услышав знакомый голос:

— Оливия!

Она могла поклясться, что по звуку его голос был далеко, но оборачивается и чуть ли не носом утыкается в широкую грудь Ричарда. Вскрикнув, Оливия пытается отстраниться, но тот мёртвой хваткой вцепляется в её руку и притягивает обратно, прикрывая глаза. Девушка чувствует, как её считывают. Насильно вытягивают все воспоминания. О перерождении. Об имплантатах. О лаборатории. О девиантах. И, наконец, о Когте. Она с ужасом осознаёт, что сейчас происходит, и ещё сильнее начинает вырываться. Открывает глаза и видит перед собой Ричарда, прижатого ей же к стене допросной. Тот всё ещё держит её за предплечье. Диод неистово переливается с красного на жёлтый.

— Сомбра, — только и выдаёт он, а девушка холодеет.

Ричард смотрит на неё, на сцеплённые руки, на собственный сбоящий скин, оголяющий белый пластик.

— Что же, — усмехнулась Оливия, — выдашь за меня?

Программа неистово сбоит, выдавая тонну ошибок. Влияние Оливии всё ещё сильно, он ощущает её присутствие в саду дзен. За доли секунды RK900 выстраивает алгоритм действий. Процессор выдаёт единственно правильное решение:

_Задержать преступника и вызвать подкрепление._

Ричард крепче сжимает руку _Сомбры_.

**[▲] Принять задание [■] Подчиниться [●] Бездействовать [✖] Отклонить**


End file.
